Legends Live On
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: 10 years after Joanie & Chachi's wedding, Fonzie is trying to cope with a rebellious son. Danny is taking life for granted until he pushes the envelope. The Cunninghams rally together when Danny's very life is in jeopardy. The Fonz loses his cool. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

[Author's Note: This was my very first FanFiction that I wrote back in 2005/2006. I hope you enjoy it.]

Cruising down the early morning streets of Milwaukee, the motorcyclist rode a Harley Davison. In boots, blue jeans, a black motorcycle helmet and a leather jacket, the cyclist caused a sudden burst of acceleration and popped a wheelie to ride it out for two city blocks. Milwaukee streets were bare at two in the morning. The driver leaned into a turn and continued down this street enhanced by the gloomy streetlights of the city that lit the way through the brisk air. Pulling up into a house driveway, the driver shut the bike off and dismounted.

The house key was carefully slid into the lock of the back door and turned. Still wearing the helmet, the man quietly closed the door behind him and started his way across the tile of the kitchen floor. He made a quick stop at the refrigerator to take up a bucket of chicken. There was a sudden thumping sound and the kitchen lights came on. He stood up straight and when he closed the door, he was face to face with the Fonz.

The Fonz's hair was perfect as usual - not a hair out of place. He was in a bathrobe and was holding a pot of spaghetti and a thin loaf of uncut bread. "What, are you nutso?" Fonzie hit him over the helmet with the loaf of bread. The loaf broke on impact. He closed the refrigerator door. "It's two in the morning. I cooked spaghetti."

"Sorry Dad," a voice echoed from inside the helmet.

Fonzie put the pot on the table. "Come here." He pointed to the floor beside himself. After his son did as he asked, he continued. "I can't hear you through the helmet, Danny. Take the helmet off."

Danny set the chicken down on the table and did as he asked, revealing a black eye.

"Danny, what happened?"

"Nothing Dad. I fell off the bike."

"Fell off the bike… it looks like you fell into someone's fist." Fonzie's voice was more of concern than that of anger. "Let me take a look." He put his hand up to lift Danny's chin, but Danny pulled away.

"It's nothing. Really."

"I thought I taught you better than to rumble." Fonzie's stern voice quickly faded. "Did you win?"

"I…"

"Never mind about that." Fonz cut him off. "You shouldn't rumble. That is always the last resort."

"Let's just drop this. I won't need your pity," Danny's voice grew in temperament as he stepped back away from the Fonz.

"Danny, that's what fathers are for. They help their kids and stuff like that." Fonzie was emotionally reaching out to his son.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Danny headed back into his room.

"You must be tired…" Fonzie's voice raged in anger. "...from all of these activities you've been doing because the principal called. You haven't been in school. No more borrowing the bike until you bring me an 'A' and take off my jacket. You're grounded."

"Whatever," Danny's voice sounded from the hall and the leather jacket was pitched from the hall to the kitchen floor.

Fonzie walked over to the jacket and slowly picket it up. He held it in his fists. His words were softly spoken to himself. "That's what fathers do. They're there for you - give you advice - pick you up when you're down. Danny, don't make the same mistakes I did. Where am I going wrong?"

Dressed in his leather jacket and a black T-shirt, Fonz swung the saloon doors open and walked into Arnold's. It was a light crowd for the lunch hour. He strolled over to the bar counter and planted his lips on a petite blonde. "Jenny," Fonzie dragged out each syllable of her name with a smile on his face.

She spun around with a smirk across her face. "Fonzie, where were you last night?"

"About last night..." He set his thermos on the counter. "I'm sorry about that, but Danny didn't show up for dinner last night and I got a little worried so I waited up for him." He moved in for another kiss, but his lips were stopped with her index finger.

"We've been dating for three months now. Every time we plan a romantic evening, Danny seems to step in the middle of it."

"Jennifer, I will make this up to you." He snuck another kiss. This time he held her closer to prolong the tenderness.

She pulled back with one eyebrow raised. "I'm tired of being put on the back burner."

"Jenny. I will keep you on the front burner and things will really heat up."

She finally responded with a smile and kissed him back.

A short Asian man quickly came from the kitchen with a mixing bowl and wooded spoon in hand. "Hi Fonzie."

Fonz spun around. "Arnie. Could you fill up my thermos? Mrs. C. usually does it when I stop by in the mornings, but they are in California visiting Richie."

"No time for coffee, Fonzie. I am going to pick up my niece at the airport today. I am so nervous. I haven't seen her since she ate my chicken wings. Maybe that's why she stopped talking to me. Bah ha ha ha !" He laughed.

Fonz glanced into Arnold's mixing bowl. "You must be nervous, Arnie. You forgot that you need to add water when you're making bread."

"Oh Fonzie, I'm not making bread." He turned back toward the kitchen but looked back for one more comment. "I'm making flour. Bah ha ha ha ha!"

"Fonz, I'm over here. Remember?" Jennifer reminded him that she needed his attention.

"Jenny." He kissed her again. "I am here for your every need." He gave her a devious grin. "And I mean e-ver-y-thing." In a flash, Fonzie snapped his fingers, and pointed to the door. "Why aren't you in school?" He spun around to see Danny coming

through the door with his arm around a girl and two of his friends.

"What?" Danny responded innocently. "I'm on my lunch break."

Fonz turned toward his son. "Don't play games with me Danny. I happen to know that lunch is usually not before 9 AM."

When Fonzie turned to talk to Danny, Jennifer angrily picked up her purse from the counter and walked out the door. Fonzie noticed about two seconds too late. "Jenny." He took a few steps toward the door, but stopped short. He faced his son and the friends Danny was with. "She a… likes to start my bike for me."

Danny laughed, but Fonzie stopped him short with a look that could kill. "Danny, could I see you in my office." He pointed to the men's room.

"Actually Dad, we can't stay. Can this wait?"

Fonzie clenched his teeth and rolled his hands into fist to maintain his cool. "Uh-ha." His head started to tremble in anger.

"Great," Danny said with a quick nod. "I'll see you then." With that, Danny and his friends left.

Fonzie took a hold of the counter to keep his cool.

Roger walked through the front door. "Hey Fonz. I just passed Danny on the way in. Why isn't he in school?"

As Roger come closer, Fonzie put his arm around him. "Rog, I don't know what to do. This kid is driving me crazy…"

"A… Fonz…" Roger cringed in pain as Fonzie's grip on Roger's collar grew tight.

"… He's hanging out with those bums: Tommy and Cedar. What kind of name is Cedar anyway?"

"Fonz." Roger called again as his posture was warping in pain.

"He's staying out all hours of the night. He doesn't come home for dinner. He doesn't take care of my bike when he borrows it…"

"Fonzie!"

Fonz realized what he was doing and let him go. "You see what he's doing: he's making me hurt my friends."

Roger stood up straight and fixed his tie. He shrugged his sore shoulder. "For my sake, I'm glad he didn't eat all of the animal crackers."

"Sure, kick the Fonz when he's down."

"I'm sorry Fonz." Roger picked up Fonzie's thermos and went behind the counter to fill it for him. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I just did. Weren't you listening?"

"I wasn't the best recipient during ephemeral moments of vast afflicted writhing."

Fonzie took a good look into his eyes. "Whatever." He pulled himself up to sit on the counter. "This parenting stuff is not what it's cracked up to be, Rog. Mr. C. made it look so easy."

"'Lacking all sense of right and wrong, a child can do nothing which is morally

evil, or which merits either punishment or reproof.' That was Rousseau."

Fonzie again looked into his eyes. "One problem at a time here Roger. Then we'll talk to Roso."

"I'm sorry, Fonz. So Danny is a little inconsiderate. Do you notice anything different about his moods or attitudes?"

"I don't know… some times he's really happy - other times he's depressed."

After filling the thermos, Roger put the lid back on. "It sounds like it could be bipolar disorder. Does he experience extreme mood swings?"

"No."

Roger shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's just a phase." He ducked into the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Rog," Fonzie said sarcastically.

"Thanks Arnold," Roger called back into the kitchen as he returned with his lunch in a brown bag. "I'm sorry Fonz. I've got to run." He headed for the door. "Give me a call tonight. We'll talk more."

"Right." Fonz half-heartedly waved as Roger left. He walked over to the phone, picked up the receiver and gave it a wrap. He waited. He suddenly perked up. "Al… Al, how are you doing?…How's Aunt Louisa?… That's great Al. How's Joanie?… Give her a kiss for me, uh?… "He leaned against the wall by the phone. "Well, you tell her that she better take it easy… I know Chachi's in California on tour… Let her know that I saw these leather baby booties I picked up from Stanford's for the kid… I will be there with bells on when that little one wants to see the world…" Fonzie laughed. "I miss you guys too Al… Listen Al, I've got a small problem with Danny. I feel like we're loosing communication… What's that?… Uh-ha…. I feel like we don't have time for each other… What?… Oh, the baby kicked… No. No problem Al. I'll call you later." Fonzie slowly hung up the phone. He picked up his thermos as he headed for the door.

Fonzie's Garage had a car inside with two young mechanics working on it. One was underneath it, while the other was working under the hood. The Fonz strolled in with a rapid strut. "Hey Robby," he called out. "Hey Tony."

They both replied in unison, "Hi Fonz."

Fonz set his thermos down on the shop's counter.

"Seventeen girls called while you were out." Tony popped his head out from under the hood. "They wanted to know if you were available. They said that Jennifer walked out of Arnold's on you."

"News travels fast," Fonz said just low enough that no one would hear. He took the messages that were pinned to the wall and tossed them into the air. "How can I think of girls at a time like this?" He spun around. "Tony, can I speak to you for a moment please?"

The dark haired Italian came over while wiping a wrench with a rag. "What is it Fonz?"

"Do you see your father much?"

"That depends. What do you mean by 'much'?"

"Do you visit your father once in a while?"

"When you say 'once in a while', do you mean at least once a year?"

Fonz turned to pick up some of the messages that he had just tossed down. He slapped them in the palm of Tony's hand. "That's it. Take Robby with you. Call some girls. Take them out. There is no work today."

Robby rolled out from underneath the car. "What!? We have to finish this car by 2 o'clock. We only have an hour and a half to finish rebuilding the carburetor and replace the drive shaft."

Fonz looked Robby in the eyes. "I will take care of it. Will you guys get out of here?"

"There's no doubt that you can do it in time Fonz," Tony said. "You are the best."

"I know," Fonzie replied without modesty as he looked at his fingernails.

"We just don't want to leave you with all of this work."

"It's a paid day off," Fonz added.

"We're out of here." On Fonzie's last word, both mechanics turned on their heals for the front door.

As they left the garage, Fonz called out, "And go visit your father!" He walked over to the phone and took the time to dial. He waited. "Richiiiiiiiiie!" He perked up. "How are you doing? Listen, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there for the opening of your big movie. What's the name of it?" There was a pause. "That's right: A River of Blacktop. I remember you telling me before. That sounds like my kind of movie, Red." He tossed the phone into the other hand. "When are you coming back to Milwaukee? Say that again… You're taking your folks to see the movie, right now. Oh no, I understand - you were heading out the door. Red before your go, let me ask you for some advice. Remember that time that Richie Jr. was distancing himself from you? Why was he doing that?… Uh-hu… Uh-hu… You wouldn't let him feed his ice cream to his goldfish… What's that?… No no, just a small problem. I can handle it. No, Richie we can talk later. Take your folks to the show… and congratulations Red… No, I'll call you later. Okay. Give Lori Beth a kiss for me and give both of the kids a dollar from me - I'll pay you the next time I see you… Hey, inflation. I can't be cheap with my Godchildren. You have a good time at the movies. You tell Richie Jr. and Beth not to spend the whole dollar at the snack bar… Okay, Richie. Hey, I want a rematch with another game of pool… Good-bye Red." Fonzie hung up. He picked up his overhauls and went into the office to change into them.


	2. Chapter 2

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

The Cunningham household was quiet, as it never was before. Joanie wasn't running down the stairs from her bedroom to answer the front door, Howard wasn't on the couch watching the "Untouchables", and Marion wasn't in the kitchen cooking something special. The front door slowly opened and the Fonz slowly walked in and sat in his favorite sofa chair in a half slump. "Boy, do I miss the Cs." He looked over at the table and reflected on one of the first times he sat at that table with the family - The Cunninghams.

"Hey Fonzie! Are you in there? It's me: Vivian!"

"Who is that?" Howard asked.

"That's Vivian, dear," Marion said as she continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"Well I heard that," Howard responded.

"You got a date tonight, Fonz?" Richie asked.

"A 'maybe date'," he answered.

"Fonzie!" the voice from outside echoed again.

"Some people have no class - interrupt a beautiful meal," Fonzie spoke up. He pointed his butter knife at Joanie. "Don't you ever do that, Shortcake."

"Fonzie, are you coming out!"

"Hey!" Fonz yelled, "Would you shut up! We're eating!"

Fonzie smiled at the memories of the times he shared with his favorite middle-class family.

"I was the one who black-balled you, Fonzie," Howard admitted in the empty room of the Leopard Lodge Hall. "You never wanted to be a Leopard. You were just doing this for me. What I don't understand is why you went through all of this."

"You really don't know?"

Howard shook his head.

"You took me in. You're the only family I got Mr. C. I love you."

Fonzie shifted in the sofa chair as he recalled the time when Mr. and Mrs. C. were going to sell the house and move to New York.

"We may move out of the state, but we're not moving out of your life," Mrs. C. promised.

Howard spoke up. "Do you really think that there will come a time when you need us and we won't be there?"

"Fonz," Potsie's face was just inches away from Fonzie's face.

"Aaaaah!" Fonz sprang out of the chair in a twisting leap and landed on his feet. He held his hands out at arm's reach and slowly brought them toward his chest as he closed his hands into fists. He had redeemed his cool. He snatched the front of Potsie's shirt and rolled it into his fist. "Are you crazy?"

"Fonz, I'm sorry. You must have been day dreaming. I didn't mean to scare you." Potsie apologized.

Fonzie looked around. "Nobody heard that, did they?"

"Nobody heard you scream, Fonz. Honest."

Fonzie turned back to him. "I don't recall a scream."

"No Fonz. No scream. I didn't hear a scream." Pots retreated.

"Good." Fonzie let go of his shirt. "Pots, what are you doing here? I'm picking up the C's mail and newspaper."

"Oh, I'm here to hang Mr. C's shop key in the kitchen." He held up the key. "I'm watching his store while he's gone. He didn't want me to keep the key at my house." He headed for the kitchen. "He thought I might lose it."

"While you're here, I'd like to ask you a question. You took psychology, right?"

Potsie walked back in the den. "Yeah. That was easy."

Fonzie's jaw clenched. "That wasn't the question."

"Oh."

"It's Danny. He's staying out late. We don't talk like we used to. He doesn't have time for me anymore. He's been hanging out with the wrong crowd. Could this just be a phase he's going through?"

"Yes." Potsie said nothing more. He just stared at the Fonz.

Fonzie's eyes narrowed. "There better be more to that Pots, or there's going to be more screaming and it won't be me."

"Right, Fonz. Danny is more than likely going through a post-depression being a former orphan who still does not have a mother figure in his life to balance out the guidance that he so desperately needs. On the other hand, he could be going through a pre-depression. Being a former orphan and becoming of the age that is the age for a sibling to think about moving out of his parent's house to start a life of his own. The fear of being without the immediate contact of his only family member may have a deep impact on his psychological being. On the other hand, orphans are forced to grow up all at once and take on more responsibility than most kids of the parallel generation. He could be rebelling against the simple fact of taking the adult role upon himself. On the other hand…"

"Potsie!" Fonzie stopped him. "You're already on the fourth hand. You've only got two hands."

"Oh yeah."

Fonzie headed for the door. "That settles it."

"What? My diagnosis opinions helped?"

Fonzie stopped short of the door. "No, I've decided to drive to California to ask Mr. C."

"Sorry Fonz. I never did grasp psychology. That's why I became an accountant.

Numbers are easy."

"Thanks anyways Pots." Just as Fonzie reached for the door, there was a knock at it.

On the other side of the door, stood Ralph. "What service!" He stepped in.

Fonzie gave him a quick hug. "Ralphie, when did you get into town?"

"I've been back for a few hours. Where are the Cs?"

"California", Potsie and Fonzie said it in unison.

Potsie ran over to greet his old friend. Ralph gave him a hug too. "Pots, you're looking good."

"You too, Ralph."

"Hey," Ralph said. "While there gone, lets short sheet the beds."

Fonzie grinned. "Some things never change."

"Here's a joke for you guys." Ralph held up his hands as if to prepare his friends for the beginning of the joke. "There is a priest talking to these three men: an Italian, a Scottish, and an Irishman. They were talking about their final days when the priest asked what they would like to have said at their funerals. The Italian said, 'I'd like it to be said that I was a great husband and father.' The priest said, 'That's wonderful. And how about you?' The Scotsman said, 'I would like them to say that I was a very giving man.'

The priest nodded and asked the third man. The Irishman thought for a moment and said, 'I would like them to say… Oh my gosh, he's moving!'"

Fonzie and Potsie laughed.

"Even in an empty house, I still got it."

"Guys, I hate to be rude." Fonzie made his way to the door. "But I've got to ask Roger to watch Danny while I head out to California."

"Okay Fonz." Ralph stepped away from the door.

Just as he closed the door behind him, the phone rang. Ralph answered it. "Potsie, run after Fonzie. It's Louisa."

Potsie ran out the door in just enough time to catch Fonzie. When Fonz walked back inside, he could hear Ralph setting up his joke.

"… an Italian, a Scotsman, and an Irishman…"

Fonzie stood there waiting for the phone.

Ralph noticed him standing there. "It really wasn't that funny, Mrs. Delvecchio." He handed the phone to Fonzie.

"Thank you." He put the receiver to his ear. "Aunt Louisa, h…" The Fonz was stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was just told. He went to sit down in a chair at the dining room table and missed by a foot. He landed hard on his butt.

Ralph and Potsie hurried over to pick him up.

"Joanie's having her baby!" Fonzie announced with the phone away from his ear as if he had forgotten he was on the phone. "JOANIE'S HAVING HER BABY! SHORTCAKE IS HAVING A BABY!"

Potsie slapped him across the face.

The Fonz froze for a moment and then looked at Potsie.

Potsie yelped as he realized what he had just done. "S-sorry Fonz. I thought you were hysterical."

Fonzie stared him down. "I'm about to get hysterical - IF you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry Fonz," Pots repeated.

Fonz broke his stare. "She's having a baby. Little Joanie is having her baby." He walked over to the desk cabinet, opened the fold down desk, put the phone receiver in the cabinet and closed it. The phone cord stretched back to the phone in an obvious way. "Don't buddy every panic." He turned to open the front door and yelled out, "SHORTCAKE IS GOING TO HAVE A SHORTERCAKE!" He turned to Potsie. "Boil some water." He told Ralph, "Tear up some sheets. And let's keep calm about this."

Ralph let out one of his half laughs - half cries as he turned and ran upstairs.

Potsie bounded into the kitchen and by the time he started banging the pots and pans together, he hurried back into the dining area. "Fonz, Joanie's in Chicago."

"Of course she's in Chicago," Fonzie snapped back. "She can't have the baby here from there." Fonzie stopped as he heard what he had just said.

Just then, Ralph came running down stairs with a sheet in his hands.

"That's not…," Fonzie started to ask as Ralph ripped the sheet in half. "…Mr. and Mrs. C's new sheets, is it?"

Ralph let out a short scream as he dropped the torn sheet to the floor.

Fonzie made a fist a few feet from his chest and brought it in closer to his chest to regain his composure as he let his head drop. He took a few moments and then straightened. "Okay. Okay. This was just a little practice run. That's all." He back stepped toward the door. "I'm going to the airport. Aunt Louisa said that no one can get in contact with Chachi. His tour changed and no one knows where he is in California. I'm going to fly over there to find him and get him to Chicago."

"Right Fonz," Potsie said as he watched him head out the door.

Ralph bounded away from the torn sheet. "Pots, the Cs are going to kill me!" He stopped short when he looked out the door. "Hey Potsie, look at this."

Potsie put the pot he was holding down on the dinning room table and hurried over to the door. "Wow, look at the Fonz run. Fonzie! Take your motorcycle! It will be faster!"

"Come on." Ralph suggested, "We'll take my car to catch up with him to give him a ride to the airport."

Potsie commented as he stepped through the doorway, "That's if he doesn't get to the airport before we can catch him."

Ralph closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

The Rock Hop Theater in Los Angeles, California: The announcer briskly strut across stage from behind the curtain and keyed the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen! What have you come for here tonight?"

The crowd went wild.

"Excuse me." He continued to chew his gum as he spoke. "Is this mike working? Can you hear me out there?"

Again the crowd went wild only this time they were louder.

"Then you must know…" Now he had to talk over a chanting crowd. "…that I'm about to introduce… Chachi and the Day Breakers!"

The crowd went crazy and they went to their feet as someone made their way through the curtain and onto the stage. A curly-haired blonde stood there in amazement with a glass of milk in his hand. "Wow." He stepped back at the sight of the size of the crowd. Slightly jerking his head from side to side, he then said, "What a surprise. I thought you had forgotten about my birthday. Where's the cake?"

Someone nudged him from behind the curtain. That's when Bingo thought he should take a seat behind the drums. When he set his milk on the floor, he then realized that he had no drum sticks. A portion of the curtain came up only to reveal an arm with a set of drum sticks in hand. Bingo took the sticks. "Thanks a lot mystery dude." He began an up-beat rhythm.

The crowd was not stopping with their enthusiasm as the lights flashed on stage. Just then an over-weight Annette stepped out from behind the curtain with a six string electric guitar strapped around her. She joined in with the rhythm Bingo had set.

Mario bounded out with a sliding skid that stopped him in front of his piano. He immediately joined in.

The house lights flashed and a spot light started zipping across stage until it found Chachi dressed in white from head to toe. He took the mike. As the music softened, he still had to speak over the crowd. "I want to dedicate this night to my wife: Joanie who couldn't be here tonight. On our drums is Bingo. Annette has got the guitar. Mario is tapping the keys. I'm Chachi… and these are the DAY BREAKERS!" The crowd was getting even louder as the music picked up.

"Way down to Louisiana down to New Orleans

Way back up in the woods among the Evergreens

There stood a log cabin made of Earth and wood.

There lived a country boy named Johnny B. Good.

He never ever learned to read or write so well.

He could play his guitar just like he was ringing a bell.

Go. Go.

Go-Johnny-Go-Go

Go-Johnny-Go-Go-Go

Go-Johnny-Go-Go

Go-Johnny-Go-Go-Go

Johnny B. Good…"

An over-weight man with a large nose and puppy dog eyes ran up to the theater entrance and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay Mack?" the doorman asked

"Chach…" He huffed and puffed. "Chachi and the Day Breakers…here?"

"Yeah, they're here. That's why we're sold out for the next three nights."

Al leaned over and put his hands on his knees in attempt to catch his breath. "No no… I'm Al Delvecchio… I'm Chachi's father."

The man gave him a half grin. "Nice try pal. That ain't Chachi's last name. You groupies really have to put a little more energy into showing up earlier to buy a ticket."

"I'm the boy's step-father. His wife is going into labor."

The man perked up. "I'm sorry sir. Why didn't you say so?" He pulled out a little note pad and scribbled something down.

"What are you writing there?"

"I have to write that one down. That's the best one I've heard all week."

"But it's true."

The man gave him a look of disappointment as he put the note pad back.

Al hunched over even more. "Yep-yep-yep-yep-yep-yep-yep-yep." As he straightened up, he took his wallet out of his pocket. "How about I pay you the cost of a ticket and I slip into the back and promise not to use a chair?"

The man gave him a quick nod and then added, "No can do."

Al put his hands on his hips. "You know buddy, the ticket is not for me. It's for a friend who's been wanting to see this concert for quite some time. He's going to be pretty disappointed when I tell him he's out of luck. You'll be sorry. He's coming down the street right now. E.P. doesn't take this kind of news well."

"E.P.? What kind of name is that?"

Al turned to him. "I thought all of the clubs on the west coast know of Mr. Presley's alias. That's what he likes to be called because he doesn't like to attract crowds."

"Elvis is coming here!?" The man's voice almost cracked. He nearly stumbled to get from around his podium and out to the curb to look down the street.

Just then, Al slipped into the entrance.

Al threw open the door to the control room. Three men swung around in their seats from being startled. "You can't come in here - you're not supposed to be in here."

"I've got to get a message to Chachi right now," Al insisted.

"Call security," one of them suggested.

Just as one of them picked up the phone to call security, two security officers hurried through the doorway and took a hold of Al by the arms.

"You've got to listen to me! His wife is going into labor!"

"Get this nut out of here!" one of the three men insisted.

Security started to haul Al away. Al broke free from them and started waving up to the stage with both arms. Yet, somehow he knew Chachi could not see him.

Security grabbed him again, and again Al pleaded to them.

"We're not listening," one of the three men in the control room said with a devious smile.

Al pulled loose again. "I'll give you something to listen to." Al reached for the switch labeled "PA Announcement".

"CHACHI, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Al's voice boomed over the speakers in the theater.

There was a deafening silence in one split second.

Chachi stood there frozen in time with his pick in one hand and the other holding the neck of his guitar. He tried to swallow a sudden lump in his throat, but it wouldn't go down. He stared through the audience toward the control room, but couldn't see anything. The crowd stood there - silent and puzzled.

Chachi's guitar pick fell out of his hand. It took forever, but it finally landed on the stage. Chachi's quivering voice was the next thing heard over the microphone. "Al? I'm going to be a father. NOW?"

Security realized that Al was speaking the truth and released him. He hurried out into the crowd and hurried down the aisle until he knew that Chachi could see him. Al stopped. He stood there and he nodded.

"I'm having a baby!" He announced to the crowd. "I mean, my wife's having our baby! I'm going to be a dad!" He took off his guitar and set it on the stage.

The crowd applauded as Chachi jumped down from the stage and ran over to Al. "Dad, I'm going to be a father." They gave each other a great big bear hug.

Al finally pulled him back. "We've got to get you to Chicago."

Both of them raced for the exit.

Mario stepped up to the mike and apologized to the crowd before he and Annett wend back stage. Bingo stood up. "There's no reason to apologize that there's no birthday cake. Just the fact that you all showed up is enough to touch my tender heart." He gave one of those deep giggles. "Hey, it's not even my birthday. Wow. That's a sure fire way to surprise someone with a birthday party."

Joanie lay in the hospital bed with her mother-in-law at her bed-side. Joanie twitched when she felt the baby kick again. "I think this kid is going to be a soccer player." She managed a smile.

"Hang in there kiddo. Your folks should be here any minute and Al is going to find Chachi and bring him back here to you. He's quite the bloodhound, you know."

"I know. I just hope Chachi is here in time to see our baby born."

The door opened and Howard and Marion hurried in.

Louisa gave Joanie's hand a comfortable squeeze, and then stood to leave the room. She gave Marion's shoulder a loving touch as she passed them.

Tears streamed down Joanie's face at the sight of her parents. "Mom - Dad."

Marion sat by her bedside with tears in her eyes.

Howard kissed Joanie on the forehead. "We are so proud of you," he said.

"So very proud." Marion took a handkerchief from her purse and wiped the tears from her daughter's face.

"What was the last word from the doctor?" Howard asked.

"He said that they were coming to take me any minute now. I'm so glad you are here."

"So are we dear." Marion wiped the tears from her own face. "We caught the very first flight out."

"Yes, the projectionist stopped the movie in the theater," Howard added. "Louisa was very persistent in making sure the management notified us."

"And I am so sorry about the soda, Howard." Marion sighed.

"That's okay Marion. I think my pants have finally dried out now." He turned to Joanie. "If you have only a few moments, we'd better step out of the room. They will only let two people in the room at a time and your brother has come just as far to see you as we have."

Marion took Joanie's hand. "We will be here for you. The moment you go in and the very moment you come out." Tears continued down her face.

"I love you both." Joanie started crying again. "Mom, don't get me started again."

"I can't help it." She smiled with pride. "My baby is having a baby. We'll be the best grandparents. We'll baby sit anytime and when the baby gets older we'll make sure he or she is in bed by eight and washes behind his or her ears and always eats the right foods and says his or her prayers before bed each and every…"

Howard kissed his daughter on the forehead again. "We love you very much. Come on Marion." He went over to hold the door.

Marion gave Joanie a gentle hug. "We'll be right outside, if you need anything. Just scream."

"Marion," Howard called to her.

Marion headed for the door. "I mean, just yell." She stopped just short of the door. "Or holler." She hesitated a moment, then went back over to give Joanie another hug before they left the room.

Howard gave Joanie a wink before closing the door behind them.

Half of the crowd at The Rock Hop Theater had left. The announcer was on stage doing his best to humor the audience. He then announced his cousin who would be telling a few jokes. He just stepped down from the stage when the Fonz walked into the back of the theater. Fonzie was carrying some sort of small board.

As the announcer headed for the back room, Fonzie met him halfway.

Fonzie handed the board to the announcer.

"What's this?"

"Are you the owner of this place?"

"Why yes. What's the meaning of this?"

"Your doorman said that Chachi Arcola had a concert here tonight."

"Yes, that's right."

"He also said that I couldn't come in here without a ticket. Now that board is what is left of the podium outside. Your doorman was a very talkative person."

"He was?" The man started to get nervous.

"…until now. I figured I would finish this conversation with you."

The man stepped back. "What do you want?"  
"I'm Chachi's cousin. I'm looking for him."

"Some guy came in here, grabbed him and took off with him… left me with a room full of customers waiting to be entertained."

"Someone grabbed Chachi? Like this?" Fonzie grabbed him by the shirt.

"No. No. This big guy asked him to leave with him."

"A big guy? What did he look like?"

"He had a big nose…"

Fonzie released the guy's shirt before the guy to finish his sentence. "Big nose, uh?" He straightened the man's shirt. "How long ago?"

"About a half hour ago."

"I'll need a phone."

The man pointed to the back wall.

Fonzie went over to the phone, picked up the receiver and gave the phone a wrap. He waited for an answer. "Arnold. The Fonz. Do you know what hospital Joanie is in?… I know she's in Chicago, Arnold. I need to know the name of the hospital or the phone number… okay, do you have any updates on Joanie? Has she gone in to have her baby?…Hey thanks, Arnold. Now take the phone away from your ear." Fonzie wrapped on the phone again and waited. "This is the Fonz. Joanie Arcola is having a little baby there and I need to talk to a family member there. Either Delvecchio or Cunningham… Yeah, I'll wait." He stood there for a moment. "Mrs. C, I'm in Los Angeles to find Chachi, but Al beat me to him. How is Joanie?… Okay. I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Joanie's focus was on Chachi getting there in time to see their baby born. She lay as comfortably as possible in the hospital bed. When the door opened, Richie and Lori Beth stepped inside.

"Hey big brother," she called to Richie.

"Joanie, how are you feeling?" He and his wife made it over to her bedside.

"I'm okay, but I wish Chachi were here."

Lori Beth took Joanie's hand. "Now both Al and Fonzie have flown to Los Angeles to find him."

"That's right," Richie confirmed. "And you know Al and Fonzie. They'll turn Los Angeles on its side to find him. I just hope there's enough of Los Angeles left for me to go home to."

Joanie smiled. "I know. I feel sorry for LA."

"You should see Richie Jr. and Beth out there," Lori Beth said. "He's trying to convince her to keep a look out for the stork."

"She says that she doesn't believe him, but she keeps running to the window," Richie added.

Joanie laughed.

"You've got quite a reception out in that waiting room." LB smiled.

"Boy she's not kidding," Richie spoke up again. "Ralph and Susan are here with their two little girls, Potsie and Brenda with their son, Jenny is here, (she can't wait to have her turn to come in and see you), and you've seen Louisa and Mom and Dad."

Joanie gleamed up at them. "I sure am glad to see the both of you. Sorry you had to leave your own movie premiere."

"Are you kidding?" Richie snapped. "Nothing in this world will ever keep us from your side for something like this or if ever you need us."

"Thanks big brother." Joanie then bared down.

"Are you okay?" LB asked with concern.

"Another contraction?" Richie guessed.

"Yes. Between the contractions and this baby kicking… I just hope Chachi gets here soon."

Richie stood up from the seat he sat in beside her bed. "We'd better give Jenny a chance to visit with you."

Joanie nodded.

He went over and kissed his sister on the forehead. "We love you."

Joanie smiled and fought back another tear. "I love you, too."

LB gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they headed for the door.

The moment they stepped outside of the room, Jenny bounded inside with a knapsack around her shoulder. "Joans!"

Joanie grinned from ear to ear. "Jenny, what are you up to?"

"I've got baby clothes. Pink clothes if it's a girl and white if it's a boy." She sat on the edge of the bed as she opened the bag.

"White Jenny?" Joanie questioned.

"Yeah, my sister had a boy so she took all of the blue baby clothes everyone bought her.

"Okay, but why white?"

"I had to bleach the other half of the pinks."

"I shouldn't have asked." Joanie smiled.

"Trust me Joans, a boy will never live down the name 'Pinky'."

Joanie giggled.

"I also have some of your favorite treats."

"Jenny, they do feed patients in the hospital, you know."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Joanie doubled over in pain.

"Joans, are you okay?" Jenny bounded off of the bed.

She managed the words, "Get the doctor."

Decked out in his all white stage outfit, Chachi hurried down the hallway of the hospital nearly running into Howard who had been standing in the waiting room.

"Chachi! You've made it!"

Chachi doubled over, resting his hands on his knees to try to catch his breath.

Louisa jumped up from her seat. "Chachi, where's Al?"

In between catching his breath, he said, "He was running right behind me… at least up until the third floor… when we were running up the stairs."

Just then, Jenny threw open the door. "Get the doctor! She's having the baby!"

Chachi bounded inside the room. Everyone in the crowded waiting room hurried for the nurse's station as they called out for the doctor.

A few moments had passed. The doctor and nurses had wheeled Joanie into a delivery room. Chachi went with them - never leaving Joanie's side.

Everyone fell silent and settled back in their seats in the waiting room.

A large man came trotting up the hallway. He was huffing and puffing.

"Al!" Louisa spotted him first and jumped up to help him over to the seat she had been sitting in. "Are you okay?"

Al couldn't speak. He just nodded.

"I'll get you something to drink." Howard turned and headed down the hall.

"Al," Richie called out to him. "Great job. You got Chachi here just in time."

He huffed and huffed then took a deep breath to let it go. "Yep-yep-yep-yep-yep-yep-yep."

"What is it Al?" Louisa asked.

"We would have been… here much… sooner…" He took in some more air.

"Take your time Al," Ralph spoke up.

Al nodded. "One of the passengers… insisted on having the pilots… land in the city street."

"What?!" everyone asked at once.

"Yeah… They had to detain this guy… when we landed… we had to wait for the police to come take the guy away."

"But you did get Chachi back in time," Potsie noted. "That's the important thing.

"Yes," Al placed a comforting hand on Louisa's knee. "I'm thankful for that."

Howard returned with a paper cup with water for Al.

Al took the drink. "Thanks Howard." He took his time to drink his water, settle in his seat and completely catch his breath. "So, who are these little cuties?" He sat forward toward two red headed girls.

Ralph spoke up. "Al, you remember Peggy and Sue."

Al chuckled. "I love their names. Ralph, you still got it."

Ralph looked back with a puzzled look. "I don't get it. What's so funny about their names?"

Everyone turned to look at Ralph with the 'Yeah right' expression. Even his blonde wife: Susan turned to look at him.

"What?" Ralph asked again. Again there was no reply.

Al turned back toward the girls. "Of course I remember you. You're both just so big now. How old are you now?"

The girls just smiled and stared. One of the girls started to rock her shoulders from side to side and that got the other one doing the same.

Marion spoke up, "I know. Peggy is four and Sue is three."

"That's right Mrs. C." Susan smiled her way.

"And isn't it funny," Marion continued. "…that Susan is the girl that could never take Ralph serious and now they have such a beautiful family."

Everyone chuckled.

"I'm this many." A little boy's voice boomed and everyone turned to see him holding up one hand with all the fingers extended. It was little William Webber.

Potsie, (the proud parent), put his arm around his beautiful wife: Brenda.

"Wow!" Al responded to the short little fellow. "That's just great." He gave William a wink.

Richie Jr. ran over to William and showed him that he had a palm sized rubber ball. They ran off to play with it. Little Beth ran after them.

Al turned to Howard. "Howard, were we ever that young?"

Howard shook his head. "No Al. I don't believe we ever were."

Everyone laughed.

Two hours had gone by. The kids were quietly playing in the corner of the

waiting room. Food wrappers and half full paper soda cups rested on the waiting room table from when Richie and Lori Beth had gone to get everyone something to eat. Susan sat next to Ralph with her head on his shoulder. Potsie was lying stretched out across several chairs resting his head on Brenda's lap. There was an extremely large stuffed bear in one of the chairs. Ralph and Potsie had made a trip to the gift shop and bought Joanie and Chachi's new child the bear. Richie and LB were standing in the hall, resting against the wall. Al and Louisa were snuggled together. Jenny was standing, sipping on a bottle of soda. Marion sat watching Howard pace back and forth along the hallway.

"I just wished that someone would come out and tell us something," Howard said aloud.

"These things sometimes take a long time Howard," Marion assured him.

Everyone who was awake and with enough energy to respond, had agreed.

"Ah, Jiminy Crickets. I know. I just wished that someone would come out and tell us something."

There was the sound of feet thundering in the hallway. Everyone turned to see the Fonz heading their way.

"Did she have the baby? Did she have the baby?" He hurried toward them - out of breath.

"Not yet," Howard answered.

"She's having it now," Marion added.

Al and Louisa jumped up to offer Fonzie a seat.

Fonz plopped into the seat to catch his breath - yet not a hair was out of place.

"I'll get some water," Potsie said as he stood up.

"No, you sit," Howard spoke up. "I'll get it. It's better than pacing." He turned and headed down the hall.

"I've made it," Fonzie said in relief.

"Yes Arthur. You've made it in time," Marion reassured him.

"Ya know… I flew to Los Angeles… there in California… I missed Chachi and Al… about thirty minutes before I… got there." He took a deep breath. "And boy - pilots don't respond very nicely to threats."

Al spoke up. "Wait a minute. 'Threats' Fonz?"

"Yeah… coming back from California… I told the pilot, 'You land this plane in the street by the hospital or you're the one who's going to need to go to the hospital.'"

"Fonz, I'm sorry to tell you this but Chachi and I were on that flight."

Fonzie turned to give him one of those looks eye to eye. "No."

"Yes. We didn't know you were the one the police took away."

"That was me Al. And they didn't have to take me away like that. I wasn't really going to dangle the pilot outside at 10,000 feet."

Louisa jumped in, "You've made it back in time to see the baby first hand. That's all that matters. Count your blessings."

Howard returned with Fonzie's water.

Fonzie took the cup. "You're right. You're right." He held up the cup. "To family priorities… Heeeeeey!"


	5. Chapter 5

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Another three hours had gone by without any results. Almost everyone in the waiting room was asleep. Even the Fonz was fast asleep, curled up in a ball on two chairs.

Chachi came through the double doors in a surgical gown, cap, face mask, and gloves. He took the gloves off and brought his mask down. "Everyone! I have an announcement…"

Everybody woke up and hurried over to where Chachi was standing.

A tear ran down Chachi's cheek. "There's a new Arcola in town… It's a boy!"

Marion screamed out in excitement and stretched out her arm in her cheerleader stance. Louisa and Al hugged him. Everyone took turns congratulating him.

"How's the baby? How's Joanie?" Howard asked.

"When can we see her?" Marion asked.

"The baby is fine. Joanie is great. The baby is BEAUTIFUL. Mom, he is so beautiful - just like Joanie. The nurses are cleaning the baby up now. Now we are very excited about everyone getting a chance to see the baby. Joanie has been through a rough time and the doctors say that she needs to get some rest before she can see anyone, but Mom and Dad C, she's insisting that she see you before she goes to sleep."

Chachi opened the door to the hospital room and the biggest smile crossed his face when he saw little Arcola resting in Joanie's arms.

"Hey babe… and baby. Mom and Dad are here." He poked his head out the door. "Come on in."

Howard and Marion entered the room. Marion put her hand in front of her mouth and started tearing at the sight of her new grandson.

"Ah Joanie, "Howard was so choked up that he almost couldn't speak. "He's beautiful."

"Mom… Daddy…" She gleamed with pride from an exhausted smile. "I'd like you to meet Howard - Howard Arcola."

A tear ran down Howard's cheek. "You named your son after me." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Pumpkin."

"I love you Daddy."

One week later, Arnold's was pretty well packed. Arnold's voice called out. "It's little boy Arcola! Everybody party!"

Joanie, Chachi and little Howie were at Arnold's best table: the one with all of the gifts on it. Jenny sat beside them.

Fonzie sat at the table with Richie, Ralph, and Potsie. Chachi came by and gave each one of them cigars.

"Hey, thanks Chach." Fonzie took a closer look at his cigar. "Ah… Chachi."

"Yeah Fonz." Chachi had come back to him after giving the other three cigars to the guys.

"This is a bubblegum cigar." He held it up at shoulder level to show him.

"Right," Chachi responded confidently. "You guys don't smoke."

Fonzie nodded. "Ah."

"I made sure you got a strawberry flavor."

Fonzie grinned. "Thanks Chach."

Chachi then went over to give bubblegum cigars to Howard and Al.

"Guys, I saw this lady at the airport that was not to be believed."

The guys at the table leaned in to hear what Fonzie had to say.

"I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and I was lost. I couldn't speak. It was like I couldn't hear anything else but my heart beat."

"The Fonz - speechless in front of a girl?" Malph spoke out.

"Hey Ralph, you want to keep it down?" Fonz took a quick look around to make sure no one had heard.

"Fonzie, are you serious?" Richie asked. "That was a week ago?"

"I know, Red. And if that's the only time I see her, I still feel very lucky just to have laid eyes on her."

Richie slowly nodded. "That's incredible."

"I feel like I'm on cloud nine and we just had that short eye contact a week ago. I haven't felt like this since Ashley."

"Have you been looking for her?" Potsie asked.

"Well, I haven't had much to go by. Though I have been spending a lot of time out at the airport. I guess it's like when a beautiful woman walks by and you can smell her perfume in the air moments after she's gone." Fonz lowered his voice, "Maybe I'm just going nutso."

"No," all three answered at the same time.

Roger walked into Arnolds and went over to congratulate Chachi and Joanie. He then made his way over to the guy's table. "Hi guys. Hey Fonz, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Fonzie stood up and gave a quick point to the men's room. "Convo in my office."

On the way to the men's room, Fonzie called out to Joanie and Chachi, "Open my gift first, but don't open it until I get back."

They agreed.

Roger was right behind the Fonz when they reached the men's room. Fonzie leaned against the sink. "Rog, wait 'til you see what I found in leather for Howie."

"Fonz, I've got to talk to you about Danny."

Fonzie pushed himself away from the sink. "About Danny? What's up with Danny?"

"When everyone was in Chicago a week ago and you asked me to watch Danny, I had to pick Danny up at the police station."

"Police station?" Fonzie could hardly believe his ears.

"Yes, he was caught gambling."

"Gambling?" Do you know if he won?"

"Fonz, he was caught gambling in a bar."

"That's crazy. He's too young to be in a bar."

"Exactly. I promised that I wouldn't tell you this because he assured me that this was a fluke and that he would keep on the straight and narrow. Well, yesterday I caught him drinking and smoking in the parking lot."

Fonzie looked him square in the eyes. "Roger, I will take care of this. Thank you for telling me this."

"Thanks Fonz." Roger stopped short of the door. "Oh, and I will be in Detroit for a few weeks for a conference. You will check in on my substitute principal?"

"You got it."  
"Thanks Fonz." Roger left.

Fonzie walked out of his office just in time to see Chachi stand up to get everyone's attention. "Joanie and I would like to thank you for being here… but then again, you've always been there for us. As Joanie and I start our family, we want you to know that we are blessed to have such good family and friends to be a part of our son's life." He looked over to Al and Louisa who smiled back at him. "Joanie's parents…" Mr. and Mrs. C. smiled so proudly. "Richie, Lori Beth, Richie Jr., Beth…" He turned toward his cousin. "…Fonzie. But we also feel that our friends are so close that they are apart of our family. Just as each one of you have always been there for us, the door to our home is always open for you."

Everyone applauded.

He continued. "It was a great honor to name our child after Dad C. It's another great honor to ask Fonz if he will be Howie's Godparent."

Fonzie was touched. He walked across the room without a word. He hugged Joanie and kissed her on the forehead. He then gave Chachi a big hug.

Arnold got everyone's attention. "Everyone! I want to introduce my niece to you."

A beautiful Japanese lady waved to everyone.

"This is Shishuichiu," Arnold added.

Richie stepped up to shake her hand. He spoke very carefully to pronounce everything clearly, "My name is Richie. Welcome to Milwaukee."

"It's nice to meet you Richie," she had a slight accent, but spoke perfect English.

"Oh," Richie was taken by surprise. "You speak English."

"Yes." She smiled.

"And very well," Richie added

"How long are you going to be in town?" Howard asked after introducing himself with a handshake.

"Unfortunately, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

"And where is home?" Marion asked.

"I'm from Yokohama in Japan."

Fonzie, who had been talking with Chachi, hadn't heard Arnold's introduction. When he spun around to see Shishuichiu, he froze in his tracks.

Richie spoke up, "Sue… Sue…"

"Shishuichiu," she helped him.

"Right. Sorry. This is Fonzie."

She held out her hand, but the Fonz made no attempt to shake it. He just stood there with eyes wide and mouth open. He looked like a little kid meeting Santa Clause.

"Fonzie," she repeated. "I remember you from the airport," she replied as she withdrew her hand when she realized Fonzie wasn't offering his hand.

"Airport?" Richie then took notice. A light went on inside his head. This is why Fonzie was acting the way he was. This is the girl Fonzie was talking so highly of. Richie looked to Fonzie to see him still frozen in time. He nudged Fonzie and murmured to him, "Airport Fonz." He had spoken in a tone to try to snap Fonzie out of his trance.

Fonzie could only nod.

"Weren't you the one the police escorted off the plane?" she asked.

Fonzie could barely speak. "Excuse me. I gotta go." He quickly walked past her and left Arnolds.

Richie and Lori Beth were packing their travel bags in Richie's old room.

"The baptism was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it was," Richie answered without expression as he folded another shirt and put it into his bag.

"Howie is such a beautiful baby."

Again his voice was monotone, "Yeah, he sure is."

LB stopped what she was doing. "I can tell that this thing with Fonzie is bothering you. Why don't you go talk with him?"

"I've tried," he insisted. "Every time I tried to bring up Arnold's niece at the baptism, Fonzie either changed the subject or ignored me." He took his tie off and put that in the travel bag. "I don't understand it."

There was a knock at the door. "Hello?" the voice came from behind the door.

"It's open," Richie called out.

It opened slowly and Fonzie stepped in.

Lori Beth headed for the door. "I'll check to see if the kids are ready." She gave Fonzie a hug on the way. "You come visit us in California real soon," she told him. She left them alone and closed the door behind her.

"So," Fonzie said as he moved into the room. "Getting ready to catch that bird back to California, huh?"

"Yeah. Dad's driving us to the airport in a few minutes."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Listen Fonz," Richie said. "I'm sorry about getting into your business."

"Don't worry about it Red."

"Fonz, I just think that you two would make the perfect couple."

"I don't want to get serious with anyone right now."

"Okay." Richie nodded. "It was just the way you were talking about her."

"It was just talk."

"I know you Fonz. I haven't seen you this interested in a woman for a long time. You need…"

"I need?" Fonzie turned on him in anger. "How do you know what I need? You think you know me? You live in California, I live in Milwaukee. You give yourself a little too much credit. You don't know me."

Both now stood there in silence. Richie swallowed hard. "I guess I was wrong."

"I guess so." Fonzie looked away from him.

Richie closed his bag and lifted both his bag and Lori Beth's off the bed. "Well, I have a plane to catch."

As Richie headed for the door, Fonzie took a seat on the bed. Richie opened the door but stopped and turned to say, "Her name is Shishuichiu and she leaves for Japan the day after tomorrow."

Fonzie nodded.

"I just thought you might want to know." He slowly closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Fonzie stepped out of his office at the garage in his coveralls. He picked up a screw driver and an adjustable wrench from the work bench. Walking over to the car parked inside the garage, he lifted the hood. "What am I doing? I can't finish this piston job in time."

Chachi walked in. "Hey Fonz."

Fonzie looked up. "Chach, how's the family life?"

"Great. Thanks for asking. Hey, where are the guys?"

"I gave them the week off."

Chachi nodded in disbelief. "A whole week, uh?"

"Yeah." Fonzie ducked back under the hood.

"Fonz, you know you got five other cars outside in the lot."

Fonzie came back up from underneath the car's hood. "I know. Letting them go seemed like the thing to do at the time."

"Fonz, I know something is bothering you. I could tell at the baptism."

"I've just got a lot of things going on inside my head right now."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No - thanks… but no."

"Fonz you know that I'm always available if you ever want to talk."

Fonz looked down at his adjustable wrench for a moment and then back at Chachi. "Thanks."

"Joanie wanted to make sure I came over to personally invite you to the going-away party for Arnold's niece tonight at Arnold's."

Fonzie nodded.

Chachi headed for the exit. "Great. I'll tell Joanie that you'll be there. Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled two bubblegum cigars from his shirt pocket and walked up to hand them to Fonzie. "I had some left over cigars. This one is blueberry and the other is cherry. I was going to give Richie one, but his flight left an hour ago."

Fonzie took the bubblegum and gave them a conservative look over as Chachi headed for the exit again.

"I'm also going to find the guys and get them back to help you with the cars."

"Hey Chachi," Fonzie called to him.

He stopped short of the exit. "Yeah Fonz."

"Thanks… not just for the cigars… but for everything."

"You're welcome Fonz."

"You're a good cousin."

Chachi gave him a smile. "Hey thanks."

"Hey, could you shut the gate there on your way out?"

"You got it." Chachi reached up at the top of the entrance. "We'll see you tonight."

Fonzie waved and Chachi rolled the paneled-steal gate down.

The Fonz put the cigars in his upper pocket and headed over to the work bench and set down his tools. He sat in the seat and buried his face in his hands. He sat there for a few moments in silence. Then he slowly lifted his head. In anger, he threw both arms across the surface of the work bench sending tools all over the place. He then kicked his chair over in a rage, sending it half way across the floor.

He took a long deep breath and slowly let it go. He went over and flipped one of his tool panels around to reveal his old poster of James Dean. "What am I doing?" he asked the poster. "How did my life get so complicated?"

There was a pounding knock at the gate. Fonzie flipped the tool panel back - displaying the tools. "That better be a wrong number," he called out as he walked over to the gate.

He lifted the gate to find Richie standing there with travel bag in hand. Richie had taken him by surprise and there was a moment of stillness.

"What are you doing here? Your flight was an hour ago."

"I told Lori Beth to take the kids home and I'd catch the next flight. Thought you'd like to get a cup of coffee."

"I got coffee here."

"Right," Richie said with a nod. It was obvious that he thought he was being rejected.

"Come on in."

"Oh," he said as if the light went on inside his head. "Right." As he stepped inside to see the mess that Fonzie made, he commented, "What happened in here?"

Fonzie snatched up the chair from the middle of the floor and set it back on its legs in front of the work bench. "I... a... was taking inventory of the tools. Have a seat. Put your bag on the work bench - I cleared a space off for you there." He ducked into the office to get the coffee.

Richie stopped short in front of the work bench and looked across the floor which was covered with tools. "I see that." He put his bag on the bench and took a seat.

Fonzie returned with two coffee cups that he set on the bench and then disappeared into the office again. He reappeared with a chair on wheels and his thermos.

Richie took one of the coffee cups and held it out as Fonzie filled it up and then filled his cup.

He took a seat next to Richie. "I'm glad you came back, Red. I really appreciate you missing your flight for me. And I want to say that I never should have said the things I did back at the house."

"That's okay Fonz."

"Friends don't do that. What I wanted to say is that I'm ssssssssss." He took a moment to recompose himself. "Richie, I am ssssssssssssoooooooo." He cleared his throat. "I had something caught in my throat. Richie, I am soooooooooo." He took a deep breath and gave it another try: "I'm sorry, Richie."

Richie gave him a nod and a smile of approval. "So." Richie took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his seat. "Are you going to arrange the tools by size or type?"

Fonzie smiled. He even laughed a little. He knew that Richie had known better. "Type," he replied.

Richie was watching Fonzie's expression out of the corner of his eye when he said, "I hear they're having a going away party for Shishuichiu. Are... a... you planning on going?"

"Nah. I've got this inventory thing going on."

"I'll help you with the inventory."

"I've got these cars to get out."

"Where are your workers?"

"I gave them the week off."

"Call them back in."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause Chachi went to get them."

Richie turned toward him. "So you are going tonight?"

"No." Fonzie stood up and walked a few steps toward the car.

Richie also stood. "Why not?"

"Richie, I can't even pronounce her name."

Richie shook his head. "Huh-huh-huh."

"Oh, not the 'huh-huh-huh's." Fonzie turned to him.

"Fonzie, remember when you dated Millison: the def girl? You learned sign language in a matter of days. You can't tell me that learning her name is going to stop you."

"Richie, she leaves tomorrow." He put his coffee down.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Richie put his cup down as well.

Fonz gave him that look.

"Okay, bad choice of words." Richie took just a moment to collect his thoughts. "Fonz, you've set the world record jumping over garbage cans on your bike, you've ridden a bull, and you've jumped a live shark. I don't know of one thing you can't do. When the going gets tough, the tough get going."

"Ash..." Fonzie stopped himself short.

"Wait - what? Ashley - where you about to say 'Ashley'?"

Fonzie looked Richie square in the eyes. "I'm afraid Cunningham."

Richie's voice dropped. "Fonz, everyone gets hurt."

"I've had enough love for Ashley for three life times. Look where it got me."

"When you first met Ashley and you were trying to convince her to go out with you, you told her, 'How will you ever know, if you don't take the chance.' Now those were your words Fonz."

"How can I feel this way about a woman I don't even know?"

"I don't know Fonz, but you're running out of time to find out."

Fonzie thought for a few moments. "That is a good saying: 'When things get tough, the tough get things'."

"No Fonz, that was..."

Fonzie cut him short, "That was a joke Cunningham."

"Oh." Richie nodded. "Good one."

There was another moment of silence before Fonzie said, "You make a great best friend."

They gave each other a hug.

"What are friends for?"

"Richie, you missed your flight for me. Having a friend like you is like having a guardian angel on my shoulder."

Richie smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

Richie nodded.

"Oh." Fonzie pulled the two cigars from his pocket and took a look at them. "Chachi wanted you to have... this blueberry cigar." He handed over the blue bubblegum cigar.

"Oh, thanks."

They unwrapped their cigars and put them in their mouths as if they were actual cigars. They stood there for a few moments looking ridiculous.

"Grab your bag," Fonzie said with the bubblegum cigar in the corner of his mouth. "I'll give you a ride to the airport."

Richie went over to the work bench to get his bag. When he got back to Fonzie, Fonz threw an arm around Richie's shoulder as they both headed out of the garage.

"Fonz, we're not going to be walking through the airport with these cigars in our mouths, are we?"

"Not a chance."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Danny had the door to the refrigerator open and was looking for something to eat when Fonzie closed the refrig.

"Danny. Convo time."

"Ah, for the love of Pete, not now."

"Yes now. Step into my office." Fonzie led the way to sit on the couch. "I've had a talk with Principal Phillips."

"That liar. He said he wouldn't say anything."

"Hey. You don't talk about Roger that way and you promised him that you'd keep your nose clean. One broken promise leads to another. You see how that goes?"

"Whatever."

"I don't even want to talk about the gambling." Fonzie tapped his index finger from one hand to the fingers on his other hand as he made each point. "You were in a bar, them you were smoking and drinking."

"So."

Fonzie leaned toward him. "Come here."

Danny leaned in toward him.

"I hate it way people say..." He made fun of the word: "sooo!"

They both leaned back in their seats.

"First of all, smoking and drinking at your age ain't cool. You're setting the ground work for a strong addiction: liver and lung disease, and an early death."

"I don't care. It's my life."

"Well I do care. If you keep drinking and smoking you won't live as long as you should. And if I catch you smoking or drinking, it's going to be even shorter than that. On the other hand, if you don't change your attitude, you won't make it through the day."

Danny straightened up.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Danny, I used to be in a gang, but I wised up. If you surround yourself with people who constantly make bad choices or if you spend time in bad hangouts, you're setting yourself up for a fall."

Danny nodded.

"The motorcycle is off limits until you bring up your school grades. And I will drive you to school in the morning and pick you up from school in the afternoon. Now change your clothes. We're going to a party at Arnold's."

Danny went to change.

"And be on your best behavior. This is a very important night."

There was a sheet cake that read: "We'll miss you Shi" which was spelled out in blueberries. Marion read it aloud. "I didn't know you were called Shi for short."

"No-no Mrs. C," Arnold spoke up. "I ran out of blueberries. You know how many letters in Shishuichiu?"

"Oh." She turned to Shishuichiu. "Now Shishuichiu, the next time you're in town, you must come over for dinner and we can go shopping."

Shishuichiu smiled. "That would be great Mrs. Cunningham."

The place had a good crowd but no one was dancing. "Come on Arnold," Potsie called out. "We want to dance."

Arnold looked up from the jukebox. "It still broken. I wish Fonzie here. He fix it."

"Can we cut the cake now?" Sue (Ralph's youngest) asked.

Shishuichiu squatted to Sue's level. She smiled into her little face. "No. I'm sorry. We have to wait for Fonzie and Danny. Okay?"

"Okay," she responded without expression.

Ralph went over to where Chachi was sitting. "Hey Chachi, while we're waiting on the jukebox, why don't we see what we can do about putting together the old band."

"Great idea. Grab Potsie."

They met back up on the stage. Ralph took to the piano and Potsie picked up a guitar. "Wait a minute." Chachi took a hold the guitar in Potsie's hands. "We're putting the old band back together. So Potsie, you are the lead vocalist."

Potsie smiled. "Right." He handed the guitar to Chachi and then took to the microphone stand. "Let's do 'Teenager in Love'."

Ralph and Chachi agreed. Ralph began tapping the piano keys and Chachi joined right in. When Potsie started singing a crowd immediately formed on the dance floor and started dancing.

Danny entered Arnold's with Fonzie right behind him. Both were dressed in suits and ties. Everyone greeted them.

"Fonzie, I'm so glad you could make it." Shishuichiu grinned. "And who is this?"

Fonzie straightened his tie. "Fonzie, this is my son Danny."

Everyone looked Fonzie's way.

He realized his mistake. "Excuse me." He forced a smile. "Shishuichiu, I would like to introduce to you my son Danny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Danny," she said in a warm voice.

"Thanks," Danny replied.

Fonzie gave him a gentle nudge.

"I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Fonzie," Howard said, "I know you just got here, but Arnold could really use your help at the jukebox."

"Right." He turned and slightly bowed to Shishuichiu. "Shishuichiu, sumasen."

Her eyes widened. Fonzie's Japanese was a pleasant surprise. She returned the bow. "Domo arigoto goziomas, Fonzie-san."

Fonzie strolled over to the jukebox.

Shishuichiu said, "I didn't know that Fonzie spoke Japanese."

Howard replied, "Neither did we."

The band finished their first song and a hush fell over the crowd as they awaited Fonzie's magical wrap on the jukebox. Fonzie helped Arnold close the lid on the jukebox (which Arnold had take up to see if he could repair it). Fonzie gave the jukebox a wrap. Everyone oo'ed and ah'ed when the jukebox didn't kick in.

Fonzie took three steps away from the jukebox and asked the band, "You guys don't mind if we dance to the jukebox, do ya?"

"Heck no," Potsie replied. "We'd rather dance with our wives."

"Yeah," the other two agreed.

Fonzie stomped one foot on the floor and the jukebox immediately started.

Everyone applauded. They started dancing again.

Fonzie walked over to the main table as the guys stepped off stage.

"Thanks Fonzie," Arnold said. "I can always count on you."

"Hey Arnold, anything for you."

Everyone hadn't realized that since the jukebox was broken, it took one wrap to fix it and then it was ready for the stomp to start it.

"So what do you do in Japan, Shishuichiu?" Howard asked.

"I live with my parents," she replied. "The last several years I have been flying out to Los Angeles to go to college."

"That's great. What is your major?" Louisa asked.

"I've finished my schooling to become a lawyer and have just taken my board. I should be getting the results soon. If I've passed the board, it will be official."

"That's so great," Marion added. Everyone congratulated her.

She thanked everyone about the same time she noticed the kids standing around the cake. "Alright, I think it's cake time."

All the kids cheered and jumped up and down. She went over and cut the cake for everyone.

Fonzie sat down next to Joanie, Chachi and Jenny with his cake. He sat there without eating his cake.

"Fonz, what's wrong?'" Chachi asked. "You're not eating."

"She's so incredible."

"Well, it's about time you noticed," Jenny said as she flicked her hair back.

"I was talking about Shishuichiu."

"Go talk to her," Joanie demanded.

"It's not that easy. This is her going away party. I can't just take her away from it. It wouldn't be fair to her or to everyone else."

Chachi looked over at her. "It does look like everyone is waiting their turn to talk to her."

"Exactly. I mean I can't ask her to come with me to go get some more ice cream or anything like that."

"Excuse me Fonz." Chachi stood and took up Howie. "I've got to take care of Howie. I'll be right back."

"Sure."

Chachi stepped away from the table.

"I heard that she stuffs her bra," Jenny commented.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Fonzie sternly asked.

Jenny got up from her seat. "I think I'll go get some more cake." She retreated from the table.

Joanie reached out and put her hand over Fonzie's. "You should talk with her. Maybe she'd like to spend some time with you after the party."

Fonzie's face brightened with a grin. "You know you might have something there. Thanks."

"Come on." She stood up. "Dance with me."

"You got it." Fonzie stood and waited for Joanie to come from around the table before leading her out to the dance floor.

"Excuse me Fonz," Chachi said. "May I cut in?"

Fonzie turned. He hadn't noticed that Chachi had given Howie to Marion and Louisa to watch. Then he had asked Shishuichiu to dance.

When Fonzie let Chachi cut in, it left himself and Shishuichiu the only two on the dance floor that weren't paired up.

The Fonz stood there with a boyish grin. She warmly smiled back.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he held out his hand.

She curtsied to him. "Why yes." She placed her hand in his.

He noticed how well her hand fit in his as he gently pulled her closer. Her sweet perfume and soft hair against his cheek almost make his knees buckle.

He did manage to ask, "So is your last name Takahashi?"

"Yes it is," she whispered in his ear. "What about you? I heard them call you Fonzie and the Fonz. So what is your full name?"

Fonzie stepped back from her to officially introduce himself. "Arthur Fonzarelli at your service."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Fonzarelli." She extended her hand.

Fonzie took her hand and kissed it. "Ms. Takahashi, the pleasure is all mine." He held her again as they danced.

"I'm known as the Fonz. My friends call me Fonzie. You can call me ANYTHING YOU WANT," he emphasized each word as he whispered to her.

She laughed before saying, "Your friends talk highly of you."

"I guess I'm just lucky to have such good friends."

"Now, how did you start the jukebox the way you did?"

"It's a gift."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the more you get to know me, the better you'll understand."

"Oh. So tell me, what do you do for a living Fonzie?"

"I love the way you say my name." He paused for but a moment. "I own and operate a garage, I'm a dean at a high school, and I'm a silent partner with your uncle."

"Wow, when do you get a chance to sleep?"

"Sometimes I don't. I've been blessed by being able to adopt Danny. But being a single parent is very time consuming. Lately I've been thinking about cutting back on the work."

"That does seem like you've been spreading yourself thin. Which job will you let go?"

"Well, I've got a few mechanics working for me at the garage and I love that garage. I also love Arnold's. I guess I would have to step down from the high school."

"Sounds like a logical decision to me."

"On the other hand, I miss teaching auto shop at Jefferson."

Fonzie and Shishuichiu had taken a booth a few hours ago and were still talking. The cake was well over half eaten and some of the guests had gone.

"So you've studied in Los Angeles?" Fonz asked.

"That's right," she responded.

"So if you studied in Los Angeles, you've studied American law."

"Yes." She smiled. "That's right."

"So if you pass this bar, you'll be moving... to... the United States?"

She nodded. "My father has some connections in LA. I'd be moving there with my parents."

"I see." Fonzie grinned. "Your name is so beautiful. What does it mean?"

"It means 'Cynthia'."

Fonzie gave her a questionable look.

"Just kidding."

They laughed until they were in tears.

Two pieces of somewhat dried out cake remained. Everyone had gone except a few people. Danny had fallen asleep on of the booth seats about a half hour ago.

Chachi came over to the booth where Fonzie and Shishuichiu where still talking. "Excuse me. Shishuichiu, have a good flight back to Japan. It was really nice to meet you."

"Thank you. It was great to meet you too Chachi," she said.

He turned to Fonzie. "Fonz, Joanie and Howie went home with Mom and Dad C. I'm going to head over there myself."

"Sure." Fonz stood up and gave Chachi a jug. "Thanks Chachi. Hey, would you do me favor?"

"Anything."

"Take Danny home for me. He has a key. Just make sure he locks the house up before he goes to bed."

"Got it."

Danny and Chachi were the last two to leave... that is to leave Fonzie and

Shishuichiu alone in Arnold's.

"So you were saying that Danny gets to drive the motorcycle?"

"Yeah. The kid got his license last year. I insist that he wear the helmet and be careful."

"So when he has the motorcycle, how do you get around?"

"I've got the tow truck from the garage. Danny and I have been talking about getting a convertible. I'll let the kid pick out the color."

She smiled warmly. "You sound like a great father."

"Thank you." He swallowed. "You have the most incredible smile."

She blushed.

"I have to tell you... you have the most sensational beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. And when you look at me that way..."

"Stop it Fonzie... you're embarrassing me."

"There's another thing I have to tell you."

She pushed her long black hair back with one hand and leaned forward. "What is it?"

"Here it goes... When I saw you at the airport... Well, I was nervous to come here tonight. I know you don't know me very well, but that's just not my style. My best friend,

Richie, made me realize that I can't afford to pass up the opportunity to tell you this."

"Fonzie..."

"I know... I know this is a lot to unload on you and I'm sorry, but I've got only this chance before your fly out of my life for good - only this moment to let you know that when our eyes met at that airport, you turned my world upside down in the nicest of ways."

"Fonzie, I... I don't know what to say..."

"Ms. Takahashi, may I kiss you?"

She blushed from head to toe. "I'm sorry Fonzie..."

"You're married. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I'm not married."

"You're engaged. Alright, I can handle that. I respect that."

"I'm not engaged either."

"It's that long distance relationship thing, isn't it? You don't want to get involved."

She gently put her finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "Fonzie, we just met. Call me old fashion, but I don't know you that well."

Fonzie swallowed hard. "I understand."

"I'll tell you what. Uncle Arnold will be taking me to the airport tomorrow. I have to catch my flight at eleven in the morning. If you would like to meet me at the airport, I would like it if you kissed me then."

Fonzie nodded unenthusiastically. "I get it. Like friends kissing good-bye."

"No, not like friends. Like more than friends."

A huge grin crossed his face. "I realize that Arnold would like to see you off, but I would be honored to drive you to the airport."

She nodded. "I would like that very much." She looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh. Look what time it is. It's already morning. I've got to get back to Uncle Arnold's."

They both got up from their seats.

"I'll drive you."

She gave him a long jug. "Thank you Fonzie. Thank you for respecting my decision."

Fonzie looked up toward heaven and mouthed the words: 'Thank you God'. "It's my pleasure," he told her as he escorted her to the exit and turned out the lights.

Fonzie unlocked the door to his house with a song in his heart. He locked the door behind him and went in to check on Danny. Fonzie rushed back into the living room and snatched up the phone. He gave it a wrap and waited a few moments. "Joanie, the Fonz. I didn't wake you, did I…? Sorry about that. Is Danny over there? Yeah, I'll wait." He stood there for a few moments. He put the phone down and ran outside and back in. He snatched the phone back up. "Joanie… He's not there… well neither is my bike. Could you wake Chachi for me?" He waited a few moments. "Chachi, Danny is missing and so is my bike. Did Danny lock up when you dropped him off?" Fonzie started to pace the floor as far as the phone cord would allow him. "Yeah, well he's gone now. Could you get dressed? I'll be right over. We'll split up from there to cover more ground."


	8. Chapter 8

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Black smoke bellowed into the blue morning sky of Milwaukee. A newspaper / magazine stand was engulfed in flames. Howard, Chachi, and Fonzie had split up to cover more ground in search of Danny, but the fire had brought them all to this point - watching the smoke roll into the sky. There was a fire truck already on location when they had arrived and the firemen were working on the fire.

"How could his have happened?" Fonzie asked aloud. "News stands just don't burst into flames. If Danny had anything to do with this..."

"We don't know that Fonzie," Howard said. "We need to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't think Danny would do anything like this Fonz," Chachi added.

"I'm going to call Mrs. C. to see if he showed up at home." Fonzie headed for a payphone.

They had dropped Marion off at Fonzie's house earlier just in case Danny came home.

There was nothing the fire department could do to save the stand. It was a total loss. A police car arrived on the scene.

Fonzie returned. "He showed up back at the house. Thanks. I appreciate you guys getting up in the middle of the night to help me out. I will make this up to you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Howard said. "That's what family is for."

The two policemen from the squad car were headed their way. "Mr. Fonzarelli," one of them said. "What might you be doing at the scene of a fire in the middle of the city at this hour?" His voice was accusing.

"Officer McMillan," Fonzie addressed him with disgust. "Shouldn't you be behind some billboard somewhere?"

"And look at you: in a suit and tie. This is a photographic moment. What happened to your little leather security blanket, Fonzarelli?"

"If you're asking because you're interested in borrowing it, I don't think it will quite fit over that mid-section."

"Very funny," the officer said defensively.

The other officer spoke up. "Did any of you see how this got started?"

"No," Howard answered. "We saw the smoke and followed it."

The fire was now just a smoldering pile of ash.

"Alright," Officer McMillan said. "Clear out of here. Nothing more to see." As the guys turned to leave, McMillan added, "Catch you later Fonzarelli."

Howard opened the door to his house and let Marion step in first followed byChachi. Joanie was awake in the living room with Howie in his crib. "Is Danny alright?"  
Chachi gave her a kiss. "Yes. He's back home now. Everything's okay."

"Yes, why don't you two take Howie upstairs and go back to bed," Marion spoke out rather quickly.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Chachi said in a sleepy voice. He picked Howie up from the crib and the three of them went upstairs. "Goodnight."

"You mean good morning," Joanie corrected him as she followed him.

Howard headed for the stairs himself, but Marion stopped him.

"Howard, come into the kitchen. I'll cook you some cornflakes."

"Cook me some cornflakes!? Marion, I'm tired. I just want to go back to bed."

"Get in here Howard."

He knew she meant business by her tone. He followed her into the kitchen. "Jiminy Crickets Marion, what's this all about?"

"Something is terribly wrong Howard."

"Well, what is it?"

"When Danny came home this morning, I made him take a shower because he smelt of smoke."

Howard was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"I didn't think too much of it," she continued. "...until you mentioned the news stand on fire."

Howard didn't need anymore time to think. "Marion," his voice was firm. "We have to go over there right now and tell Fonzie."

"Alright Howard." Marion knew just as well as Howard what needed to be done. Howard locked the door on the way out.

Fonzie sat two plates of eggs and ham on the table next to the plate of toast and orange juice. He knew that if he were to go to bed, he would oversleep and miss Shishuichiu. So he decided to shower and make breakfast. "Danny! Get up! Breakfast!" Then he said to himself, "And boy do we have to talk over breakfast." He called out again. "Danny, get up! I'm driving you to school this morning!"

There was an aggressive knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Fonzie asked himself as he headed for the door. He opened it to find two policemen in uniform (one being McMillan).

"Arthur Fonzarelli?" McMillan asked.

"Officer McMillan, you know who I am. What? Do they make you be this formal when you're selling Girl Scout cookies?"

"Funny Fonzarelli. We are looking for Danny."

Danny walked into the living room - wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"There he is." The officers stepped into the house. One of them pulled out hand-cuffs. "Danny Fonzarelli, you are under arrest."

They started to put the cuffs on him when Fonzie snapped his fingers at the same time he said, "Cool it!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked his way.

"Time-out here. What is this all about?"

McMillan stepped forward. "We have an eye witness who saw three young boys set fire to the news stand. The witness didn't know the other two, but recognized Danny."

Fonzie sat in a chair in the kitchen. "Danny, get over here."

Danny walked over. The two officers followed on his heals.

Fonzie gave them a scolding look and the both of them took two steps back at the same exact time.

"Danny, were you part of that news stand fire this morning?"

Danny's head dropped. "Yes Dad."

The two officers took one step forward but Fonz gave then another look that caused then to step back again.

"Danny, what happened?"

"The guys wanted to sneak out. They said they wanted to do something. I didn't know what they were planning."

"Now Danny, did you help them in starting that fire?"

His head dropped again. "Yes Dad."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Fonzie's yelling caused both officers to take even two more steps back.

"A... Fonz," Officer McMillan's voice was much softer this time. "The news stand owner wants to press charges and we have to make this arrest."

"My boy is seventeen years old. I think you can give him five minutes to get dressed."

McMillan looked at his watch and then to Danny. "You've got five minutes kid."

Fonzie looked into his son's eyes. "Danny, sometimes we make mistakes. For big mistakes, there are consequences. I'm going to be by your side the whole time. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now go get dressed."

Danny went back to his bedroom. Just at that moment, Howard and Marion came running through the doorway. "Take it on the lamb Danny!" Marion yelled as they came through the doorway - before realizing that the police were already there.

"What's going on here?" Howard asked.

McMillan stepped forward. "We are about to apprehend an actual arsonist."

"Not Danny," Marion pleaded. "Lots of things smell like smoke: a bar BQ, the exhaust from a city bus, some of Howard's old cologne (though I'd never tell him that because he'd stop putting cologne on all together and I don't want that)..."

"What IS she talking about?" McMillan asked.

"Nothing officer," Howard said. "She hasn't had much sleep lately."

"There's a witness that identified Danny as one of the three who started the fire," Fonzie said.

"The witness could be wrong," Marion snapped.

"Danny admitted it," Fonzie replied.

"Danny could be wrong," she snapped again.

"Marion!" Howard exclaimed.

Danny came out of the bedroom dressed in street clothes. The police hand-cuffed him.

"McMillan, couldn't you take off the hand-cuffs this one time?" Fonzie asked. "He will not try anything funny."

"Sorry Fonzarelli. It's standard procedures." They escorted Danny out.

"Mrs. C," Fonzie called to her.

When she came over, Fonzie put his forehead on her shoulder and collapsed in anxiety.

By ten o'clock, Danny had been processed into jail and was there for ninety minutes. Marion had the police set a chair outside Danny's cell for her to sit in. She sat with him the whole time. Howard waited in the front of the police station. The police would allow Danny only one visitor at a time.

"Where's Dad? He said he'd be here for me. I've been in here for an hour and a half."

"Now Danny, your father will not rest until he gets you out of here. You know Shishuichiu will be a lawyer shortly and maybe she can defend you. Maybe Arthur is talking to her about that right this minute."

"Yeah, I don't think so. If he went to go see her, I doubt that he even remembers where I am."

"Now Danny, that's not fair. Arthur has never let you down."

The jail guard came in. "Alright Marion, that's it."

She stood. "What? Are visiting hours over?"

"Nope," he said as he moved her chair to the side. He took out the keys and unlocked the door. "Danny, you're free to go. The owner of the news stand has dropped the charges."

"Oh," Marion gasped. "Thank you officer." She hugged Danny when he walked out of the jail's gate.

"No thanks to Dad," he said underneath his breath.

When they walked to the front of the police station, Howard and Fonzie were standing there.

"Arthur," Marion sighed a sigh of relief. "There you are."

"I tracked down the news paper sand owner and talked him into dropping the charges."

"Oh Arthur," she said. "You didn't..."

"Nah, I didn't rough him up. It did cost a pretty penny to bay for his stock that burnt. I also had to offer him 75% of my profit intake from the garage - that is until Danny and I rebuild his stand. Ain't that right, Danny?"

Danny nodded.

"You see," Marion said to Danny. "I knew Arthur was doing everything he could to get you out. Now Shishuichiu won't have to defend you."

Fonzie threw his arms up. "Shishuichiu! I lost track of time." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Her flight takes of in an hour. I was supposed to drive her to the airport."  
"I'm sure Arnold drove her," Howard said.

"Go to the airport, Arthur," Marion said. "Catch her before she leaves.

"I can't. Danny has to get a shower and I have to run him over to finish the school day."

"You worry about getting to the airport," Howard said. "We'll take care of Danny and get him to school."

Fonzie gave Mr. C. a pat on the shoulder and gave Mrs. C. a kiss on the way out. "Thank you." He turned to his son. "I'll pick you up from school. We'll talk tonight. By the time I get through with you, you'll wish that you were still in jail."

"I know," Danny said softly.

Fonzie turned and ran out the exit.

Fonzie ran through the airport. He ran down to the terminal and found Arnold looking out the window at the plane docked at the terminal.

"Arnie, where is Shishuichiu?"

"Fonzie, where you been? She already on da plane."

Fonzie hurried over to the ticket agent but the agent insisted that only ticketed passengers could go past that point. Fonzie hurried back to the window to see if he could see her through a window on the plane.

"Here Fonzie. She want you to have dis." Arnold handed him a wallet size photo. It was a picture of Shishuichiu smiling. He turned it over and it read:

"Fonzie, I'm sorry to have missed you on the morning of my flight I hope you get this and everything is fine. I am worried, but I keep telling myself that you had just over slept. Our conversation did take us into the early morning hours. Our time together was short, but I'll never forget you, Shi."

"That's amazing how much she can fit on one wallet size picture," Fonzie said aloud. He turned to Arnold knowing that he was running out of precious minutes. "Arnold, did Shishuichiu say anything about me?"

"She very confused Fonzie. Not know what to think. She talk abut you all morning."

Fonzie hurried back over to the agent who was just about to close the door that lead to the plane. He hesitated for several moments. He then took off his leather jacket and gave it to the agent. "Could you see that Shishuichiu Takahashi gets this? She's on that flight."

The agent nodded.

"Shishuichiu Takahashi," Fonzie repeated. "Tell her to take care of it for me."

The agent hurried toward the plane.

Fonzie took a deep breath and let it go. He turned. Arnold was standing there with mouth wide open. He stood there motionless - not believing what he had just witnessed.

Fonzie looked at the picture again and then back at Arnold.

"Fonzie, you must really care for Shishuichiu."

"Yeah Arnold, I do."

Fonzie and Arnold stayed to watch the plane taxi away from the terminal and then take off.

Arnold put his arm around the Fonz as they headed back through the airport. "Come on Fonz, I make you a great big Arnold burger."  
"With fries?"

"Oh, with lots of fries." As they walked further into the depth of the airport, Arnold added, "Ah, cheer up Fonzie. I ask Shishuichiu to send photo of your jacket."  
Fonz stopped to give him the look.


	9. Chapter 9

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Howard opened the front door for Marion and Danny. Marion took off her light coat and put in on the coat rack next to the living room window. "Now Danny," she said. "Let's get you an afternoon snack."  
Soon after they had gone into the kitchen, the front door opened and Fonzie stepped inside next to Howard.  
"Fonzie, I think we should talk."  
"Yeah, I'm all ears."  
"Now I know..." He stopped short. "Where's your jacket?"  
"It's on its way to Japan."  
"Japan? You gave your jacket away?"  
"No. I loaned it to Shishuichiu."  
"Wow," Howard said in amazement.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
Howard stood there in amazement. "I don't remember."  
"Oh." Fonzie turned toward the kitchen.  
"Wait a minute," Howard exclaimed. "I remember now. It's about Danny."  
Fonzie stepped back into place. "You've got some advice about Danny? Great, cause I could use some."  
"Now I've talked with Danny..." He stopped short again. "You just loaned her your jacket and you don't know when you're going to get it back?"  
"Mr. C," Fonzie pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Fonz. I've talked with Danny as I drove him to school this morning. It appears that he's at a point in his life when hanging out with is father isn't all that cool."  
"Isn't that cool?" Fonzie asked hypothetically.  
"Richie went through that phase when he was about that age. Sometimes no matter how much parents try to get their kids to listen, being a rebel is much more cooler."  
"Isn't that cool to hang out with the Fonz?"

"Fonzie, there isn't going to be a quick fix with this one. The more you try to help him the more he's going to push away. Grounding him hasn't kept him out of trouble."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"Listen to him, Fonzie. Be there for him but give him some space. Show him that there's still a level of trust and respect between you two - or at least there's still hope of earning that trust back."  
Fonzie nodded. "Thanks Mr. C."  
"You're welcome."  
Fonzie clapped his hands together. "Alright Danny," he called out. "Front and center."

Danny walked into the room with two cookies in his hand. Marion followed right behind him.  
"Arthur, where is your jacket?"  
"I gave it to Shishuichiu to hold for me."  
"Wow," she emphasized. "You must really like her."  
Fonzie nodded with a smirk on his face.  
"Come on Marion," Howard said. "Let's give these guys some privacy."  
Fonzie held his hand up. "No, that's okay, Mr. C. We were just on our way out." Mr. and Mrs. C. said their good-byes and Fonzie and Danny went out the door.

* * *

It was a beautiful Milwaukee evening. Danny and Fonzie unloaded the lumber from the tow truck. When they finished, Fonzie took two bottles of soda pop from the cab of the truck. They both took a seat on the stack of lumber. Fonzie opened the bottles with his bottle opener he kept in his pocket. He handed Danny one of the bottles. "Danny, there are many paths to take in life."  
"Is there?" the boy snapped back in a sarcastic tone.  
"Yes, there is. But you're going completely off-road."  
Danny didn't respond. He just took a drink of his soda.  
"Ya know, I hung out with the wrong crowd once, but I straightened out and got away from that life style."  
"Not this lecture again." Danny stood up and walked a few paces away.  
Fonzie stood and walked over to him. "Danny. I'm trying real hard to connect with you." He took a deep breath. "Ya know, we weren't like this before you started hanging out with those friends of yours."  
"They're my friends, Dad."  
"Those guys are not your friends. The moment the heat is on, your so called 'friends' will turn their backs on you. Real friends stick their necks on the line for you."  
"You can't pick who my friends are."  
"Danny, I'm not just asking you to do this as your father, I'm also asking you to do this as your friend. It wasn't too long ago that I was your friend as well as your father."  
"It's not cool to hang out with my father anymore."  
"Heeeeey." Fonzie's tone was not an upset one. It was more of a 'come on, what are you talking about' tone. "Danny, you're seventeen now. I'm not trying to pick your... WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S NOT COOL'?" His tone had changed.  
Danny didn't say anything. He just kept looking away.  
"If I had an old man to hang with, I would have taken every minute I could with him. You take for granted of what you have today and it's all gone tomorrow. Oh, and you want cool? I'll show you cool. I told you that you couldn't use the bike, but you rode off on it last night when you burnt that man's life down, didn't you? Well, if you want to disrespect me like that, so be it... Well, I've got both sets of keys, so that mistake won't happen again. Dig it? You've directly disobeyed me and for that, you're grounded for two weeks."  
"What?!" Danny spun around to face him.  
"Oh, now I've got your attention. And you're grounded another six weeks for burning down this news stand."  
Danny ran his fingers through his hair in anger.  
Fonzie folded his arms and took a deep breath. "If you bring up your grades, I'll cut some time off that. If you agree to stop smoking and drinking, I'll cut more time off. I'll even cut some time off depending on how well you work on helping me rebuild this stand. What do you say?"  
Danny raged in anger. "I can't wait to be able to move out on my own in another year. I don't need to prove anything to you. And I'll tell you something else Fonzarelli, you can take this news stand and sit on it." Danny started to walk away but stopped short.  
Fonzie started shaking with anger.  
Danny walked back and aggressively shoved the soda bottle into Fonzie's hand. "You can't tell me who my friends are. You're not my father!" Danny walked off.  
Fonzie shook with more anger than he could control. He threw both bottles down to the sidewalk. They exploded on impact. Yet Fonzie said nothing. There were no words to express the way he was feeling. His world was caving in all around him.

* * *

Seven empty malt glasses sat in front of Fonzie on the table at Arnold's. He was in his boots, blue jeans, a black shirt and a bathrobe. His hair was only half combed, but he was cleanly shaven. It had been only days since Shishuichiu left Milwaukee.  
Arnold came running out of the kitchen with a letter in hand. "Fonzie! Good news! Good news!"  
Fonzie jumped up from his chair. "Is that a letter from Shishuichiu?"  
"No-no."  
"Oh." Fonzie slowly sat back down.  
"It's for Shishuichiu."  
"I've heard of misdirected letters before, but didn't they miss her country?"  
"No Fonzie. Dis is da results from her attorney board." He ran over to the pay phone, picked up the receiver and immediately started to get the change out of his pocket.  
"HOLD IT!" Fonzie yelled as he stood and pointed at Arnold.  
Arnold's change flew into the air and showered the floor of the restaurant. Arnold was so startled; he tried to hand up the phone and got tangled with the cord around his neck. He quickly untangled himself.  
Fonzie held up his index finger to specify that he needed one moment. He casually walked into his office. Approximately 7 seconds later, Fonzie returned without the robe and with his hair perfectly combed. He leaned against the wall next to the phone and gave Arnold the "thumbs up". When Arnold picked the receiver back up, Fonzie gave a quick breath to the bottom of his fist and gave the phone a wrap.  
"Oh, thanks Fonzie." Arnold waited a few seconds before rattling off Japanese.  
"English Arnie, English," Fonzie pleaded. "She understands English."

"Sorry," he told Fonzie. He then spoke back into the phone. "So, you want me to open it for you?... okay." Arnold opened the envelope and began reading to himself... and reading... and reading.  
"Arnold," Fonzie snapped. "What does it say?"  
"Don't know - No have glasses on."  
Fonzie snatched the letter from him and took a few moments to read through all of the litigation. "We are pleased to announce that you have successfully passed you California Attorney at Law board."  
Arnold announced over the phone, "You passed." He listened. "Ok-ok." He handed the phone over. "She wants to talk to you."  
Fonzie gladly accepted the receiver. "Shhhiiiiii, am I proud of you. You did it." He listened for a moment. "Yeah, well I just knew you had passed long before the letter arrived." Fonzie listened and then laughed. He turned to Arnold. "She asked if I've been thinking about her." He then told her, "Do the flowers need the rain? Do the little frogs love to sit on those little lily pads?" He turned to Arnold. "She's laughing." He spoke back into the phone. "I've got one more question for you. When cows laugh, does milk come out of their noses?"  
"Ba-ha-ha-ha-ha," Arnold laughed. He headed back toward the kitchen when Fonzie leaned back against the wall.  
"Of course I missed you. Are you kidding?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Fonzie sat at the table in Arnolds close to closing. He was looking over the final draft of the blue prints he had drawn up for the news stand. Taking a sip of the Espresso that he had made for himself, he looked up to notice that it was later than he had expected. He took his last long drink of Espresso and put his cup up on the counter. He then returned to the table to told u the blue prints.

The payphone rang. Fonzie walked over and snatched the receiver up. "Shi, you are the song in my heart… How did I know it was you?" he repeated her question. "Cause the phone rings a little sweeter when it's you…Shi baby, you know the sound of your voice makes my heart melt, but I'm running out of daylight here. I need to get working on that news stand. I'll call you tonight… Alright… I can't wait… I'll work fast…" He slowly hung up then took a slow deep breath and released it.

Fonzie was marking his lumber for the cutting into the size of boards he would need. He hand jack hammered sections out of the sidewalk and had cement ready to be mixed.

The sun was setting when two figures approached him. It was Chachi and Potsie. "Hey Fonzie," Chachi said. "Where's Danny? Wasn't he supposed to help you?"

"I thought so." Fonzie opened a sack of cement and poured some into a large empty barrel he had.

"I'm flying back to LA tomorrow to work on finishing up my tour out there."

Fonzie set down the cement to give him a nod.

"I just wanted to let you know before I left."

Fonzie smiled. "Thanks Chach. Knock 'em dead."

Potsie and Chachi rolled up their sleeves. "We've got some time to help you out," Potsie announced.

"Hey, thanks guys." Fonzie nodded.

Potsie took one of the water coolers that Fonzie had to the side and started pouring the water into the cement powder while Fonzie took an electric saw to the beams to prepare to secure them in with the cement.

"After we get these posts set, I'll treat you guys to pizza, drinks, and a game of pool."

"I wish I could Fonz, but I have an early flight to LA," Chachi said.

"I can't stay either. I've got to get back to the family," Potsie explained.

"That's cool," Fonzie said. "The fact that you guys came out and helped is greatly appreciated."

Potsie and Chachi had gone. Fonzie was left in the light of the street lamps. The pool hall across the street closed hours ago. Fonzie took some more water he had in the coolers and wet the fresh cement. "Don't you know you gotta keep the newly poured cement wet," he said aloud. "The longer you keep it wet, the stronger it will be when it dries."  
Fonzie's eyes started to get heavy. He sat down on the bench. "Prime location for a news stand," he thought aloud. "Someone can buy a paper and read it right here on this bench." He stretched out on it. He blinked once and then twice.  
The next thing Fonzie knew, he opened his eyes to find that he had fallen asleep and awoke in the middle of the night on the street bench. He was cold - shivering. His teeth were even chattering.  
In the haze of the night lighting, a figure approached. The person was casually walking his way.  
Somehow, Fonzie couldn't muster the energy to sit up as the stranger approached.  
Stepping into the light and stooping down to him, was Shishuichiu. She was wearing his jacket. She hugged him. "Did you miss me?"  
"You know I did," Fonzie managed to say with chattering teeth.  
She caressed his face with both hands. "Fonzie, you're so cold."  
"I'll be okay now that you're here."  
"You're not going to die on me, are you," she joked.  
Fonzie smiled. "Not a chance."  
She rubbed his arms to warm him. "I don't want to be away from you any more. But my family - we're moving to LA."  
"LA is sounding better and better. Red and his family are out there... Maybe I'll move out there too. California can use a little more cool. Come to think of it, Danny could use a new environment - new friends."  
"Fonzie, that would be great!"  
"Do you think I could see a lot of you if I moved out there?"  
"As much as you'd like." She smiled with tears in her eyes. She took a hold of him by the shirt.  
Fonzie swallowed hard. "I love you."  
Howard pulled him up into a sitting position. "Fonzie, I love you too."  
Fonzie looked around with half open eyes.  
"We've got to get you home," Howard said. "You'll catch your death of cold out here."  
"Wh...where is Shishuichiu?"  
"I assume she's still in Japan. Fonzie, you're as cold as ice."  
"She was just here."  
"Fonzie, you've must have been dreaming. Let's get you to the car." Howard

helped him to his feet and out of the light that shown on the bench, the pile of lumber, and the four beams that stood out of the cement. 

Fonzie sat on the Cunningham's couch wrapped in a blanket, clutching a cup of hot coco, and his feet were in a small tub of hot water.  
Howard was standing beside him giving him that father/son lecture. "Fonzie, you can't be working all hours of the night like that. You'll catch your death of cold."  
Marion hurried out of the kitchen with another pot of hot water to add to the tub at Fonzie's feet. "Arthur, we were worried sick about you."  
Danny came from the kitchen with a bag of little marsh-mellows to put in his dad's cup.  
"Hey, thanks buddy," Fonzie said with sincerity. He then asked, "How'd you guys know I was still out there?"  
"Shishuichiu called your house when you hadn't called her back," Howard said. "It was Danny who called us."  
Fonz turned to Danny. "I can't thank you enough tonight, can I? I guess this means I can't ground you anymore."  
Danny said softly, "Dad... I'm real sorry for all those things I said to you."  
Fonzie reached out and pulled Danny into a hug. "I love you son." Fonzie's voice was all choked up. "And I love you guys, too. You're good family."  
Howard put a hand on Fonzie's shoulder and Marion kissed him on the forehead.  
When Danny stood back up, he said, "I guess we've got to get you well again. We've got a new stand to build."  
"That's right." Fonzie then realized something. "I'd better call Shishuichiu to let her know that I'm okay."  
"That's all taken care of," Marion said. "I took the liberty of calling her while you were in the shower. Now you just sit there and keep warm. You can call her tomorrow."

* * *

In the morning, Fonzie found himself on the Cunningham's couch. Marion brought him flap-jacks, eggs and orange juice to the table. "How are you feeling Arthur?"  
"Much better. Thank you." He sat up. "Mrs. C. I don't have time for breakfast. I've got to take Danny to school."  
"Howard has already left to take him."  
"Oh. Well like I always say, 'when they made him, they ate the mole'."  
"Now come and have breakfast with me Arthur."  
Fonzie went over to the table and sat down with Marion.  
"You see how things are working out? Danny loves you and everything is working out. You are a wonderful father Arthur."  
Fonzie took a drink of his orange juice. "I don't know, Mrs. C. When I told Danny

that I didn't want him hanging around with those friends of his, I felt far from 'Father of the Year'."  
"You are a great father. You can only do so much. You can only guide him and love him and then hope for the best."  
"Mrs. C, I have something that I'd like to talk to you about."  
"Well, what is it Arthur? You know we're always here for you."  
"Last night in the cold, I had a dream that Shishuichiu was back. She was moving to LA. In the dream, I was ready to move to LA with Danny so I could be with her. I don't know how Danny would take that."  
Marion started nervously looking around and she started fidgeting with her hair. "You and Danny would leave Milwaukee?"  
Fonzie realized what he had just done. "Oh, Mrs. C don't worry. It's just talk. I was just thinking out loud. I mean, it was just a dream."  
"Excuse me Arthur." She stood up. "I seem to have something in my

eye." She hurried into the kitchen as she started to cry.  
Fonzie looked up and held his hands up as if to say to himself, "Way to go Fonz. You did it again."

* * *

That evening, Danny and Fonzie were hammering in the final nails to the frame of the news stand. "I don't know Danny," Fonzie said as he stepped back to admire their work. "I think you're a pretty good carpenter. What do you think?"  
Danny stepped back to take a look. "I think we're doing alright. It'll look a little better with the siding, shelves, and a counter though."  
"You're right about that. Hey Danny, can we have a small convo here."  
"What's on your mind Dad?"  
"How is school going?"  
"Okay." There was a moment of silence. "While we're beating around the bush, would it be too much to ask to have you call me Dan? I mean, I am 17 now."  
"No, that's not too much to ask." He took a moment to collect himself. "Dan, what do you think about pulling up stakes and moving somewhere else?"  
"Los Angeles possibly? It is where Shishuichiu is moving to, isn't it?" There was slight sarcasm in his voice.  
"Los Angeles, now there's an idea."  
Dan gave him that look.  
"Alright, I really like this girl, Dan. Is that so bad?"  
Dan handed him his hammer. "What about my life, Dad?" He turned and walked away. "I'm going for a walk." He left Fonzie standing there with both hammers. 


	11. Chapter 11

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Fonzie strolled into Arnold's. "Hey Arnold!"

Arnold came running from the kitchen. "Oh Fonzie, you here."

"Yeah, you said it was an emergency."

"It's da grill Fonz. It doesn't work."

"It doesn't work?"

"No - no heat - no cooking - no profit," he said with enthusiasm.

"Alright, don't get your chop sticks bent all out of shape. I'll take care of it. I've never seen you so excited about the grill before." Fonzie disappeared into the kitchen.

Fonzie back stepped out of the kitchen with Shishuichiu walking toward him - backing him out. She was in tight blue jeans, a pull-over shirt, and his leather jacket.

He stopped in the middle of the floor.

"I believe I owe you something," she said and then slowly leaned in to press her lips against his.

Fonzie melted away into nothing.

Slowly, she pulled away.

Fonzie's voice was quivering, "Am I dreaming?"

She shook her head.

"Arnie," Fonzie called to him without taking his eyes off of her. "Front and center."

"Yeah Fonz?"

"Do you see Shishuichiu standing here?"

"Sure."

"Hit me."

"What?!"

"I need to make sure that this isn't a dream. You see..."

Arnold slapped him across the face so quickly and without warning.

A moment after being struck, Fonz turned his head in a pain relieving twitch.

"Is that good, Fonz?"

"Thanks Arnie, that will do."

Shishuichiu caressed his cheek and then gave it a gentle kiss. She then took off his jacket. "I love your jacket, but it looks better on you." She helped him put it on.

Fonzie stood there with arms out for several moments. It never felt so good to be wearing his jacket. Yes, the Fonz was back! There was only one missing element to feeling even better. He slowly moved in to give her a warm hug.

"Girl, I have missed you."

"I have missed you, too."

He pulled away. "Excuse me. There's another thing I need to do." He kissed her tenderly... slowly. This time, she was the one melting.

"Now that is worth waiting for," she said.

"Arnie," he called out.

"Yeah Fonz?" he said with a grin from ear to ear.

"As you can see... your grill is fixed."

"Thanks Fonzie."

Fonzie led Shi out of Arnold's with his arm around her slender waist.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know... and I don't care."

* * *

He gave her a ride on his motorcycle up to Inspiration Point. He put the bike up on its kick-stand and sat in front of a large tree with his back against it. Shi leaned back on him with her head on his shoulder. They sat there for hours taking in the sights and talking. She was in town for a week. Fonzie told her that that was a coincidence. When she asked why, he said that he had a lot of vacation time coming to him. He told her that if she had a lot of free time this week, he would take the week off to show her the sights of Milwaukee. She said she would be delighted.

* * *

That night, Arnold's closed early. Fonzie took Shi there for dinner. She was beside herself when she sat at a candle lit table with white table cloth. Fonzie wore his best sports jacket and tie. An extremely well dressed stranger came from the kitchen and handed them a wine list. Shi picked out a wine and the gentleman slipped back into the kitchen. When he returned, he had an ice bucket with the bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He uncorked and poured a taste for Fonzie. He swirled it in his glass to let the wine breathe and then sipped it. He nodded to the gentleman. He poured the wine and then took two hand written menus from his vest and handed them to the couple. Fonzie ordered the New York strip steak with baked potato with asparagus tips based in a cheese and wine sauce. Shi ordered the baked chicken breast sautéed in a mushroom sauce. It came with a side of brussel sprouts sautéed in a lemon butter sauce. He left them to have their meals prepared.

Shi discretely leaned forward. "Fonzie, what is doing on?"

He grinned. "I wanted a comfortable atmosphere and a very special meal. How can you get a more comfortable atmosphere than Arnold's? I have two chefs from two of the finer restaurants in Milwaukee in the kitchen, Bruce is our waiter (he's also from a fine restaurant), and here comes Kio."

A violinist slowly walked out of the kitchen playing a wonderful melody.

She grinned. "I can't believe you did this." She was wearing a black evening gown with spaghetti straps, which looked sensational on her tall frame.

"You do look incredible tonight," he complimented her.

"And you, Mr. Fonzarelli, sure know how to treat a lady."

He smiled and gave her a wink.

* * *

The next day, Fonzie brought Shi over to see the garage. He showed here the work space and introduced her to his mechanics. He even showed her his favorite poster: James Dean in its secret compartment.

* * *

That evening, Fonzie, Dan, and Shi were invited over to the Cunningham's for dinner. They ate steaks as they talked and laughed. After dinner, everyone settled in the living room and watched Ed Sullivan and laughed some more.

* * *

The next day, Fonzie paid a visit to the high school he was dean of. He put his two weeks notice in and then went over and applied to get his old job back as the auto shop teacher at Jefferson High.

* * *

That very same day, Chachi returned from his tour and he and Joanie double dated with Fonzie and Shi. They went to the zoo. The next night, Fonzie and Shi babysat Howie so that Joanie and Chachi could go out by themselves.

* * *

Fonzie had Shi over his house several times to cook for her. One evening, he had Potsie and his family over to get to know Shi better.

* * *

The circus was in town. Fonzie and Shi went with Arnold and Momo. Fonzie bought cotton candy and they fed it to each other. Soon, Fonzie was carrying around a big brown bear. Shi had won it for him. Well, Fonzie threw the first two darts into the ring and he had Shi throw the winning dart. Just the same, he was giving her all the credit for winning it.

* * *

There is a saying in life: "All good things must come to an end". It's not a good saying, because no one likes to hear it. But just the same, it is a saying. It had come to the

time for Shi's last night in Milwaukee. Shi and Fonzie had agreed to spend it in Arnold's. It was a quiet evening. Fonzie sat at his favorite table. The same nice white table cloth was over the table, fine China was placed and dinner was about to be served my candle light. Shi came from the kitchen with a casserole dish. She looked cute in her chef's hat and apron. Placing the dish down, she served Fonzie a good sized portion. Fonzie tried it and smiled. "This is great."  
She sat close to him and put her hand on his. A tear swept across her cheek. "I don't want to leave tomorrow."  
"Hey, let's make this last night another night to remember. No tears."  
"What I would give to spend another evening on your couch with a bowl of buttered popcorn while watching Shriek Theater."  
He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I know. This has been my best vacation ever and I didn't step foot outside Milwaukee."  
She handed him an envelope.  
"What's this... a good-bye card?"  
"No." She laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "Don't make me laugh. I'm sad."  
"Isn't that what laughter is for? Now what is this?"  
"If I were to practice law in Milwaukee, I would have to take a state board."  
"Sure." He perked up.  
"Would you mind very much if I took the board here and tried to stay in Milwaukee?"  
"I would love for you to stay in Milwaukee."  
"Well, you're holding the results to the board I took a week ago to practice here."  
Fonzie turned it over. "It's not opened."  
"No. You are holding my future... as well as my heart."


	12. Chapter 12

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Fonzie, Chachi, Howard, Potsie, and Ralph were in the pool hall. As Chachi lined up the next shot, Fonzie said,

"This is great guys, but you don't need to cheer me up."

"We're just a bunch of guys out having a good time," Howard said.

"And it's just coincidence that Shi was scheduled to fly out earlier this morning?" Fonzie asked.

"Sure," Howard said.

"Nothing but a coincidence," Chachi replied.

"What? She's flying out today?" Ralph asked not so innocently.

"Well, all the same, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do." Fonzie picked up his Root Beer. "A toast."

Everyone picked up their Root Beers.

Roger came through the front door. "Hey. Thanks guys. What a warm welcome." He took off his jacket and draped it over a chair.

"You're late," Fonzie said.

"Give me a break. My flight just landed. Aunt Marion said that I have missed quite a bit during my absence."

"Get a Root Beer, Roger," Howard said. "Fonzie was just about to make a toast."

"How admirable." He went over to the counter where the pool hall clerk drafted him a tall Root Beer in a frosted mug.

Again Fonzie raised his glass. "To my friends. May we always be together and for the times that we can not be...

we will be together in spirit."

"Here-here!" Everyone drank.

"Oh," Fonzie said. "And another toast."

Everyone again lifted their glasses.

"Here's to hoping you can all make my wedding in two weeks."

"What?!" Everyone crowed around.

"When did this happen?"

Fonzie could not hold back his smile. "Last night. I wanted to tell everyone right away, but we had to tell Danny and Arnold and I called Richie to tell him."

"Fonzie," Roger spoke up. "I don't mean to shadow your day in the sun, but isn't this a bit impetuous?"

Fonzie turned to him. "Rog, how can it be impetuous? She doesn't even have a dog."

"No Fonz. Impetuous: impulsive, sudden, hasty..."

"I knew that." Fonzie looked around uncomfortably. "No, this is not impetuous. I have surely dated enough girls to know when I have struck love and we're talking a MOUNTAIN of love."

Roger continued, "Forgive me for being so crass, but who is the lucky lady?"

"Shishuichiu Takahashi, Arnold's niece. She was at the party you couldn't stay for."

"Then let me not stand in the way of true love," Roger announced. "Another toast." When everyone raised their glasses, he said, "The Stoics define love as the endeavor to form a friendship inspired by beauty."

"Thank you," Fonzie said. "I think."

Everyone laughed.

"It's a quote from Cicero," Roger stated.

"How did you pop the big question?" Potsie asked.

"Well, Shi cooked this great meal for me at Arnold's. She handed me this envelope and told me that she had taken the Milwaukee state board and that I was holding the results."

"Yeah, go on," Howard eagerly waited.

"My hands were trembling. I couldn't open the envelope. Then this warm feeling came over me and I knew that I was looking into the eyes of the other half of me. I got down on one knee. I kissed her hand and I told her that I had fallen hard for her."

"And then you asked her?" Chachi asked.

"I looked into those beautiful deep brown eyes and I said, 'I know that you can see inside my heart. And my heart is clearly telling me that we should be together.' Then I said, 'Shi, will you marry me?'" His huge grin returned.

"She said she'd love to be my wife."

Everyone was eager to congratulate him.

"Wait a minute," Ralph interrupted. "Did she pass the board?"

Fonzie said, "We didn't open the envelope."

"What?" Everyone started to protest.

"It was obviously not that important at the time. Later, we decided to open it in front of everybody. We'll have a party or something. But first we have to tell everyone else about the good news - Mrs. C. and Joanie. We've also got to drive up to Chicago and tell Al and Aunt Louisa."

"Good for you," Howard added.

Everyone congratulated him again.

"All the soda pop is on me," Fonzie added.

They thanked him.

"So did Shi fly out or is she still here?" Howard asked.

"She's still here. She is staying to help plan the wedding. She's having her folks fly out." Fonzie then asked, "Mr. C, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Fonz." He set his mug of root beer down.

They walked away from everyone. "Listen," Fonzie said. "We told Danny (he likes to be called Dan now) the same night that I popped the question. Richie will always be me best friend, but I asked Danny to be my best man. I told Richie this over the phone. He seemed cool with it over the phone. Do you think…?"

Howard interrupted him. "I'm sure Richie will be fine with that. He's a father

himself. He understands."

"Hey, thanks Mr. C. That means a lot to me." They returned to the others. "Ralph, Potsie… would you guys be ushers at my wedding?"

"Sure," they answered with enthusiasm.

"Richie is going to be a groomsman. Chachi will you be a groomsman beside him?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "When are you going to tell the others?"

"Let's all go pick up Shi and we'll go tell the ladies together. What do you say?" Fonzie said looking among his friends.

Everyone agreed.

Ralph lifted list mug. "To the Fonz!"

Everyone toasted and drank. They all put their mugs down and headed for the door.

* * *

Over at the Cunningham's, Fonzie and Shi came through the door followed by all of the guys. When Marion had Joanie called down from the upstairs, Fonzie and Shi made their announcement.

Marion screamed out in excitement and threw that cheerleader's arm up. She then hugged them both.

Joanie asked if she could see the engagement ring.

Shi held out her hand to show them her diamond engagement ring. "We picked it out together this morning," she proudly said.

Everyone gave congratulation hugs again.

Fonzie announced, "We're driving to Chicago tonight to tell Al and Aunt Louisa."

"We'll have to have a big party for you tomorrow night," Marion announced.

"There's more news," Chachi said. "Tell them about the envelope."

"That's right," Fonzie went on. "Shi has applied to practice law right here in Milwaukee."

Marion screamed and threw up her arm again.

"We have the results of her Milwaukee board, but we're going to open it at the party tomorrow night."

Marion's voice dropped. "Oh that's a crock." She realized what she had just said. "Oh, I'm sorry Arthur and Shishuichiu. I just long to have you both right here in Milwaukee. You both want to open it in front of all of your loved ones, I know."

Fonzie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The party was at Arnold's. Everyone was there including Al and Louisa. The place was well decorated with a big banner over the entrance which read, "Congratulations Fonz and Shi."

Arnold was running around making sure everyone had something to eat and drink.

Fonzie was in a white dress shirt, a black bow tie, dress pants, and his leather jacket.

Shi excused herself to go to the ladies room. She wasn't feeling well.

"Is she okay?" Chachi asked.

"She's just not feeling well."

Chachi nodded.

"How could anything be wrong? We're celebrating here."

"Right Fonz."

When Shi came back from the ladies room, Fonzie wrapped on the jukebox and they slow danced. After the dance, Fonzie kissed her on the cheek and led her over to the counter. He took a hold of her by the hips and helped her sit up on the counter. He then turned to everyone. "Can I have everyone's attention? Shi and I have decided to let fate decide where we will be living. The answer is inside this envelope. If she passed the board to practice law here in Milwaukee, we stay. If not, we move to Los Angeles." Fonzie smiled. "I wish Richie could have been here for this." He looked up into Shi's face. She was crying. Fonzie could tell that they were not hears of joy. "Shi, what's wrong?"

"My parents are flying in tomorrow."

"That's good news. right? They're coming to celebrate with us?"

She shook her head. "My parents forbid me to marry you."


	13. Chapter 13

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Fonzie aggressively hammered the news stand counter in place.

Danny stopped him. "Dad, you're going to break it."

"Can you believe that Shi's parents insist on her marrying someone who's Japanese?"

"This isn't the end of the line, Dad. You're just going to have to show them who you really are."

"That's not going to be easy. I mean, they don't even speak English."

"Shishuichiu will translate for you."

"They might not think they are my words if she translates. Hey, maybe I should get Arnold, huh?" He looked over to Danny who shrugged his shoulders.

"That could work," Danny finally replied.

"Hey, could you finish nailing that back panel on? I'm going to take Shi to meet Grandma Nussbaum before she has to pick up her parents at the airport."

"Sure Dad."

"Thanks Dan." Fonzie put down his hammer and took a few steps back. He stopped to admire the work. "Hey Dan."

Danny looked up. "Yeah?"

"You do good work. I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

Fonzie and Shi walked hand and hand through the cemetery. In their free hands, they both carried a bouquet of flowers. When they got to the tombstone, Fonzie laid his flowers before it.

"Hey Grandma Nussbaum, how are you doing today?" his voice was soft. "I just wanted to introduce my fiancée to you. This is Shishuichiu: Arnold's niece."

Shi placed her flowers next to his. "Hello Mrs. Nussbaum."

"Yeah, we're getting married in just under two weeks. Mrs. C insisted that we get married at their house which is great. You know they are family to me. Shi is going to pick up her parents at the airport today. Her parents are a little upset that I'm not Japanese. I've been accused of a lot of things in my life, but this is the first time I've ever been accused of not being Japanese." He chuckled. "Grandma, I thought you could use a laugh."

Shi cuddled Fonzie's arm that she had a hold of. "We're going to convince my father and we will get married, Mrs. Nussbaum."

"Arnold thought it would be best if he and Shi picked them up at the airport. That way Arnold can talk with them face to face." He then took a moment to straighten the

flowers that didn't need to be straightened. He was a little choked up when he said, "Grandma… you know that I love you so much and wish you were here… so… a… consider this your invitation to our wedding… the Saturday after next."

"Thank you Mrs. Nussbaum for raising such a great guy."

"Until the next time I can come see you Grandma… I love you."

Fonzie and Shi turned and he put his arm around her waist as they quietly started their way out of the cemetery.

* * *

Fonzie entered the Cunningham's house in his sports coat and tie.

"Howard," Marion said. "Doesn't Arthur look nice in his tie and jacket?"

"He sure does," he replied. "Are you nervous, Fonzie?"

"Nervous? Nah, I am beyond nervous."

"Just be yourself," Howard said. "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Where will her parents be staying?" Marion asked.

Fonzie turned to her. "I don't know. I can't believe I didn't think of that. With all of the excitement, I didn't even consider it. Shi's been staying with Arnold, but he doesn't have room for all three of them."

"Why don't you and Danny stay with us? Shi and her parents could stay at your place," Marion suggested.

Fonzie gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Mrs. C, you are the silver lining in every storm."

"Thank you Arthur. If you'd like, you can take your old apartment over the garage and Danny can stay in Richie's room."

"I would love that," he said enthusiastically.

There was a knock at the door. Joanie came running down stairs. "They're here."

Fonzie put one hand on his hip and then took it back off just as quick. "What should I do? Maybe I look overanxious if I stand right by the door."

"Right there is fine, Fonzie," Howard assured him.

"Right. I want to be able to look him in the eyes and welcome him to America."

Marion opened the door.

Shi stepped in with a warm greeting. A Japanese man in a wheel chair rolled himself in almost knocking Shi down as he did so. Fonzie was a little taken in by this after his eye to eye comment. A Japanese woman then came in followed by Arnold. "Hello everybody!" Arnold said.

Fonzie stepped up to the man in the wheel chair. He extended his hand. "Mr. Takahashi, my name is Arthur Fonzarelli. It's an extreme pleasure to meet you and I am crazy for your daughter."

The man reached out, took Fonzie's hand and then spat on it. The spit was so quick and so light that it couldn't be seen. Fonzie pulled his hand back, more shocked than upset.

Shi called to her father in Japanese and scolded him.

"That an old Japanese custom," Arnold offered an explanation. "That mean he like you."

Shi's mother shook her head. "No, it not."

Fonzie turned to Mr. and Mrs. C. "I don't think this is going to be that easy."

* * *

Fonzie had his leather jacket on the wooden coat rack by the door in his old apartment above the Cunningham's garage. He was in his white T-shirt and blue jeans. It was like being home again - really being home. He had just hung the fourteenth 8x10 picture frame on his wall. He stepped back to admire them. They were all of Shi. As a matter of fact, they were all the same picture.

He pulled the James Dean poster out of the box he brought over. He opened the closet door and hung Jimmie where he had hung for many years. He leaned his back against the closet to look at the poster. "Looks like we're back in our old space, my friend. In-laws, uh? Much more fun than being poked with a sharp stick." He swung a gentle punch as if to lightly hit James Dean's chin.

There was a knock at the door. Fonzie closed the closet door and plopped himself into the couch. "Yeah, Fonzie's free."

Howard opened the door and he and Marion stepped in. "Arthur, are you all moved in? Marion asked.

"Nearly. Hey, and thanks so much for letting me crash in my old pad." He stood up. "You guys want a soda pop?"

"No thanks, Fonz," Howard answered.

"I'll have one," Marion spoke up.

Fonzie reached into the mini-refridge and took out two bottles of root beer. He popped the tops and handed one to Marion. "Let me tell you. It really feels great being here."

"We love having you home Arthur," Marion smiled before she took a shlug of soda.

"Fonzie," Howard said. "We're sorry for what happened down stairs earlier today."

"No need to apologize Mr. C. This is merely a technicality. The Fonz will prevail. Besides, what's the worse that could happen? I can deal with difficult in-laws."

Howard turned. Fonzie could tell Howard was looking for the words. "Wait a minute." Fonzie put down his soda. "What is it? What are you not telling me? Is there something I should know?"

"Fonzie, it's not that simple. Now, I spoke with Arnold. The Japanese are very family oriented. Most Japanese people will not leave their families behind. Not even for their spouses."

"So you're telling me that if Shi's parents don't approve of this marriage then there isn't going to be a marriage?"

"I'm not trying to lay down any laws Fonzie. Shi has studied extensively in the

United States so she has experienced a lot of our cultures. But just keep in mind that she has cultures too and this may be affecting her more than you can imagine."

Fonzie let himself fall back into the couch. His voice was softer. "I see."

Marion set her soda bottle on the coffee table beside Fonzie. "Arthur, don't give up. You are one of the most wonderful people I know. If your love is true, two hearts will find a way."

"Thanks Mrs. C."

She looked up and saw Fonzie's wall of pictures of Shi. "Oh, nice pictures."

"Thank you."

"We love you Arthur." She kissed his cheek and then got up to go. She picked up her soda.

"Her parents are coming over for dinner tomorrow night," Howard said. "We will help you in every way that we can."

Mr. and Mrs. C. left to give him some time to himself.

Fonzie sat there - thinking of reprisals. He leaned back on the couch and took one of Shi's pictures from the wall. He looked at it for a moment - admiring it. He then pressed the picture to his chest. "Oh, Shishuichiu."


	14. Chapter 14

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

There was a knock at the door of the apartment above the Cunningham's garage. Fonzie stood up and turned to put Shi's picture back up on the wall. He walked over and opened the door to find Shi standing there. She rushed into his arms.

He could feel her shivering. "Come on over here," he told her.

They sat at the table.

"Hey baby, don't worry. That was just round one. Okay, it didn't go so good. Round two is tomorrow night and I'm still standing."

Her eyes started to tear. "It's my father. He and my mother are leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Okay - so I've got to get a KO in the second round." He hugged her. "Piece of cake."

"My father wants me to leave with them."

Fonzie pulled away from her and stood up to take a few steps into his kitchen. He then turned back to her. "If it does come down to that, what will you do?"

"I… I will stay with you."

"Shi, truly understand I will do everything in my power to turn your father around. But let's face facts. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. But I don't want to look across the table from you in thirty years from now and wonder where your smile has gone."

"My father cannot run my life."

"Shi, I can see the pain in your eyes."

"Fonzie, I love you." She stood as he went over and hugged her.

"I still have a chance. His approval is now the most important thing in my life. We're going to do this."

She kissed him. "Fonzie, I'm scared. My father is very stubborn. If it comes down to a shouting match, it will just make him more angry. I've been there before and it's not a nice place to be."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll think of something. I'd better get you back to the house before your parents get even more upset at me."

"My parents wouldn't stay in your house. They are staying at Uncle Arnold's."

They wouldn't even stay at Fonzie's house. "I've got my work cut out for me, don't I?"

* * *

Fonzie woke up with the morning sun coming through the kitchen window and Shi who had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. They had been cuddling on the couch trying to come up with some type of approach to the father situation. That was the

last thing they remembered before they drifted off to sleep right there on the couch.

He gave her a little nudge. "Shi, let's get you back to the house. If your father finds out you've spend the night, I won't have a chance to win him over at tonight's dinner."

Shi sat up and pulled her hair away from her face. "Oh my gosh, what time is it?"

"Time for me to get you the heck out of here," he replied as he jumped to his feet and gabbed his boots that were under the coffee table.

* * *

Fonzie, Chachi, Potsie and Ralph stood in the tuxedo shop. Fonzie was in the middle of being measured for his tux.

"So did you get her back to your house without her folks finding out?"

"Yeah, no problem. But everything is riding on this dinner tonight." He stopped down after they finished his measurements.

Ralph stepped up to be measured. "I read somewhere that the exchanging of gifts is a really big thing in Japan."

"Yeah, that's right", Chachi confirmed.

"Great," Fonz said. "But what do I get him?"

"How about slippers?" Potsie suggested.

Fonzie turned to him with clenched teeth. "The man is crippled Potsie. What would he do with slippers?"

"Wait a minute, Fonzie," Chachi said. "That's not a bad idea. He may be crippled, but he still wears shoes. House slippers are also very popular in Japan, aren't they?"

Ralph nodded. "That's right."

Fonzie turned to Potsie. "Pots, I apologize. I've underestimated you."

"Thanks Fonz."

"Alright, house slippers it is. I've got to call Shi to get his shoe size."

* * *

Marion had set the table for six. "Where is Danny?"

"I don't know," Howard replied. "I saw him earlier this morning."

"Now is Shishuichiu coming?"

"No, Fonzie said this is something he has to do himself."

"What about Arnold? Isn't he going to translate?"

"Shi told Fonzie that her mother will translate."

"Chachi and Joanie have gone out for dinner with Howie. Well, we'll just leave this extra plate out just incase Danny shows up. Where is Fonzie? He should be here by now. Howard, run up there and get Fonzie. The Takahasi's will be here any minute."

"Marion, I've climbed those stairs twice in the last half hour. Now, he'll be here."

There was the door bell. It startled Mr. and Mrs. C.

Howard answered the door. There stood Arnold with his brother and sister-in-law. "We here," Arnold announced.

"Arnold, will you be joining us tonight?" Marion asked.

"No, but thanks Mrs. C. No - Arnold has a hot date with Momo. I'm taking the Mrs. out to dinner. I don't know why she won't let me cook for her." He laughed, "Bah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

Howard invited them in. Arnold excused himself, but Howard stopped him at the door and whispered to him. "Arnold, any advise on getting on your brother's good side?"

"Oh, Mr. C. My bother not have a good side. Right side - left side - topside - bottom side - sunny side up - he would punch out Santa Clause if he came to his house."

"Well, thanks anyway, Arnold."

"Oh, dare is one ting."

Howard leaned in. "What's that?"

"Don't take food away from him when he's eating. He bites. Bah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." He left and closed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry," Marion said to their guests. "I didn't catch your names the other day."

Mr. Takahashi made a farting noise with his mouth.

Marion replied, "Oh, isn't that nice?"

Mrs. Takahashi said, "My husband's first name - Kazuhiko and my first - Takako."

"Pleased to see you both again. I'm Marion and my husband's name is Howard."

She bowed to Marion. Marion bowed back. She bowed to Howard. Howard bowed back. Howard bowed again. She bowed. Howard bowed. "Help me Marion," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Marion said, "Let me check on dinner." She went into the kitchen.

Howard straightened. "So Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, do you prefer to be called by your first names?"

She spoke to her husband in Japanese. He spoke back. She told Howard, "You can call me Takako. My husband don't care. He no speak Engrish."

"I see. Well, Marion has prepared a wonderful American meal." He called out, "What's for dinner, Marion?"

"We're having Chinese," she called back.

"I see. Well, Fonzie will be down shortly, He really is an outstanding gentleman. He's great with his son. Did you know that he is probably the only single person who was allowed to adopt here in Milwaukee?"

Takako spoke to her husband and he spoke back. "My husband want to know where is Fonzlee son."

"You know, I think he had some errands to run."

She told her husband.

He replied with another farting noise with his mouth.

"Oh, that IS nice," Howard responded. "Fonzlee… a… Fonzie is also a hard worker. He is currently holding down three jobs."

She translated.

The man made no reply.

Fonzie came through the front door with a gift. "I am so sorry I'm late. He removed his shoes at eh door and left them there.

Howard watched him carefully.

"Old Japanese custom," Fonzie offered him an explanation. He turned and bowed deeply to Mr. Takahashi. "Mr. Takahashi, it is my great honor to offer you this gift." Fonzie gave it to him.

Mrs. Takahashi translated.

He opened the box. They were leather house slippers.

"They are soft leather," Fonzie said. "I've spent the last six hours working the leather to soften it up and then I hand-stitched them myself."

Mr. Takahashi slowly stroked the slippers with his hand. He knew fine craftsman work when he saw it.

Marion came in with the main dish. "Foods on."

Everyone took a seat at the table. Mr. Takahashi wheeled up to the table. He then said something.

Mrs. Takahashi said, "My husband say 'Is dat only jacket?'"

"My only jacket?" Fonzie said. He was again in his sports jacket and tie. "No. This is my best jacket which I purposely wore in your honor."

She translated. He replied.

"What did he say?" Fonzie asked.

"He say da food smell funny."

"Well…" Howard tried to soften the blow. "Wait 'til you taste it. He'll love it. Marion's a great cook."

"Mr. Takahashi," Fonzie went right in for the kill. "About Shishuichiu, I love your daughter more than anyone I've loved before. And let me tell you that she thinks so highly of you. She loves me and we make each other very happy. But we need your blessing or we will never be truly happy. I just want you to know, I will never stop loving your daughter."

She translated, but he made no reply. He just started eating like a horse that was starving for two days.

"Mr. Takahashi, I will do anything for your blessing."

Again no reply.

"Do you want me to beg?"

Again no reply.

"I will beg. I have never begged anyone before in my life, but if that's what it takes… I love Shishuichiu too much not to beg."

Mr. Takahashi turned and spit his food on the floor. He took a drink of water and spit that on the floor as well.

Fonzie jumped to his feet in anger. "Listen old man, if you are testing my patience, you have just crossed the line. You can take your best shot at me - I can take it. And don't you EVER think about spitting on ANYONE EVER AGAIN. AND NO ONE

DISRESPECTS MY FAMILY IN THEIR OWN HOME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT WHILE I'M ALIVE!" He pointed to the door. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Mr. Takahashi threw the house slippers across the room then spun his wheel chair toward the door. Mrs. Takahashi hurried to open the door for him. He stopped his wheel chair, spun around, said something, and then turned and went out the door.

"My husband say he will not walk…" She realized what she was saying and corrected herself. "…wheel Shishuichiu down the isle for wedding." She then bowed to Marion and Howard. "Tank you for dinner." She turned and hurried out the door.

Marion hurried over to the door. She didn't know what to say. "Drive safely!" She closed the door. "Oh Arthur, I am so sorry."

Fonzie grabbed the edge of the table to brace himself. His anger was causing his whole body to shake.

Marion hurried over to hug and comfort him.

"My life just went out that door."

"We'll think of something, Fonzie," Howard said. "The first thing you have to do is calm down - think rationally."

Marion threw her hands up. "Oh look at this carpet. Let me clean this up."

"No Mrs. C. I'll do it," Fonz said through clenched teeth. "If there are any stains that need aggressively scrubbing out, that's just what I need right now."

Fonzie had been scrubbing the rug for a good ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. Howard answered it as Fonzie stood up.

Officer McMillan stepped through the doorway. "Fonzarelli, I was told I could find you here."

"Officer McMillan," Fonzie said. "This is not a good time, to say the least. Could you come back later?"

"It's about your son."

"Okay McMillan." Fonzie put his scrub brush down. "What did he do this time?"

McMillan tried to clear the frog in his throat. His voice dropped, "Fonzie, there's been an accident."

Fonzie waited in silence. It was as if the last time he exhaled, his lungs and heart collapsed.

"As far as we know, there were no other vehicles involved. Your motorcycle was found along Dead Man's Ridge at Inspiration Point. The bike is a total loss. We can't find Danny. When was the last time you saw Danny?"

Fonzie couldn't move - couldn't respond.

"Mr. Fonzarelli, do you understand what I am telling you? Your son is missing."

Fonzie tried to compose himself, but he couldn't. He gestured toward the sky. "DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He aggressively ran out the door. McMillan, Howard, and Marion followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Richie Cunningham ran through the Los Angeles Airport holding his youngest. Lori Beth and Richie Jr. were not far behind. As they hurried for their plane, Richie could hear what his father had said as if he was still on the phone with him. It was going over and over inside his head.

"Richie, there's been an accident. Fonzie's motorcycle was wrecked pretty bad and Danny is no where to be found. The bike was found on Inspiration Point in an area called Dead Man's Ridge."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"It's been about an hour since the police report. Fonzie is a nervous wreck. The sun will be setting soon and Fonzie's still out there combing the mountainside on foot."

"Dad, I'm coming out there."

* * *

By the time Marion picked them up at the Milwaukee Airport, the news was all over the car radio. "Danny Fonzarelli has been announced as missing over six hours ago. Search teams have combed the mountainside where the badly damaged motorcycle was found. This motorbike is believed to be driven by Danny at the time of the wreckage. Police and firemen are getting ready to call off the search for the night after finding no evidence of the motorcycle rider. The paths are just far too dangerous at night. Countless volunteers had aided in this search and this is by far the biggest man-hunt within the past twelve years of Milwaukee history. The sun has long gone down and it is pitched dark out here. There are distant lights up on the mountain from the flashlights used by the searchers. I can not imagine what is going through the mind of Danny's father: Arthur Fonzarelli, but he absolutely refuses to give up hope. He has not come off this mountain to rest or to even get food or water. Friends of Mr. Fonzarelli have provided him with food, water, and a flashlight. They have joined in with the search, but like I said, it is really dark out here. Two men had to be helped off the mountain. One was treated for exhaustion and the other for a broken wrist from a bad fall. The road on this portion of Inspiration Point is much too narrow and the terrain is just too extreme for any type of vehicle. The motorcycle should never have… Wait a moment… Here's a live update… The police have just made an announcement. They are now ordering that this section of the mountain is closed to everyone until sunrise. There is no way for the police to contact anyone that is currently up on the ridge, but they are not letting anyone else up. Apparently, it is just too dark. Police are expecting more casualties as the searchers come off the ridge. We can only hope and pray that Danny is found and everyone can make it back down off this mountain safely…"

Richie turned off the radio. "Mom, we need to stop at the store for a few things."

"Richard Cunningham, you are not going up that mountain tonight."

"Mom, what would Fonzie do if I was up there searching for Richie Jr.?"

"The police aren't letting anybody up there."

"No one is going to stop me from going up that mountain. No one."

* * *

The police at the edge of Dead Man's Ridge insisted that Richie not go up. Richie back tracked a good fifty yards and walked off into the woods. He made his way through the trees and around the police blockade. Once he was up a ways, he took to the path again. He headed up with a flashlight in hand and a pack on his back.

Richie paced himself up the mountain, leaving the police guarding the entrance of Dead Man's Ridge. They would be there all night. If they wouldn't help in the search at night, at least they would be there if Danny made his way down the mountain. The lamp posts that the police had set up at the base of the mountain were distant glowing specks over Richie's shoulder. There was no moon out this night and soon Richie was relying completely on his trusty, bran new flashlight. He started calling out into the dead of night. Sometimes things that wouldn't be all that scary are very much intensified when you actually have to face it head on. There is nothing like screaming as loud as you can into the pitch black of night in the middle of nowhere. It will make your skin crawl and your hair stand on end. If you don't believe it, try it some dark night in a wide open place that you normally wouldn't be. A side of a dark highway with on open field and very little traffic after 11 PM will do. Maybe with an old house without any lights on in the distance. What creatures could have heard his screams? His voice booming out into emptiness. What if he was to wake a bear? Don't wolves hunt at night? He shined the flashlight on his watch. It was going on midnight: the bewitching hour. It was going to be one long night for this redhead unless, by some miracle, he found Fonzie and Danny. He called out again. He called both of their names. There was not a sound. No owls - no crickets - nothing. The only thing he could hear was the wind soaring through the trees - not all around him - just far up ahead of him where the night seemed even more black. It was as if some nightmare was calling out to him.

Richie had no idea where the motorcycle was found. He did know Dead Man's Ridge, but mostly by reputation. He followed the rough path with his flashlight. Calling out again, he waived the light as a beacon. There was no reply in the night. He tightly held his jacket closed. The cold chilled his bones. If someone lay unconscious on this mountain tonight in this cold…No. Richie pushed the idea from his head as he moved on.

He made it around the bend and over three more sizable hills. At each bend and each hill, he told himself that Fonzie just had to be on the other side… but he never was. Richie never felt more alone than to walk the mountain in the thick, black night.

He checked his watch again. It was just past two. He had been out here for more than two hours without contact from anyone.

Richie was shaking with a chill. There was one steep grade that went up forever.

Fifty steps. Every fifty steps, he would call out both Fonzie and Danny's names. His toes were stone cold and numb, his muscles were soar, and his joints ached. "Fonzie, please call out and tell me that you found Danny," he said aloud. "That way, we can spend the next two hours walking off this ridge."

The next hour seemed much longer than the other two hours. He kept going, calling out every fifty steps. There was a rustling in the brush off to the right. Richie swung his flashlight around but couldn't see anything. He finally managed to call out nervously, but there was no response. The rustling was somewhat aggressive. It surely wasn't the wind or anything human. He managed to call out again. This time he heard what sounded like a large log snapping in two. Humans definitely don't make noises like that. He hurried himself along as fast as he could go while carefully placing his footing. He came up over another hill. Here he could not hear the rustling any longer. He took a moment to collect himself. Had he brought matches, he surely would have started a fire right at this very spot. What he would do for some hot chocolate right now. No, what he would do for some hot chocolate while at his parents house right now. Mom would have brought him a blanket to wrap around his legs. Lori Beth would make certain to keep his hot chocolate cup filled. It was good to smile, even if it was for just a moment. He pressed on. He had to find his friends.

To the left there was a double railed wooden gate. It marked the edge of the ridge and acted as a safety barrier for anyone crazy enough to drive along this path.

Up ahead, the gate disappeared…abruptly. Richie hurried over and used his flashlight to take a closer look. The gate had been broken with great force. Something had gone through this gate and over the side of the ridge. Danny couldn't have taken the bike over that. That's just too crazy. Richie looked over the edge, ever so carefully. There was nothing but black emptiness. He called to Fonzie and then Danny. The wind whistled, but there was no answer from his friends. "Come on Richie," he told himself. "Hold it together. Danny couldn't have gone over the edge". Richie used his flashlight to look down the path one way and then turned to look the other way. He let out a sigh of relief. He realized what this spot was. Dooley had taken his hotrod down this path many years ago. Dooley bailed out just before his hotrod went over the edge. How long ago that was.

He sat down in the dirt. He would rest here for a moment. Not too long. It would be much too hard to get started again. His knees were shaking. Was it the cold or his strong hunger that made them shake so? He just had to eat something. He took off his back pack and opened it to retrieve a candy bar. As he sat there eating it, he thought of the stories of bears breaking into automobiles when there was a candy bar left somewhere in the car. He ate the candy bar so quickly that he almost didn't have time to taste it.

Dooley's roadster must have still been down there at the bottom of the ridge. He must have counted his lucky stars to be alive after that.

Richie closed his back pack. It was time to continue his search. He called out to Fonzie and Danny again. The stillness of the night seemed to absorb his yells.

His legs were stiffening; he discovered when he tried to get up. They wobbled

and buckled to where he almost fell back down. When he reached down to get his back

pack, he realized he still had the flashlight clenched in his hand. As he put on the back pack, the light started to dim. He struck the flashlight into the palm of his free hand. The light was bright again, but only for a moment. He removed his back pack again and with the very dim light that he had, he located his spare batteries from the back pack. He pulled them out then switched the flashlight off. One may never know what they may need to reuse incase of a crisis. Batteries tend to regenerate themselves to a small extent when they have been used for a long period of time then set aside. In complete darkness, he opened the battery package. His hands were shaking so from the cold, one of the two batteries fell. He heard it roll to the edge of the cliff and then there was silence. It must have gone over the edge. He wasn't about to move toward the edge to try and find it in the dark. He had one last set of batteries. He put the other new battery in the back pack and fumbled around in search of the other package. When he found them, he carefully opened them and put them into the flashlight. With the flashlight back on, he turned the light over to the edge of the cliff. Yes, the battery had gone over. He checked his watch. It was three thirty. His batteries should last for about three to three and a half hours. He would be okay. The sun should be coming up in about two hours. If he didn't find Fonzie or Danny by then, the mountain would be covered with more searchers.

Again he walked into the depth of the night. Around the next bend, the wind was whistling in every direction and aggressively attacking Richard. Every fifty steps, he loyally called out again. Though the wind kept his voice form carrying, he still called out at every mark.

He fought the wind for the next hour. It was then that he found himself at the highest peak of Inspiration Point. He had covered all of Dead Man's Ridge. Did that mean that Fonzie had left the mountain without anyone knowing? Maybe he and Danny were home sleeping in warm beds. Richie somehow knew that they were still out here. No one had passed him on the way out. Richie shrugged as a cold chill went up his spine. "Fonzie!… Danny!…" He felt so alone. As if he was being swallowed up by the mountain, the darkness, and the wind.


	16. Chapter 16

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

The morning sun had come up and was showing through the bedroom window. Marion burst into the room and woke Howard. She shoved a sandwich in one of his hands and a cup of coffee in the other. "Howard, Richie didn't come home last night and I'm worried. I've called Roger, Jenny, Potsie and Ralph and they'll be here in five minutes. Take your breakfast on the run."

Howard took a bite out of his sandwich and rolled out of bed. "Are Chachi and Al up?"

"Yes. They've already showered and they're helping with the sandwiches. Arnold closed the restaurant and he's on his way as well. Joanie is packing the nap sacks with emergency gear."

By the time Howard had showered and dressed, he came down stairs to find that everyone was in the living room and ready to go. Al had a map out that covered all of Inspiration Point and was designating areas for the search. Louisa was serving coffee and Marion was holding Howie. Lori Beth and Joanie were dressed for a hike and had their back packs on.

"Does someone have my back pack?" Howard asked.

"Daddy, I have it," Joanie answered.

"Did anyone hear from Fonzie, Richie or Danny?" he asked.

"No," everyone answered.

Chachi opened the front door as everybody started to move out. Al grabbed the map. "Come on Howard, I'll fill you in on the way. You're my search partner."

Everyone left leaving the children, Louisa and Marion. Marion helped Louisa get Richie Jr. and Beth ready to go over Fonzie's house. Louisa then loaded them into the car and headed out. Marion and Howie would stay at the Cunningham house. They wanted both houses covered in case any one called or showed up.

Marion had asked Louisa to call in every hour to check in.

* * *

Richie kept his feet moving. It was about all he could do to keep awake. He doubled back and was covering the same ground that he had covered last night. At least he had been doing so for the last two hours. It seemed during daylight hours, he would have made better timing, but that was not the case. Fatigue had set in and every step seemed like a chore. He knew it was a matter of time before he found Fonzie or Danny or the search parties would find him. He called out into the morning air. The wind was deafly silent. He stumbled over his own feet but was able to catch himself before he fell.

Another fifty steps, he called out again without enthusiasm as he was coming up to the broken rail where Dooley's sportster had gone over.

"Richie," the distant call returned.

He stopped in his tracks. His heart began to race. "Fonzie!"

"Richie," Fonzie's voice grew stronger.

He cautiously moved to the cliff and peered over it. "Fonz!"

"Richie!"

"Are you down there?"

"No, I'm right here." Fonzie walked up behind him.

Richie spun around - half startled. He gave Fonzie a quick hug. "It's good to see that you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where are the search parties?"

"I haven't seen them yet."

"You haven't…?" Fonzie then realized what Richie had been through. "You've been out here all night."

"That's right."

Fonzie gave him another hug. "Thanks Red."

There was a moment of silence before Richie said, "I've been up and down this mountain the whole night. How did you get passed me?"

"I've been up and down and all around this mountain. I went off the path on several searches. The last time I did that, my batteries in my flashlight gave up on me. I had no choice but to camp out until the sun came out."

"Any sign of Danny?"

Fonzie shook his head. "The police took me to the sight where they found my motorcycle. There were a few pieces of it still there, but no signs of blood, footprints… nothing."

Richie's voice dropped. "We'll find him, Fonz."

Fonzie nodded. He was exhausted. "I know." He then gave Richie a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, you don't have any food in that back pack, do you?"

Richie slipped it off. "I sure do."

"Great 'cause I'm starved. Yesterday I fought a bear off just to get his fish."

Richie handed him some food and a drink from his supplies.

"Thanks Red. Hey, I was about to check out this other location that's off the beaten path. Shall we eat on the way?"

Richie took out some food for himself and closed up the back pack. "Lead the way."

They walked along the trail for a good twenty minutes before they cut off the trail.

* * *

Everyone met at the entrance to Dead Man's Ridge. When they had gotten there, they were told by a policeman that the morning's first official police search party had started out ten minutes ago. Howard got everyone's attention. "Al designated all the areas for the teams we have here. Check your watches. In four hours, we all meet at Bear Pass to check in."

Everyone agreed. Howard gave the word and they stormed up the mountain side. There were teams of two: Howard and Al, Arnold and Lori Beth, Ralph and Potsie, Jenny and Roger, and Joanie and Chachi. Each team had a back pack of supplies.

* * *

As he followed Fonzie along, Richie asked, "Have you left Inspiration Point since you found out about the motorcycle?"

"As a matter of fact, I did take about an hour break last night before sunset. I went to pay a visit to Danny's 'so called friends'."

"How did that go?"

"They denied being with Danny or even seeing him that day. But I could see it in their eyes that they were lying."

"What did you do?"

"I told them that I was spending a lot of hours on this mountain and that it was plenty of time to decide what I was going to do to them, if I found out that they were lying to me."

"Would they be the kind of friends to leave a friend out here?"

"At this point, I'm not giving them the benefit of the doubt for anything."

* * *

"Let me know if I'm going too fast," Chachi said as he led the way.

Joanie was right behind him. "I'm doing just fine, Chachi," she said offensively.

He stopped to face her. "I'm sorry Joanie. I didn't mean anything by that. I'm just so aggravated. Fonzie has always had time to help everybody. I wished I could do more. I mean, I know that we're doing what we can, but I still feel helpless."

"I know Chach, so do I. I can't even imagine what Fonzie is going through. If we lost Howie up here, I would be losing my mind."

"Don't even think that."

"Isn't it crazy that we've come to Inspiration Point for so many years and now we're desperately searching the back side of it?"

"It sure is ironic."

They came up to a stream where a log had fallen a crossed it. Chachi helped his wife cross it. "Joanie, it's times like this that makes a person count his blessings. I just want you to know that I love you very much and that I hope you never forget that… not even for just a moment."

She gave him a kiss and a hug. "I love you, too."

* * *

"I'm sorry Pots. I thought I saw a bear," Ralph explained.

"You threw me into the bushes."

"I'm sure it was a bear."

"A bear! It was a raccoon!"

"It was a really big one though."

They moved on. "It's too bad that we can't shoot off a flair, if we were to find them."

"There are too many trees to be shooting off flairs," Potsie said. "It's a fire hazard."

"I know. I knew that," he assured him. "Pots, gimme another candy bar."

"You've already eaten one and we've just started hiking. Didn't you get a sandwich from Al this morning?"

"Yeah and I accidentally ate the napkin too. Ah Pots, I can't help it. When I get really nervous, I have to keep my stomach from turning."

Potsie took another candy bar from the back pack and handed it to Ralph. "Try not to eat the wrapper."

* * *

Richie and Fonzie approached another drop-off.

"Why this place, Fonz?"

"Because I'm running out of places to check." He peered over the cliff. "Richie, I think I see something." He called out his son's name.

Richie moved closer to the edge to take a look.

The soil crumbled beneath Fonzie's feet. "Cunningham!" There was nothing for Fonzie to hang onto. He was going over the edge. The weight of his body carried forward into nothing but blue sky.

There was sudden resistance of his jacket. Richie had grabbed the collar of it.

"Hang on Cunningham," Fonzie pleaded.

But what was keeping Richie from tumbling over, too? He had managed to take a hold of a tree branch with his free hand. "I've got you Fonzie!" The tree was their very life-line.

There was a crackling sound.

"Cunningham?" Fonzie questioned the sound.

Richie glanced back at the tree. It was a tree without leaves and aged to the color of dead gray. "Bad news, Fonz!" The branch crackled some more in an aggressive threat. The wood whined and crackled as the wood weakened, loosening the branch from the trunk. The branch gave way just then. Time had stopped as if the two of them and the branch were suspended in mid air. For a moment or two the only thing that seemed to be moving was Richie's thundering heart rate. Where the branch went was unknown. It flung out of Richie's grasp. Fonzie and Richie toppled over the edge.

A soft gentle wind brushed the mountain side and that was all that could be heard.


	17. Chapter 17

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Bear Pass was a wide clearing which was very green and plush. There was a hawk's nest high upon the tree top just north of the clearing. The mother hawk was patiently sitting on her two eggs.

Ralph and Potsie made it to the clearing first, but they didn't have long to wait before they were joined by the others.

Everyone collaborated: No sign of Danny, Richie, or Fonzie.

"Now wait just a minute," Howard got everyone's attention. "This just can't be happening. People just don't vanish. Did anybody see anything… that may have been a clue?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"A foot print? A piece of paper?"

Again, no replies.

"Richie was a scout. He must have left a clue." Howard was loosing his composure.

Al put his arm around him. "Now let's keep level heads. There could be many logical explanations for this. Maybe they're on a different part of the mountain. They could even be back home right now. All we have to do is come up with another approach. Howard and I will go down and talk with the police to see if they have any new information. The rest of you break up into three groups and head off the path away from the ridge."

Ralph cried out a little scared chuckle.

Roger jumped in, "We'll find them Uncle Howard."

Al looked at his watch. "It's going on 12:30. We meet back here in three hours. Be extra safe while off the path."

Everyone agreed.

Howard and Al started back down in the direction of the base of the mountain.

Joanie started crying. Chachi held her. "Everything's going to be okay," he told her.

"I hate to see Dad like that."

"I know. He's just scared. We're all scared. But we need to be strong now. If the guys aren't off this mountain, they may need us. We have to be strong."

Joanie nodded as she wiped the tears from her face.

Lori Beth joined their team and Arnold joined up with Ralph and Potsie. Roger and Jenny's team remained the same.

Roger spoke up, "Alright everyone. We will find Fonzie, Richie and Danny. They're counting on us and we won't let them down. Our loyalty will strengthen our endurance. Now let's get out there and bring our friends home."

Everyone cheered.

"Joanie, Chachi, and Lori Beth," Roger continued. "You guys go to the south. Arnold, Potsie and Ralph, you guys search to the north. Jenny and I will search to the east."

With that, the parties went their separate ways.

* * *

Howard stopped walking and bent over to rest his hands on his knees. His shoulders started to shrug over and over as he broke down and cried. Tears ran down his face.

Al placed a hand on his shoulder, "Howard, if there's anyone who can survive this mountain, it's those kids. Everything is going to be alright, we both know this deep inside."

"It wasn't long ago," Howard said, "when I found Fonzie on the bench next to the news stand he was building. He nearly froze to death that night. I don't care to imagine what they went through last night in the freezing cold."

"We'll find them," Al said in a solid tone. "Being in the restaurant business, I've gotten to know a lot of kids, and they don't make 'em any tougher that Richie and Fonzie when it come to determination."

Howard nodded.

"Besides, the police may be looking for us right now to let us know that the boys are safely home."

Howard took a deep breath to collect himself. He gave Al a pat on the shoulder and the both of them started back down the mountain again.

* * *

Chachi, Joanie, and Lori Beth were making their way through the thick brush off of the path. Traveling was slow and they wouldn't be able to cover as much ground as they had hoped for. They kept calling out, but there was no reply. It had been an hour since they separated from Arnold's team. The three of them had not spoken to each other since then. They just kept calling out to Danny, Richie, and Fonzie. There wasn't much to say at a time like this. They all shared the same drive to fine the boys, but saved their energy to direct it into doing just that. The alarm on Chachi's watch went off. "Okay, let's start circling to the right," he announced.

* * *

Howard and Al had reached the base of the ridge where they reported to the police. Officer Hitchens appeared to be the one in charge at the time. "No, I'm sorry. We didn't receive any information about any of the three." He pulled out a note pad. "You'll be free to use our police radio to have our dispatch call your house, but I'll need to ask you just a few questions. So you say that two others are now missing. That was

Richie and Fonzie?"

"Yes," Howard answered. "Richard Cunningham."

"I'm going to need Richard's description. (We know the Fonz). We're also going to need all the names of the people you know that are on the mountain as well as their descriptions."

Howard started to answer the questions, but Al jumped in. "I can answer all of those questions officer, would it be alright if Howard uses the radio while I do?"

Hitchens nodded. "Go ahead."

Howard quickly walked over to the other officers by the patrol car.

By the time Al had given the officer the names and descriptions he was asking for, Howard had returned. Howard shook his head. "No such luck from either house."

"We'd better head back to meet with the kids," Al said.

"I'm going to radio this in," Officer Hitchens said.

"Sure," Al replied.

"I'll need you to wait here. We may be shutting the unofficial search parties down."

"Why would you do that?" Howard asked without patience.

"Sergeant Brinks is concerned about unofficial search parties getting injured or lost. Now that we're going to be searching for three people instead of one, he won't be in a good mood."

"Officer," Al spoke up. "Just because we haven't come across the other two boys, it doesn't mean that they're missing necessarily."

"That's right," Howard rebounded. "Besides, we're supposed to check back in with the other search groups in less than two hours at Bear Pass."

The officer held up a hand to silence them. "I understand your concerns, but I don't make the decisions. Another big drawback we have is that there is no reception through the thickness of the trees on the ridge. We have no radio contact with our own search parties. Let me radio Sergeant Brinks back at the office and see what he wants to do."

What seemed like forever and a day, Al and Howard waited. The officer returned. "Sorry, I can't let you up."

"We have family on that mountain," Howard exploded.

Officer Hitchens held his hand up again. "Sergeant Brinks made it perfectly clear that no one goes past this point unescorted."

"Could we have an escort?" Al asked. "We do have to meet with the other parties."

"We're short-handed as is."

Another officer walked up behind Hitchens. "Sir, do you want me to escort them?"

Hitchens stopped for a moment to think. He looked into Al and Howard's eyes. He turned back to the officer. "No, you stay here." He handed him a hand radio. "I'll escort them."

* * *

"Pots, you're not yelling loud enough," Ralph said. "It's RICHIE! FONZIE! DANNY! Not Richie! Fonzie! Danny!"

"Excuse me," Potsie said sarcastically.

"You guys stop arguing," Arnold said. "You should be searching."

"See what you did, Potsie," Ralph accused. "You've upset Arnold."

"Oh yeah?"

"Vvvvvvvert!" Arnold made the sound with his mouth. "You driving Arnold crazy." Just then, Arnold went down.

Ralph and Potsie hurried over to him. He had twisted his ankle. Ralph took a look. "It doesn't look broken, but looks like your time on this mountain has just ended."

Arnold tried to get up, but the pain was too intense.

"Let's rest for a few moments," Potsie suggested. "Then we'll help you."

Ralph untied Arnold's shoe and pulled the laces loose. "It's starting to swell a little bit."

They opened the back pack and got out snacks. Ralph loosely wrapped Arnold's ankle with a cloth bandage. They ate and rested, yet they knew that they would soon have to head back to get to Bear Pass in time to meet up with the others.

There was a rustling in the brush just off to the east of them. All three of them froze in motion. Then Ralph giggled his cry of fear.

The sounds became louder and closer. "Let's get out of here!" Potsie yelled. He and Ralph quickly helped Arnold up and headed away from the sounds.

"Hold it," a voice sounded from behind them.

They turned to see four officers in uniform accompanied with Shishuichiu. "Uncle Arnold." She ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I tink so."

"Shishuichiu, I thought you went back to Japan," Ralph said.

"I couldn't leave without knowing that Danny's okay. Where is Fonzie?"

Arnold looked at Potsie, Potsie turned to Ralph and Ralph turned to Arnold. How were they to tell her? "We not see him yet," Arnold replied.

She could sense that something was not right. "Uncle, what is wrong?"

Arnold nodded, "Shishuichiu, nobody see Fonzie or Richie since yesterday."

Shi went silent. She couldn't believe it. She didn't make a sound but tears streamed down her cheeks.

Arnold slowly wrapped his arms around her and she cried.


	18. Chapter 18

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Richie opened his eyes and all around him was blurred. Then he felt his aching joints. His head throbbed in pain and although his vision was still out of focus, he could make out the red color of blood on his hand after toughing his forehead. His mouth was dry and his limbs were full of pain and bruises. He shook his head as if something had a hold of it. His vision was slowly coming back. He could make out a dark figure laying a few feet away. With his sight fully restored by the time he reached Fonzie, he carefully turned him over.

Fonz lay motionless.

Richie reached for the back pack. He took if off to find it empty. He looked around. They were perched on a narrow ledge with a fairly steep grade toward its edge. At an upward glance, he found most of the back pack's contents along the side of the cliff all up the side where they had fallen and tumbled down a good twenty to twenty five yards.

Fonzie coughed and then gasped for air.

"Fonzie." Richie helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

When Fonzie opened his eyes, he found himself inches from the edge that meant certain death had he gone over. "Wowe!" He tried to scurry away from the edge and felt a burning sensation in his leg. He called out in pain. It was the old injury from jumping the 14 garbage cans on his motorcycle.

Richie helped pull him back away from the edge.

Fonzie took a deep breath. "You okay, Red?"

"Yeah, I think so." He rotated one of his arms to try to relieve himself from the pain in his shoulder. "I've seen better days though."

Fonzie saw the blood on Richie's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? That can't be good."

"I'm as well as to be expected."

"We've got to get you out of here to have that looked at."

"There's only one thing stopping us." Richie motioned toward the drop they took.

"Okay Cunningham, what is Plan B?"

"Well," Richie said as he propped himself up against the side of the cliff. "Plan A was to climb out of here and that's not going to happen. There is nothing to really grab onto to climb out. Plan B would be to use something that would help us climb out of here. The only thing we have is this empty back pack. We can't climb down any further. Fonzie, we're stuck here until someone finds us."

"Wowe."

"Wowe is right."

"Red, we're pretty far off the beaten path. They may not find us for quite some time."

"All of our supplies that didn't fall even further than we did, are clinging to the cliff side that we can't reach. Fonz?" Richie pleaded to his friend for answers.

"Let me think Cunningham." He peered over the edge. "You know, we are very lucky to be alive. We would have never made that fall." He turned back to Richie. "I think we are on the very edge of the Earth."

* * *

Joanie, Chachi, and Lori Beth reached Bear Pass earlier than planned. They relaxed in the grass to regain some strength. Their hopes were high that the others would return with good news.

Howard and Al walked up with Officer Hitchens. "Any luck?" Howard asked.

Chachi shook his head. "No."

They all sat and waited. Hitchens pulled out a note pad and asked what areas people covered and the approximate times they covered them.

Arnold's team showed up and everyone was both concerned about Arnold's ankle and pleasantly surprised to see that Shishuichiu was with them. Then Roger and Jenny arrived.

* * *

"Okay, what's Plan M?" Fonzie asked.

Both of them were propped up, tossing ideas back and forth.

Richie thought for a moment. "Plan M is that we make a parachute out of this back pack." They both looked as each other and then said together, "Nah."

The truth of the matter is that after they passed Plan E, the following plans were merely for their own amusement.

"What's Plan N?" Richie asked.

Fonzie looked around for answers. "Plan N is… a…we dig a tunnel into the cliff and up to the ridge that we fell from."

"Alright - alright, I'll give you that one. Now Plan O? Plan O would be to… I don't know… tie our shoe strings together and we climb down out of here."

"No, I can't give you that one. That one is just a little too far-fetched."

"Oh, and your tunnel idea is not far-fetched?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one. I'm wearing boots, but I'll give you that one." He referred to not having shoe strings.

There was a moment of silence. Richie could tell that Fonzie was deeply concerned about Danny. "I'll bet Danny is home by now."

"Ya think so?"

"Sure."

"Richie, how do you know that you're being a good father?"

"I don't know. I guess I just try my best. Always listen when they need to talk to you. Be there for them. I don't know Fonzie. I guess I know when my kids tell me that they love me."

"I know that Danny's becoming an adult and everything and he's needing his own

space, but why can't I be his father and his friend?"

"There is a fine line between the two."

"True. I guess if you find yourself walking on that line, it's best to enjoy it while it lasts."

Richie nodded. "You've got that right."

"I'm not trying to run his life. I'm trying to help him along the way."

"You can't tell him that."

"Oh no."

"Ah, kids."

"How are we going to get out of her Red?"

"I don't know." He looked back up the cliff. "It looks like we're going to be here awhile."

"Let's not talk about food."

"I wasn't talking about food."

"I know, but I am starving, so don't start talking about food."

"Okay."

Fonzie found a rip in his jacket. "Ah, would you look at this." Fonzie looked up to the clouds as if to show his rip to God. "Haven't I been through enough already?" Fonzie shook his head. "When it rains, it pours."

"Please Fonz."

"Please Fonz what?"

"Please don't say 'rain'."

"Maybe things could be worse."

"I pray that they find us before the sun goes down."

* * *

Officer Hitchens looked at his watch. He had just set up four parties. Two officers were to help Arnold back down the mountain. Ralph and Potsie were to assist if needed. The other three parties had one officer in each to lead the teams. The first team included Howard, Joanie and Chachi, the second team had Al and Lori Beth, and the third remaining team had Roger and Jenny along with Officer Hitchens. "Alright," Hitchens said. "It's just after four o'clock. We have about ninety minutes of search time and two and a half hours of daylight. Let's head out only to those areas I have assigned to each team. Good luck." And with that, the team of five started out to get Arnold off the mountain and the other teams started their search.

* * *

Fonzie had planted his good leg against the cliff as high up as he could while Richie used it as a foot holding. Richie was able to reach the flashlight, a candy bar and cloth bandages. The antiseptic was just out of his reach. He stretched as far as he could

and still he was so very far from the top of the cliff they had fallen from. He climbed

back down, split the candy bar in two and gave Fonzie half. They wolfed their shares down in no time at all.

"What's for dessert?" Fonzie joked.

Unbelievably, the both of them were able to laugh.

Then there was silence.

Fonzie soon broke the silence. "Ah Red, I blew it with Shi. I lost my cool with her father. I couldn't let him disrespect your parents in their own house."

"I'm sorry Fonzie."

"I never met anyone like her. The days seemed to go by so fast when I was with her… I would have even considered moving to Japan."

"What did she say about what happened?"

"I didn't get a chance to find out. The police told me about Danny and here I am."

"I'm sure you two will have a chance to work that out. She did accept your proposal."

"True. I hope you're right Red. I hope we can work it out somehow. I really hope so."

"It sounds like you both shared something very special. No one can just walk away from that."

"I know, but maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her father like that."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Fonz, remember the last time we went camping together?"

Fonzie started laughing. Then he suddenly stopped laughing to say, "No."

"Come on Fonz, you remember. We went camping with Ralph and Potsie and we all had dates."

"Oh yeah. Ralph was so scared that the sounds in the bushes were from a bear. He even got me started in believing it and I ended up throwing a rock on your foot."

Richie chuckled. "That's right."

Fonzie grinned. "We have had some good times though. That is, when I'm not crushing your foot with a rock."

Richie laughed. "Hey, remember my first car?"

"The one that went into the lake?"

"Yeah, Potsie and I took our dates to see the submarine races."

"And don't forget your second car: Love Bandit."

Richie laughed again. "Yeah. That was about the time I had moved in with Chuck."

"Hey, what ever happened to Chuck?"

"I don't know. We lost contact with him."

"What do you mean you lost contact with him? He's your brother."

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Chuck wasn't really my brother. He rented the extra bedroom in our house. His mother and my mother grew up together. When he moved in, it just seemed natural for him to call my parents Mom and Dad. We treated him like one of the family. He moved out of state when he graduated."

"I didn't know that."

"Sure."

"The things you find out when you're stuck on a ledge in the middle of nowhere."

Richie and Fonzie laughed.

* * *

The search parties met at the base of the ridge. The sun started to set. Everyone was silent - awaiting notice from the police. Officer Hitchens got everyone's attention. "Everyone, thanks for your help in today's search. Go home and get some rest. Come back tomorrow after sunrise. This part of the mountain is officially closed for the night."

Everyone began dispersing.

* * *

Fonzie and Richie took turns throwing rocks at their supplies that were out of their reach. Fonzie brought the antiseptic down with one throw and Richie was able to bring down three bottles of water. Fonzie cleaned and bandaged Richie's head wound. They drank the water.

They tried to knock the signal mirror into their reach, but it tumbled down the cliff and over the side of the ledge they were on.

Fonzie found a large rock and used it to scrape foot holes in the side of the cliff. It worked for the first six feet up the cliff, but then they couldn't get the leverage they needed to scrape footing holes higher than that.

Richie turned on the flashlight when the lighting became too dim to see. "Fonzie, we're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"Of course we are."

"I just don't know if I can handle another cold night out here."

"Cunningham, if there's any two guys that can make it through this, it's you and me. We're a great team."

"I just can't help feeling that this is the end of Richie and Fonzie."

"We're not going to die out here. Not like this."

"We're helpless out here. I can't help thinking of the odds of a search party coming out this way."

"Is this the time I'm supposed to come over there and slap some sense into you Cunningham?"

"I'm sorry Fonz. I'm just talking out loud."

There was a quiet moment.

"I'm a… I'm sorry that I suggested to come this way." Fonzie humbled himself.

"This isn't your fault Fonz. You had no way to knowing that it was going to end up this way."

"Cunningham, when we get out of this, I'm going to treat you to a steak dinner -

any restaurant of your choice."

"You're on."

"I'll tell you one thing. I'll bet you that Danny has it better off than we do right now. Ah, Kids grow up so fast. You know he wants to be called Dan now?" Fonzie's shoulders started to shrug as he cried. "I know he's alive."

"Sure he's alive Fonz. He's probably at Mom's house eating meatloaf right now. It's meatloaf night."

Fonzie took a deep breath to try to compose himself.

"Don't make me come over there and slap you."

Fonzie managed to laugh.

Then there was another moment of still silence which was broken by their growling stomachs.

The sun had gone completely down and the moon was nowhere to be seen. The flashlight was their only source of light.

"Remember the time Officer Kirk was trying to run you out of town?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Fonzie replied.

"The entire town showed up at Arnold's with leather jackets to back you up."

"That was a good day."

"Now here we sit on this ledge. But it's the same family and friends that backed you up then that are combing this mountain side. It's only a matter of time before they find us."

But both of them knew that they had no food supplies and were starving from eating so little in the last twenty-four hours.

"I just hope it's sooner than later," Fonzie said. "You may as well save your batteries."

Richie turned off the flashlight, leaving them in the pitch black of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Everyone sat quietly in the Cunningham's living room. Everyone except Al and Louisa who were camped out at Fonzie's house in case someone showed up there. Everybody was dirty from the day of searching. Marion had prepared a large meal, but no one ate. They sat there without making a sound.

"Will someone please eat?" Marion asked in a voice that made it clear that she was on the verge of crying again.

"I'm sorry Mom," Chachi said. "We're not hungry."

"I can't eat now if I tried." Lori Beth wiped the tears from her face.

Howard cleared his throat. "Listen. We're doing everything we can. Tomorrow, we'll get up early and get a fresh start. The police…" He put his hand to his mouth and tried hard to hold back the tears. He turned to Joanie. "Joanie, go get the store keys off my dresser. Chachi, call AL and have him meet us at the store to pick up all the potteries and flashlights that we'll need. We're going up that mountain and bring our boys home."

Joanie hurried upstairs and Chachi went for the phone.

"Any of you who need to get some rest," Howard continued. "Please do so. Those of you who would like to join us; we're moving out in five minutes."

They all aggressively got to their feet and helped to repack their back packs. Marion helped pack food for them.

Howard took the store keys from Joanie and opened the front door. There in front of the door, stood Danny. His shirt was ripped and he had a good sized scrape on the right side of his head. Other than that, he looked to be in good shape.

"Danny!" Joanie hugged him and pulled him inside.

"Danny!" Marion hurried over and gave him a great big hug and then another one.

"Hold it everyone," Howard said. "Hold it." He turned to Danny. "How are you? Do you hurt anywhere? Anything broken?"

"My head is a little sore, but I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Danny?" Marion asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll get you something to eat on the way. I am taking you to the hospital to have you checked out," Marion insisted.

"Where's Dad?" he asked nervously.

"He's out looking for you," Howard offered his reply.

"Oh," Danny's voice dropped.

Howard turned to his daughter. "Joanie could you get him something to drink?"

"Sure." She darted into the kitchen.

"Have a seat here Danny. Let's everyone give him some room."

Danny took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Now, what happened out there Danny?" Howard asked.

"Well, my friends and I were talking about Dead Man's Ridge and the next thing I knew, we went out there. They dared me to ride the ridge with Dad's bike. They said that if I had half the guts of my old man, I'd do it."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Marion asked.

"No, my friends got scared when I wrecked and they left."

"Your friends left you out there?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, some friends. I guess Dad was right."

"Danny, the motorcycle was totaled," Chachi said. "How did you walk away from that?"

"I was accelerating down the ridge and lost control. I fell off the bike and it hit this railing at the edge. It kept going along the rail and then it sped up and popped over the rail."

"Thank God you fell off," Roger said.

"You've been trying to get back home for the past day and a half?" Howard asked as Joanie brought a glass of water and Danny took a few moments to gulp it down.

"I climbed back down the mountain and as I did, I started thinking about how much that bike means to Dad… I got scared."

"Danny, where have you been?" Marion asked sternly.

"I… I went over and stayed the night at a friend's house."

"Danny, you could have called. Did you think about what would happen when someone found the bike and you were missing?" Howard raised his voice. "Do you realize that half of Milwaukee has been looking for you these last two days? Richie and your father have been looking for you non-stop since last night. They spent all last night on the ridge and they're still out there now. No one has seen or heard from them since last night."

"Dad's missing?"

"That's right," Howard snapped. "This little stunt you pulled is reaching new levels each passing hour."

Danny jumped up out of his seat and headed for the door. "I'll find them."

Howard raised his voice even more and pointed at Danny. "The only thing you're going to do is sit down in that chair while we make some phone calls and then Marion's going to take you to the hospital."

Danny returned to his seat.

* * *

Marion closed the front door. She and Howard were the only two on the porch. Everyone was in one of the cars waiting for Howard. Joanie was out at the car kissing Chachi for luck. She would be staying behind this time to go to the hospital with Marion and Danny. Danny was inside having a quick bite to eat and Lori Beth was with him. Lori Beth would be standing by the phone at the Cunningham house while Marion, Joanie and Danny went to the hospital.

Marion sighed so hard that she almost broke out in tears. "Thank God Danny is safe."

"I'm sorry Marion," Howard apologized for his anger. "But all of this could have been avoided had he just come home and faced up to what he had done."

"I know," she said in a concerned voice. She gave him a hug and held him tightly. "You be extra careful out there Howard." She then kissed him. "Bring our boys home."

* * *

The reporter held his microphone close to his chest as he stood in front of the television camera at the base of Dead Man's Ridge. "The police are turning away people who have shown up to help in the search for the three missing people. What was the biggest man hunt in many years yesterday and today has become five times larger. It was a search for Danny Fonzarelli, but as we reported only a short hour ago, Danny's father: Arthur Fonzarelli (known as the Fonz) as well as Richard Cunningham have been missing since last night. It is confirmed that they both had gone up this mountain in an untiring effort to find Danny. How far will a father go to find his missing child? Well ladies and gentlemen, you can see it now. It appears that Fonzarelli has risked his own life to find his lost son. This love and raw determination has gripped this city and embraced it like none other. You may have difficulty hearing me. That's because the people here are chanting. They are chanting 'Let us up'. It appears within this last hour, the entire city of Milwaukee has come here tonight. The officials are demanding that they go home, but the crowd is insisting that the police break down their barriers and let them up the mountain to search with their flashlights. Danny was reported missing yesterday when the police received an anonymous tip about the motorcycle accident. Police believe that the caller may have been one of Danny's friends that was at the scene of the accident, yet that has not been confirmed. The car lights from the base of Dead Man's Ridge stretch for miles and miles - all the way back into the city. Tonight, we have broken the record for the biggest man hunt as well as the record for the longest traffic jam in Milwaukee history. He has spoken with Shi-chu Tauk-an-ashi earlier. She is the girlfriend of Arthur Fonzarelli. She was asked by the officials to stop searching when the sun went down, but she refuses to leave the base of Dead Man's Ridge. Exhaustion has set in… Wait a moment… There seems to be something going on at the road barriers. Let's move in to see what's happening…"

Howard had to shout to be overheard from the chanting people. "Danny arrived at our house on his own! He looks to be fine, but my wife is taking him to the hospital as a precaution!"

"Sir," the news reporter stepped in. "May we have a word with you?"  
Al stepped between the reporter and Howard. "Now is not the time. Please understand."

The camera man backed up, but kept rolling.

Howard continued, "I know that my son Richard and Fonzie are still on this mountain! Now that's my son up there! Please let us up!"

Hitchens replied, "Mr. Cunningham! I am sorry! We can not let you go up! It is

too dangerous at night! I know how you must feel, but we are not willing to risk the safety of others!"

"Are you prepared to arrest all of us?" Howard asked.

"I would be forced to try! Mr. Cunningham, obviously we would not be able to stop all of you from going through our barriers in a rush! The question is: are you willing to start a riot here tonight where it's almost guaranteed that someone will get hurt?"

Howard slowly shook his head.

"Mr. Cunningham," a teenager walked up to him. "I just want you to know that we're all behind you. Listen, the police may keep us off the ridge during the night, but we brought several tents. There's plenty of room. If you'd like to camp out here for the night, we can set you up."

Howard took a look around as he thought for a moment. "Could you spare two tents?"

"Yes sir."

Howard walked over to Shi. "Is there anyway I can convince you to go back to our house and get some rest?"

She shook her head no.

"I've just borrowed two tents. You're more that welcome to use one of them."

She nodded. "Thank you Mr. Cunningham."

He gave her a hug. "You're welcome."

Howard walked back over to Al. "Do you feel like camping out with me?"

"You couldn't lose me if you tried." He turned to Chachi. "Son, the rest of you go back to town and get some rest. Tell your mother and Marion that we're camping out here."

"Sure Dad."

* * *

The crowd had gone silent quite some time ago. The cameraman lined up the shot with the reporter in front of the tents. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know not many of you could be watching this right now. Not because of the time we're broadcasting, but because most of you are here at the base of the ridge. Arthur Fonzarelli and Richard Cunningham have warmed the hearts of an entire city. Richard's father: Howard Cunningham, has been trying to get some sleep, but it must be so difficult knowing that his son is lost somewhere on this mountain. We're waiting here without patience for the sunrise."


	20. Chapter 20

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

The morning sunlight had finally hit the cold mountainside. Fonzie had been awake for hours. He had been watching over Richie, who had caught a chill during the night and was shivering uncontrollably. He wrapped his leather jacket around Richie hours ago, but his friend still shook. Fonzie could only hope that the sun would break the chill. He was losing his composure, his patience, and his cool. Time was dead set against them now. If the warmth of the sun didn't break Richie's fever soon, he was going to need medical attention. He had to get his friend out of here and to a hospital.

Fonz strained to get to his feet - putting all of his weight on his good leg. "Is anybody out there? We're down here! HELP!"

* * *

Ralph, Potsie, Lori Beth, Roger, Jenny and Danny had gotten to the base of the ridge just before sunset. Officer Hitchens had his bullhorn out and had gotten everyone's attention. "Listen, due to safety reasons, we cannot let everyone on the mountain at once. Each search party will be led by a police officer. I have ten officers to lead the search parties. Each officer will lead the way in a three team search party. That means that it will be one officer and two other people per team. In setting up these teams, family and close personal friends of those who are lost will have priority. We have a lot of mountain to cover, so teams will be chosen and will be leaving in five minutes. Team will meet back here in four hours."

The officer for team one was grouped with Howard and Al. They managed to talk their leader into allowing Shi to join them. Team two included Ralph and Potsie. Team three included Lori Beth and Jenny. Roger and Danny would be in team four.

"Where are Chachi and Joanie?" Al asked.

"Oh," Roger said. "Chachi came up with the idea of hiring a plane to help with the search."

Al turned to Howard. "Did you hear that Howard?"

"I sure did."

A big smile crossed Al's face. "That's my boy."

* * *

Joanie and Chachi arrived at Omar's Airways just at the crack of dawn. It wasn't easy waking Omar, but they did what they had to do to make certain that Omar understood that it was an emergency. Omar said that he understood and asked them to go wait by the plane. He promised to be out within ten minutes. At the ten minute mark, Omar came out of his house and walked across the airstrip in his slippers and robe. He

yawned several times on his walk to the plane.

"I thought you needed ten minutes to get ready," Chachi said.

Omar sleepily looked his way. "Oh no. I just needed ten more minutes of sleep. I'm usually not up this early."

"Well, are we ready?"

"Oh yeah. Fueled up last night." He opened the plane to allow his passengers to board. He then climbed in and pushed the engine start button. The prop spun around and then stopped. It did that twice and then the engine kicked over and the propeller spun into action. He released the brakes and the plane started forward. "Inspiration Point: we should be there in a short twenty minutes."

"Fine", Chachi said.

The plane taxied into position for take-off and then thrusted forward to pick up speed. In a few moments, the wheels lifted and they were on their way.

"Are you guys hungry?" Omar asked.

"No, we're okay," Joanie responded.

"Good. Because there will be no in-flight meals served on this trip."

After the plane had a good enough lift, Omar banked around to the left to head for Inspiration Point.

* * *

Richie's fever was not breaking. Fonzie called out - up to the ridge in desperation, but there was no response. He tried to climb the cliff with the foot holes they had carved part way up the cliff. Maybe he couldn't make it to the top of the cliff, but maybe he could reach some of the supplies that rested all along the Cliffside. His bad knee buckled and he tumbled back to the ledge where Richie lay. Fonzie wrenched in pain.

* * *

Howard, Al, Shi, and the officer continued searching through the thick of the trees. Early frustrations were already setting in. Al was the first to notice the sound of an engine in the distance. He then pointed up when the white prop-plane flew over at a high altitude.

"That must be Chachi and Joanie," Howard said enthusiastically.

They cheered them on as the plane flew out of sight - which took no time at all with all of the tall trees in the area.

* * *

"I can't see anything," Joanie said.

"Nothing but trees," Chachi added. "Hey Omar, can you take us lower?"

"Sure kid." He started an abrupt descent and made a wide turn to the left at the

same time. He turned back to face them. "Hey, did a bunny slipper slide back there by

you guys?"

Joanie and Chachi both gave his a stern look.

He turned back around. "Never mind. I can fly with one bunny."

* * *

Ralph and Potsie followed the officer along as he quickly made his way through the trees. In between calling out to their lost friends, Potsie asked Ralph, "Do you think that Richie found Fonzie the night he disappeared?"

"I think so. I hope so."

"Because I'd hate to think that they're lost separately."

"I'm sure they're together."

"Hey Ralph, remember hearing about the Ridge Creature roaming this part of Inspiration Point?"

"Yeah," Ralph said before chuckling nervously.

"I wonder if Richie and Fonzie ran into the creature."

"Potsie!" Ralph pleaded with him to stop.

Potsie laughed. "Ralphie, that's only a campfire story."

"And a good one too."

* * *

Richie was shivering. He was conscious, but not responding to anything Fonzie told him.

"Come on Red, hang in there." Fonzie then heard someone up on the cliff. "OVER HERE!" he called out. "WE'RE OVER HERE!" He turned to Richie. "They found us. We're going to get you some help. We're going home Red." He called out again and up towards the cliff. "WE'RE OVER HERE: DOWN THE SIDE OF THE CLIFF!"

There was no response. Fonzie's heart sank and stopped for a few moments when he saw the full sized mountain lion appear at the top of the cliff and stare down at him. Fonz tried to swallow, but couldn't. Would that thing come down after them?

The cat crouched down and peered into Fonzie's eyes with the look of greed. Fonzie's skin went cold when their eyes locked into a stare. He could see the hunger in its eyes. It was as if he could read its mind. Sure enough, it was considering bounding down for an easy meal. Surely with its claws and its strength, the thing would be able to climb back up from the ledge Fonzie and Richie were on.

Fonzie's mind started running a mile a minute. Was there a way out of this situation? If there was, he wouldn't be able to rely on any help from Richie. Not with the state he was in.

What about himself, Fonzie thought. How much could he rely on himself? He hadn't had much sleep or much to eat in the last thirty-six hours. Yet, Fonzie was

determined: the mountain lion was going to have to kill him to get to Richie.

Fonzie's fist clenched when he saw the mountain lion squat into a pouncing position. He heart thundered as his life began to flash before him. The flashbacks of his life had almost put him at ease, but his heart raced like it had never raced before.

* * *

Danny led the way in the search. He was in such a hurry to find his father, that the officer and Lori Beth could barely keep up.

"Slow down kid." It wasn't the first time the officer had to ask. "Let's get up to that small clearing and rest up."

It took no time at all for the three of them to reach it.

Each of them took a seat - two on a log and the office on a large rock.

"You ever use that thing?" Danny asked.

The officer turned to see that Danny was talking to him. "Oh, the gun. No. Five years on the force. I've only had to draw it once, but I never had to use it."

"Have you been in a search party before?" Danny asked.

"No, I haven't." He could sense that Danny needed some assurance. "Listen, with organized search parties, the chances of finding your father have increased ten times."

"Hey guys, let's go find them," Roger said as he stood up.

As the guys stood, the officer checked his watch. "It's time that we headed back to check in."

"Can't we go ten more minutes - through the next group of trees?" Danny pleaded with his hands together as if praying.

"Sorry kid. We have to stick to the original plan to stay affective in finding your father."

"Come on Danny," Roger added. "We're still covering ground as we head back."

The three of them started back down the mountain.

* * *

Fonzie was running out of stones. He had been throwing them at the mountain lion to detour it from jumping down. He had been scavenging for stones - digging for them, prying them out form the cliff, and even reaching below the ledge they were on to retrieve them from the side of the cliff below them. There Fonzie stood with the last two stones. The very last. He had even thrown the antiseptic bottle between stone throws.

It had come down to this: two stones. There was no way Fonzie was going to be able to stop the mountain lion from coming down. He could only delay the inevitable attack. Yes, it had come down to this.

Fonzie was as ready for this as he could be. He had gone over the situation several times in his head as he had been throwing the stones. When the mountain lion

had jumped down, Fonzie would use the momentum of the lions jump against it. He

would catch the lion, twist and roll for the edge of the cliff. Fonzie envisioned three results from this plan. One: Fonzie could roll the lion right off the cliff and be done with it. Two: the mountain lion would stop itself from rolling over the edge. In which case, Fonzie would then have to force it over the edge or die trying. Three: Fonzie would tumble over the side of the edge with it. No matter how he looked at it, he didn't like their odds.

Fonzie's fists tightened around the rocks.

The mountain lion was looking cautiously, preparing to make its attack.

Fonzie pulled back and threw one of the stones with all of his might. It bounced off the cliff just below the beast, causing a small whiff of dirt to fly up. The mountain lion was aware of the threat, yet didn't even flinch. The rock had bounced hard off the cliff and fell down past the ledge that Fonzie and Richie were on.

Fonzie glanced down at the last stone in his hand. "One shot left Fonz," the little voice inside his head echoed. Maybe he should keep the stone incase the tumble thing didn't throw the lion over the edge. He could use it as a weapon to hammer against the animal.

Looking back into the eyes of the predator, Fonzie's heart almost stopped. It was as if time had stopped for the last few moments of his life. It almost made him dizzy.

"A… Red…It's okay that you don't respond. Just knowing that you can hear me is all I need right now. There's a chance… a good chance… that I may never be able to tell you anything ever again…So a… if I don't make it… know that I love you very much… and tell Danny that I wasn't mad at him for this…and that I love him very much, too…"

The mountain lion cut him short by readying itself again for the attack. Fonzie drew back with the stone.

The wind blew gently as if God was telling Fonzie it was okay… whatever the outcome was.

Fonzie fired away and released the stone. As he did, he found himself calling out, "CUNNINGHAM!"

It was a hard throw that flew straight. It seemed like forever for the stone to sail through the air. It shot past the beast's right shoulder and landed somewhere on the top of the cliff. It had been their last hope and their last defense. Somehow… in the eyes of the mountain lion, it was apparent that it knew that they didn't have anything else to defend themselves with. Its wait was over. It looked down into Fonzie's eyes without pity. It repositioned its paws and squatted for the attack.

Fonzie's throat was dry. It was time for him to face his destiny. He could see it in the beast's eyes that the time had come. "Roll to the left," Fonzie told himself. "Roll to the left." It was his only hope to roll the lion right off the cliff.

The beast bounded forward.

Fonzie's heart thundered through his chest. The thought of the chances of him being able to overpower the beast, caused his skin to go cold and he drew in one last short breath.

The mountain lion caught itself at the top of the cliff. It spun and darted away. It had been frightened by the loud noise of a small, low flying, white prop plane that flew overhead.

"Thank you God," the words whispered from Fonzie's lips as his legs gave way and he dropped to the ground. Fonzie felt an overwhelming warmth cover his body like a blanket of comfort. He should be waiving to signal the plane, but he couldn't muster the energy. He was emotionally drained.

* * *

"THERE THEY ARE!" Chachi called out from his side of the plane.

Joanie leaned over Chachi to see. "That's them!" Joanie laughed. "Chachi, you've found them." She hugged him and kissed him several times. "You've found them."

Omar turned the plane to start circling.

Fonzie started waiving.

"Hey kids," Omar said. "We're getting low on fuel. We'd better turn back."

"We can't go back now," Chachi replied with enthusiasm. "We've found them. These guys have been missing for two days. If we turned back now, they'll have to wait until we return."

"We can circle for a short while, but if we stay out here too long, they'll be searching for us." Omar shook his head. "I should have had this radio/transmitter fixed."

"If you're turning back, I'm parachuting out."

"Kid, if you parachute out, you will surely get caught in the trees."

"Chachi, it looks like Richie is hurt," Joanie said.


	21. Chapter 21

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Ralph and Potsie's search team had just turned around to head back to the base of Dead Man's Ridge when Ralph pointed. "Hey, that must be Chachi's plane."

"It's circling!" Potsie exclaimed.

"Let's go!" The officer led the way just as fast as his feet would carry him.

When they reached the edge of the cliff, Ralph and Potsie started calling out to their friends.

"We're down here!" Fonzie replied.

The officer waved to the plane and the plane broke away to head back to Omar's Airstrip.

The officer wasted no time in retrieving his whistle from his shirt pocket. He gave it to Ralph. "Keep blowing this in loud short blasts to notify the other search parties."

Ralph started doing just that. The officer looked over the cliff to assess the situation. ""We'll have you guys up in a minute. Is anyone hurt?"

"Yeah," Fonzie called back up. "Richie has a fever. He needs a doctor. I'm having trouble with my knee."

"Alright. We're going to lower a rope." He took off his back pack and opened it up. He pulled out a bundle of rope. "I'll need you to tie it around Richie." He unbound the bundle and took the end of the rope. "Tie it around his chest just underneath his arms." He looped the end of the rope around the tree trunk of the dead tree and securely tied it off. "Here comes the rope." He tossed the rest of the rope over the edge of the cliff.

"Fonz!" Potsie called out. "Danny is alright!"

"Thank God." Fonzie took the rope and started to tie it around Richie. He took a second to look up to the heavens. "Thank you. I owe you another one. I owe you big time."

"No problem Fonz."

"I wasn't talking to you Potsie."

"Oh."

Potsie, Ralph, and the officer slowly started hoisting Richie up when Fonzie gave the word.

Howard, Al, and Shi's team came running up and helped to get Richie up.

"Fonzie, are you okay?" Howard asked.

"Yeah! Get Richie to the hospital!"

"I'll see you at the hospital Fonz!"

"Yeah, okay!"

Howard, Al and one of the officers started to carry Richie back down the mountain.

When Fonzie was brought up, he was surprised to see Shi there. "Hey girl, I thought you'd be long gone."

Shi tenderly hugged him. "I'm so glad that you are safe. I don't know what I would do…"

"Okay," the officer said taking charge. "Ralph on one side. Potsie on the other. Let's get him off this mountain."

"I have been waiting a LONG time to hear those words," Fonzie said with a mile-wide grin.

* * *

Fonzie opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed.

"It looks like we made it," the voice came from the other side of the room.

He looked over and found that Richie was in the hospital bed next to him. "Hey Red. Good to see you back to normal. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you."

Lori Beth and their kids where by Richie's bed. Howard and Marion got up from the chairs at the end of their beds.

Marion kissed Fonzie on the forehead. "Arthur, we were waiting for you to wake up. We are so happy you are safe. Danny feels just awful."

"Where is that guy?" Fonzie asked.

"He's been waiting to see you," Howard said. "We'll go get him in just a minute."

"Hey Mr. C., did you talk to the doctor. When are they gonna let us outta here?"

"The doctor reset your knee. He said you both will be here about a day maybe two."

"Fab-a-mundo!"

"Shi has been waiting patiently to see you too," Marion added.

Lori Beth came over to Fonzie's bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks Fonzie, for taking care of Richie."

"He would have done the same for me and as a matter of fact, he did fly all the way from LA to help find Danny. Thanking me for taking care of Richie is like thanking me for taking care of my right arm. It's a given." He turned to Richie. "I will always be there for you, Red."

Richie smiled and nodded.

"We'd better go," Howard said as he patted Fonzie on the shoulder. "There are only so many visitors allowed. We'll have to go to let your son come in." He and Marion went over to Richie's bed. They both kissed him on the forehead. "We'll be here to take you both home."

They left and it wasn't a moment longer when Danny entered the room. "Dad, can we talk?"

Fonzie snapped his fingers. "You got it Dan. Come on in."

As Danny walked into the room, Fonzie asked Richie and his family if they would excuse them for a moment.

"Sure Fonz." LB closed the curtain between the beds.

"Have a seat on the bed," Fonzie said.

"Dad, I am so sorry for what I've put you and everyone through."

"Dan, you are an intelligent man. Dead Man's Ridge was nutso. What were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking."

Fonzie folded his arms and remained calm. "You got that right. You've risked your own life and endangered those who were looking for you. What do you gotta say for yourself?"

"Dad, have you ever done something that you regretted and you wished you could take it back? You would do anything if you had the chance to do it all over again?"

"No," Fonzie snapped the reply.

"Of course not. You're the Fonz." He said sarcastically.

"Watch yourself young man. You're on very thin ice."

"I'm sorry Dad. It's just sometimes I don't want to be 'The Fonz's kid'. I just want it to be me and you."

Fonz thought for a moment and then nodded. "I can dig that. But Dan what I want to know is why you risked your neck on that ridge."

"I'm tired, Dad. I'm trying to follow in the shadow of a legend. How can I live up to the Fonzarelli name? The guys don't think I'm cool enough and the chicks can't believe that I'm not as suave and as cool as your rep. And the worst part about it all is the more cool I tried to become, the more I let you down."

"Dan, the coolest thing to be is tough enough to be yourself. Friends that will not accept you for who you are, are not your friends."

Danny nodded. "I'm finding that out the hard way."

"Mr. C. tells me that after the wreck, you went and stayed over a friend's house. Why didn't you feel that you could come to me?"

"I got scared. A few weeks ago, I put a scratch on the bike and I remember how upset you got. When I woke up on the side of the path on the ridge and realized what I had done to the bike, I got scared."

"Dan, come here."

Danny leaned in.

"Don't you know that you mean so much more to me than any motorcycle? I love you son."

Danny hugged him. "I love you too Dad."

When Danny pulled away, Fonzie said. "Alright Dan, you're now at the cross roads. Which road are you gonna take?"

Danny thought for just a moment. He then nodded and said, "The right road."

Fonzie smiled. "There's hope for you yet."

Danny returned the smile.

"You do know that you're going to be grounded, right?"

Danny's smile remained. "Good. I need some time to bring my grades back up."

"Now I want you to remember a few things. First of all, I am your father. I am here for you and that's not going to change. No matter if you're nineteen or seventy-nine. Dig it? Secondly, when I tell you to do something, you need to do it. Sometimes you may not understand the reasons why I tell you to do something, but believe me it's for your own good. Thirdly, I am also your friend. Sometimes I may have to step out of that roll and put my foot down and sometimes friends get mad at each other, but true friends are always there for you. You can come and talk to me about anything. And lastly, what I did or what I do does not affect your rep or personality. You are Dan Fonzarelli. Carve your own name in the slate of life."

"Thanks Dad?"

"Now, are you available to work weekends at the shop to help pay for the bike?"

Danny couldn't believe he was given a choice. "Sure."

"Good choice. Good choice. And above all, know that I love you. It's an unconditional love. No matter what happens or what you do, I will always love you."

"I love you too Dad." Danny gave him another hug. "Well, I'd better get going. Shi is wanting to come in to see you. And you were right; I've got to find some new friends. When the chips were down, I was left holding the bag. I'll make a point to listen to you more often."

Fonz gave his son a smile and a single nod.

Danny stood up and headed for the door. He stopped short. "Dad, even though I'm grounded, can I still help you finish the news stand?"

"Sure."

Danny reached for the door.

"Son," Fonz called to him. "I am very proud of you."

Danny nodded. "Thanks Dad." He opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Did you hear that Red?" Fonzie asked.

"We're not listening," Richie's voice called back from the other side of the curtain. "But you've got one heck of a son there Mr. Fonzarelli."

Fonzie smiled.

Shi opened the door and walked in. She hurried over to hug and kiss Fonzie. A tear ran down her cheek. "I am so glad that you're safe."

"Heeeeey."

"Fonzie, I've done a lot of thinking."

"Shi, before you say anything, I want to let you know that I am ssssoooorrr… I shouldn't have blown up at your father like that."

"Yes. I am sorry too. I know my father and I'm sure he had it coming, but he is dead set against me marrying you."

"Shi, I don't blame you. I understand in your culture, families are extremely close and to keep honor with your parents is a strong value that is held very high."

"Wait a minute. You can't blame me for what?"

"For not marrying me without your father's approval."

"To hell with my father."

Fonzie just stared at her for a moment. He could barely believe what he had just heard. "What did you say?"  
"To hell with my father. I love you Mr. Fonzarelli and I would love to be your wife."

"Come here." Fonzie held his arms out.

They hugged tightly. They then kissed.

"That's one hell of a fiancée you have there Mr. Fonzarelli," the voice boomed from behind the curtain.

Shi started to pull away. "What was that?"

Fonzie pulled her back into the hug. "Never mind that."

* * *

Fonzie and Danny had the news stand complete. The owner sat on the bench and admired their work as they finished sanding it and then they painted it. When they finished, Fonzie and Danny stepped back to admire their hard work.

"It is beautiful," Mr. Smitchler said with a thick accent as he stood from the bench.

"It's quite a bit bigger than your last one," Fonzie told him.

"And you have more racks for your magazines and papers," Danny added.

"Tank you so much." He turned to Fonzie and gestured to Danny. "I tink dis boy not a bad boy at tall." He gave them both a big hug. "Free papers to da bot of you any and every day you come by. You make Smitchler very happy."

"You don't have to do that," Fonzie said.

"Ah," the man with the big white mustache said. "I always give avay newspapers that are a day old."

"Oh." Fonzie was taken off guard by the remark. "I see."

"Ahhh." Mr. Smitchler gave them both another big hug. "I only joking. You both get free newspapers dat are current."

* * *

There was a big party at Arnold's to celebrate the safe return of Danny, Fonzie and Richie and also to congratulate Fonzie and Shi on their surviving engagement. Everyone was there except for Shi's parents. Fonzie got everyone's attention. "Shi, Dan, and I would like to thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for all that you've done for us in the past few days. You're the best friends and family that a guy could have. And now, here we go from one extreme to the other. From searching Inspiration Point until we're blue in the face, to getting married in two days. You all are invited to our wedding."

Everyone applauded.

He took an envelope from his jacket. "Now all of you know that this is the results of Shi's Milwaukee attorney's board. This will determine where we will be settling down. If she passed, we stay here in Milwaukee and if not, we head out to LA."

Shi snatched the envelope from Fonzie's hand and put it in her purse. "It doesn't

matter what's inside the envelope. With friends like you, we are staying right here in Milwaukee."

Everyone cheered as loud as they could.

Shi turned to Fonzie. "Is that alright with you? I can always take the board again, if I didn't pass."

Fonzie replied by pulling her close and laying his lips on hers.


	22. Chapter 22

Legends Live On ~ by Patrick Councilor

Fonzie woke up on the fold-out couch in his old apartment above the Cunningham's garage. He sat up and stretched. 'Today is the day', he thought. He rolled out of bed and got some orange juice out of the refridge and poured himself a glass. What a great day to be alive.

There was a knock at the door. "Door's open," Fonzie called out.

Howard and Marion came in. Marion was holding a tray of food. "Good morning, Arthur. We thought you might like to have breakfast up here in your old apartment. Everyone is running in and out of the house to get the place ready for the wedding."

"Hey thanks, Mrs. C."

"Are you nervous?" Howard asked.

Fonzie stopped for a moment to think. "I wasn't nervous until you just asked me right now."

They chuckled.

Marion headed for the door. "I've got to run. I'll leave you two to talk. I have so much to do. Danny has to get his breakfast too." She headed out the door.

Fonzie sat at the table and placed his breakfast in front of him. Howard took a seat at the table beside him. Fonz started to eat, but stopped short. He felt Howard watching him. "Mr. C, do you want some of my breakfast?"

"No, I had my breakfast down stairs."

"Then what… Oh." The light went on inside his head. He wiped his mouth with is napkin and placed it on the table. "Is this my 'what to expect with marriage' talk or are we going to do the 'sex talk'?"

Howard smiled. "No, nothing like that." He handed Fonzie two cufflinks. "I got married wearing these."

Fonzie picked them up and took a closer look at one of them.

"I want you to have them."

"Thanks Mr. C."

Howard looked around the room. "I remember when you first moved in here. I was dead set against it. Thought you would be a bad influence on my children. Boy, was I wrong. It's been such a pleasure even knowing you Fonzie." He stood up. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm very proud of you. I love you son."

Fonzie stood up with teary eyes. "Thanks Dad." He hugged him with everything he had.

* * *

After breakfast, Fonzie showered, dressed and shaved twice. When there was a knock at the door, Fonzie answered it with a face full of shaving cream. He was about to shave again to keep himself from pacing the floor. It was Danny. "Hey Dad, I guess it would be foolish to ask you what you're doing?"

"Actually, I'm shaving for the third time." Fonzie walked back toward the bathroom.

"What? Really?" Danny followed him inside.

"Yeah. It helps to keep busy."

"Dad, I was wondering if we could have a little convo."

Fonzie toweled off the rest of the shaving cream. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Step into my office," Danny said as he gestured to the table.

They both sat at the table. "I'm all ears," Fonz said.

"Dad, we're family and we'll always be pretty much together and always there for one another."

"Sure."

"You and Richie have been friends for a long time."

"Yeah."

"The friendship that you and Richie have is pretty special. I mean, I don't think I will ever find a friend as good as Richie is to you. I mean, someone who isn't related to me, that is."

"Dan, what is on your mind?"

"It is such a great honor being your best man…"

"Thanks."

"…but I'm going to have to decline."

"Dan… I…"

"Richie deserves to be your best man. You two have been through so much together. You were proxy for him at his wedding and I know he would be so honored to be your best man. I love you very much, Dad. I want to do this for you."

Fonzie smiled. "You… you're alright. You make a great son."

"Thanks. Besides, I'd probably screw up the toast."

Fonzie hugged him. "Hey, come on. I've got something to show you."

"Where?"

"Down stairs."

Danny followed Fonzie downstairs to the garage. Fonzie lifted the garage door. There sat Fonzie's brand new motorcycle.

"Wow!" Danny was taken back. "That is nice!"

"You are free to take it out when you ask as long as there's no more Dead Man's Ridge."

"You've got it. Can I sit on it, Dad?"

"Yeah Dan, 'Sit On It'." Fonzie laughed.

Danny gave him the look like 'okay you got me'. He then mounted the bike. "Dad, this is NICE."

"Yeah, Shi helped me pick it out." He walked over. "How does it feel?"

"Fantastic!"

Fonzie reached over and grabbed the car cover in the other half of the garage and

pulled it off of a brand new red convertible.

Danny's jaw almost hit the floor.

"You like red, don't you?"

"Dad! I'm speechless."

"This is a family car, but when you turn eighteen, this baby is all yours."

"Dad, what can I say?"

"'Thank you'."

"Thank you." He got off the bike and hugged his father. "Thank you!"

"We can't take the motorcycle on the honeymoon, so we'll take the car. You can ride the motorcycle while we're gone."

Danny pulled away and put his elbow on Fonzie's shoulder. He then rested his head on the palm of his hand that was propped by the elbow. "You know, you make a pretty good father."

They hugged again.

* * *

Danny, Richie, and Chachi were in their tuxes up in Fonzie's apartment over the garage, keeping Fonzie company just a few hours before the wedding. Fonzie was pacing back and forth, when Al poked his head in the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Al." Fonzie stepped toward the door.

Al turned to the others. "Guys, do you mind if I have a moment alone with Fonzie?"

They all obliged and went down stairs.

Fonzie pulled a seat out for Al and then took another seat and spun it around to straddle it and rest his arms in front of him (on the back of the chair). "What's up Al? Is your brother, (the father), here yet?"

Al took the seat. "He's on his way." Al took a deep breath. "Fonzie Fonzie Fonzie Fonzie Fonzie, there comes a time in a man's life…"

"Al, this isn't my 'what to expect from marriage' talk, is it?"

"No. Oh, no. I don't know where you got that idea. I just wanted to give you this." He handed him an envelope.

"Al what's this?"

"You know, when I married your Aunt Louisa, that made us family. I just wanted to give you a little extra spending money."

"Al, you don't have to do that."

"I want to Fonz. Now, don't try to give it back. You'll hurt an old man's feelings."

Fonzie nodded. "Thanks Al." He gave him a hug.

There was a knock at the door.

"This place has got to be busier than the train station." Fonzie turned toward the door. "Yeah."

Marion, Howard and Louisa were at the door. "Can we come in?"

Fonzie turned to Al to see if Al had any objections.

"Come on in," Al said.

"Are you sure we're through with this little talk?" Fonzie asked.

"Yes, I asked them to come up."

"Oh," Fonzie turned as they all came in.

"Arthur, you look so handsome in your tuxedo," Marion said just as proud as she could be.

Howard spoke up. "Fonzie, we wanted to give you a wedding gift from the four of us. Now, I know that we should be waiting to give this to both you and Shishuichiu, but we decided that this can't wait." He handed him an envelope.

"What is this?"

"Open it Arthur," Marion urged.

Fonzie opened the envelope. "Two round trip tickets to Hawaii!"

"Yes," Louisa said. "We wanted you guys to have a great honeymoon."

Al jumped in, "We decided to give them to you early so you would have time to cancel any honeymoon plans you may already have."

"That is, if you want to change them," Howard added. "These tickets are good for one year. Whenever you want to use them."

Fonzie gave each of them a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome." Marion said. "Arthur…" She lay a hand on the side of his face. "You are family. We love you." She was so choked up, her voice cracked.

"I a… shouldn't get misty before the ceremony." Fonzie wiped his eyes.

They all hugged him at once.

* * *

The Cunningham's back yard was filling up. Roger was greeting people at the front door and asking them to sign the guest book which lay on the kitchen table. Potsie and Ralph were then escorting them to the seats in the back yard.

The next two people to sign in were Laverne DeFazio and Shirley Feeney. "The Fonz is getten' married Shirl."

"I know." Shirley wiped the tears from her face.

"What are you cryin' for?," Laverne asked.

"Weddings always make me cry."

"Shirl, it's just a guest book."

"I know. I know. But now we are etched in Fonzie's book of wedding memories that he'll have for a life time."

"Hi, I'm Roger - Howard and Marion's nephew."

Shirley shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

Laverne shook his hand vigorously. "You're a cutey-patootie." She dipped him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Shirley pulled Laverne's hair.

Laverne let go of Roger. "Owe!"

"Not at Fonzie's wedding," Shirley whispered from the corner of her mouth.

Carmine Ragusa hurried through the front door. "Not a lot of parking out there."

"Carmine," Shirley spoke up. "I'd like you to meet Roger. He's Mr. and Mrs.

Cunningham's nephew."

Carmine firmly shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you." He then signed the guest book.

Lenny and Squiggy tried to come through the front door at the same time and got stuck. When they pushed their way through, Carmine handed the pen to Squiggy to sign the quest book.

"Boy oh boy," Squiggy said. "It's really too bad that I have to make my own reservations for this thing."

Lenny started laughing.

Laverne and Shirley elbowed both of them.

"Ow," Squiggy rubbed his ribs.

Ralph and Potsie escorted them to the back yard and to their seats.

Everyone was in their seats and ready for the ceremony to start. Al and Louisa sat up front as well as Howard and Marion. Only one of the Falcons made it and that was of course, Rocco Baruffi and his wife.

The guys had come downstairs from Fonzie's old apartment and were standing in the living room when Joanie came running downstairs.

"Is Shishuichiu ready?" Richie asked her.

"Yes, she's just waiting for the wedding march." Joanie grabbed a glass of water and hurried back upstairs.

Fonzie was pacing. "How do I look, Cunningham?"

"Like one of those ducks at a shooting gallery." Richie laughed. "No Fonz. Just kidding. You look great."

There was a last minute knock at the door. Richie answered it. There on the porch were Shi's parents. Mrs. Takahashi spoke up, "May we please sit to see wedding?"

"Oh, sure." Richie let them in.

Fonzie bowed deeply to the both of them.

Richie asked Chachi, "A… Chachi, could you show them to the wedding?"

Richie was almost too late. Mr. Takahashi nearly ran Chachi over with his wheel chair. Chachi had to run to keep ahead of him.

When the Takahashi's went outside, Richie turned to Fonzie and shrugged his shoulders. "In-laws."

Fonzie smiled and laughed as he gave Richie a friendly pat on the side of the arm. He turned to his son. "Are you ready for this?"

"Sure."

"You look great in a tux."

"Thanks Dad."

"Cunningham?"

"Let's do it."

Chachi led the way as the guys walked down the isle and lined up next to the podium where Father Delvecchio stood.

Little Beth came down the isle dropping rose peddles. She was followed by Richie Jr. who carried the pillow with the rings.

Then the ladies came out. Beautiful Joanie was followed by Jenny and then Lori Beth (the maid of honor).

The harpist started playing the wedding march. The guests stood.

Arnold showed up at the kitchen doorway with the beautiful Shi in an incredibly beautiful white gown. Arnold proudly walked her down the isle. Her dress was strapless, light on the lace and beautifully made out of silk.

Fonzie's smile could not have been any brighter.

Arnold stopped at the end of the isle.

"Who gives this bride away?" Father Delvecchio asked.

"I do," Arnold responded. He then placed her hand in Fonzie's and then went to take his seat next to Momo.

Fonzie looked into Shi's eyes, "You look incredible."

She smiled.

Father Delvecchio started. "Dearly beloved. This is a wonderful day to be together to join Shishuichiu Takahashi (I've been practicing that name all day) and Arthur 'Fonzie Fonzie Fonzie' Fonzarelli in the bonds of holy matrimony. Marriage is the most sacred of institutions and the most difficult partnerships. At this time, does anyone have any reasons why these two should not be wed?"

Shi's father made another farting sound with his mouth.

Everyone turned to look at him and he smiled back.

Father Delvecchio shook his head. "No-no, that doesn't count." He then

continued. "Arthur, do you take Shishuichiu for your lawful wife according to the rights of the church?"

"I most definitely do."

"Shishuichiu, do you take Arthur for you lawful husband according to the rights of the church?"

She smiled beautifully. "I do."

"Arthur, repeat after me: 'I, Arthur, take you Shishuichiu for my lawful wedded wife…'."

"I, Arthur, take you Shishuichiu for my lawful wedded wife…"

"'…to have and to hold from this day forward…'."

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

…After Fonzie and Shi had exchanged their vows, Father Delvecchio turned to Richie Jr. "May I have the rings please?" He blessed the rings. He then addressed the guests. "Shishuichiu and Arthur have prepared something to say to each other."

Shi looked into Fonzie's eyes. "Fonzie, I can't believe that this day has finally come. You are so much more than what I have ever dreamt of what I could find in a man. The dreams we share, we will make reality together."

Fonzie smiled back into those beautiful brown eyes. "Shi, what can I say? You make my life complete. Being a parent, I've learned that a father wears many hats. From this day forward, I plan to be your husband and the best friend you ever had. I love you so much that it will take a lifetime for me to express."

Father Delvecchio gave the rings to them. "Arthur, if you would place the ring on

Shishuichiu's finger and repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Fonzie slipped the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I, thee wed-a-mundo."

"Now Shishuichiu, place the ring on Arthur's finger and repeat after me: 'With this ring, I, thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I, thee wed... a-mundo."

"By the authority invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fonzie reached up and caressed her cheeks with both of his hands and brought his lips to hers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I announce, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Fonzarelli!"

Everyone applauded.

* * *

The reception was at Arnold's and everyone was having a great time. Shi went to the ladies room to remove the terrain from her dress. Fonzie went over to her parents. "I'm so pleased that you both decided to make the wedding." He handed his father-in-law the soft leather house slippers that he hand-made for him.

His father-in-law carefully accepted them and made another farting sound with his mouth.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me." Fonzie turned away.

Ralph and Potsie where there when Fonzie turned around. "Hey Fonz," Ralph said. "What was that all about?"

"My father-in-law doesn't speak a word of English and I prefer it that way."

The guys laughed.

Richie raised his glass and got everyone's attention. The guests raised their glasses. "As best man at this reception, it's tradition for me to make a toast. It's never easy to talk about my friend Fonzie because there are no words great enough. And his friendship means so much to me, that I don't know where to begin. Everybody who knows Fonzie knows that he always puts a friend first and himself second. Friendship is too weak of a word when it comes to my friend. I love you, Fonz. And Shishuichiu. It is such a pleasure to get to know you. You have brought so much happiness to my friend that I have never seen this man smile so much. I went around and asked the bridal party to describe Shishuichiu in one word. I heard words like: kindhearted, humorous, intelligent, kind, and loving. So with that, I want to welcome you to our one big happy family with just one word that I wish upon you: happiness. To Fonzie and Shishuichiu!"

Everyone drank.

"Oh, and if anyone was wondering," Richie announced, "Shishuichiu passed her board to practice law here in Milwaukee!"

Everyone applauded.

"Now Arnold has prepared a wonderful meal for everybody. If I could have the wedding party, (excluding the bride and groom), report to the kitchen. We will be serving you shortly and while we do, Fonzie and Shishuichiu will share their first dance as husband and wife."

Fonzie took the hand of his wife and walked her over to the juke box. He wrapped on it and a slow song started. "Even in tails and tux, I haven't lost my touch." He held his beautiful bride close as they danced.

Shi put her arms around her husband's neck and nudged several kisses into his lips. "I love you, Mr. Fonzarelli."

"And I love you, Mrs. Fonzarelli."

"Now that I am a Fonzarelli, can you teach me how to start the juke box like that?"

"Well you know it's a gift... but I will definitely try. That reminds me, for your wedding gift, I got you your very own petite-designed, leather jacket."

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You think I'm joking, don't you?"

* * *

It was such a beautiful wedding and such a fun, warmhearted reception. Fonzie and Shi stayed to dance and mingle with friends for most of the night. Danny hugged his father and his new mother good-bye when they headed out to catch a late flight to Hawaii. Squiggy caught the bouquet and Lenny laughed at him.

* * *

Ralph had decided to move his optometrist business to Milwaukee to move his family back where his friends and family were.

Potsie was doing well as an accountant. He did well enough to open his own ice cream parlor that he named Scoop-Idy-Doo-Dah. His wife and kid always got a kick out of it.

Chachi went back on tour. This time he took his wife and baby with him. While on tour in California, Joanie had Lori Beth baby sit one night a week while she spent the night singing with her husband on stage. Their new song "Love Has No Boundaries" was a major hit. In an interview with Rock and Roll Magazine, Chachi was quoted, "Love is such an inspiration. If it wasn't for my wife and son, I wouldn't be where I am today." Financially, Howard Arcola was set for life.

Richie made it big in the film writing industry which allowed him to take family trips back to Milwaukee more often.

Fonzie and Shi had a wonderful honeymoon in Hawaii. When they returned, Fonzie was hired back as the Jefferson High auto shop teacher. His schedule at the high school was only two hours a day, which agreed with his new family life. Danny enjoyed the family life that he never had. He actually wouldn't move out until he had to. It was when he was nineteen that he was accepted into a prestigious college in Chicago. He visited Al and Louisa often and spent many nights eating dinner with them. Nothing beats Al's spaghetti. It didn't take Shi long before she became a very popular defense attorney in high demand the Milwaukee. Shi was doing so well that she could afford to pick and choose her cases to be able to spend maximum time with the husband. Shi and Fonzie began their lives together which brought on many new and wonderful adventures.

~ fin ~


End file.
